Tiempo para poner vuestros Galeones donde esta tú boca
by Makarva
Summary: Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Maestro de la Muerte, había renacido más veces de las que podía contar. Venía con el título del trabajo, el segundo que era. Maestro de la muerte. Lo que significaba que constantemente estaba siendo arrojado a su próxima gran aventura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.
1. Prologo

**Tiempo para poner vuestros Galeones donde esta tú boca**

(Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is)

 **Historia:** Tiempo para poner vuestros Galeones donde esta tú boca

 **Storylink:** s/10610076/1/

 **Categoría:** Género Familiar/Aventura

 **Autor:** Tsume Yuki

 **Authorlink:** u/2221413/

 **Último actualizado:** 14/01/2015

 **Palabras:** 46303

 **Índice:** T

 **Estado:** Completo

 **Contenido:** Capítulo 1 a 21 de 21

 **Fuente:**

 **Prólogo**

 **Te Trajiste Chutando y Chillando A Este Mundo**

Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Maestro de la Muerte, había renacido más veces de las que podía contar. Venía con el título del trabajo, el segundo que era. Maestro de la muerte. Lo que significaba que constantemente estaba siendo arrojado a su próxima gran aventura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

O más bien, si él eligió. Hubo un momento memorable en el que había renacido como un emperador de Roma y luego accidentalmente eligió ir la primera vez que había muerto en ese tiempo de vida, en lugar de regresar como lo había hecho después de tomar otra maldición asesina de Voldemort. A él también le había gustado esa vida, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo renaciendo como una chillona pila de carne rosada en lugar de gobernar sobre el pueblo romano.

Sin duda ha sido un momento perturbador, no haber podido vivir plenamente esa vida.

Cierto después él había pasado a ser un semidiós en Grecia, trayendo alegría y buena salud a la gente, pero era el principio de las cosas. Estaba aprendiendo mucho, y después de esa quinta vida había empezado a aceptar que no vería a todos sus amigos de su primera vida en persona durante mucho tiempo.

Oh, como Maestro de la Muerte podía convocarlos en cualquier momento para hablar, pero no le gustaba molestarlos demasiado.

A medida que avanzaba su vida, conocido por un nombre diferente cada vez, comenzó a aceptar que no era tan malo. Fue constantemente puesto a prueba en su nuevo mundo y nunca se volvió aburrido. Siempre mantuvo ciertas habilidades en cada vida, las que vinieron con su título. Ambos.

El poder de la invisibilidad, ahora sin manto, de ser el Maestro de la Muerte. La Lengua Parsel que vino de una vez ser el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Eso fue otra cosa. No solo siempre renació en su cumpleaños con solo el año cambiando, en su segundo Halloween acabaría con la cicatriz del rayo. Ya sea bajando las escaleras, cayendo cerca de un objeto afilado o esa inolvidable vida en la que había sido alcanzado por un rayo.

Siempre regresó, siempre en el mismo lugar. Él nunca se desharía de eso.

La única vez que le había preguntado a la Muerte sobre eso, la eternidad se había encogido de hombros, murmurando que era su marca distintiva. Solo el Maestro de la Muerte podía sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, e incluso si no hubiera sido así en la primera vez que rebotó de su cráneo, había sido en su destino convertirse en tal.

Como tal, la Muerte lo había dejado vivir, el elegido por los Hallows.

Y entonces, Harry había vivido.

Había sido así de simple.

Su vida anterior, la anterior a esta, lo había visto desaparecer solo cien años después de la construcción de Hogwarts. Y mientras en ese punto, todos los fundadores habían estado muertos, era lo más cerca que él vendría. Una de las cosas que Harry miró hacia adelante finalmente se encontró con las cuatro en algún momento. Y eventualmente vendría.

El aire frío golpeó su cuerpo y Harry se encogió, sin sentir la necesidad de lanzar el grito que la mayoría de los bebés hacían al entrar al mundo por primera vez. Había voces a su alrededor, como de costumbre, aunque no había sonidos de guerra cerca. Eso estuvo bien, siempre fue un dolor crecer en esos momentos. Por un momento, se preguntó si había nacido de nuevo como su última vida antes de encogerse de hombros. No importaba, sacaría lo mejor de la vida si lo fuera.

"…no un gritón, inusual…"

"…no le pasa nada, ¿verdad?"

"Oh no, él tenía un bebé muy saludable. Quizás el más saludable que he visto personalmente".

Harry se sintió empujado, todas las imágenes borrosas que formaban el mundo a su alrededor se balanceaban mientras él se movía. Algo cálido y suave se convirtió en su alfombra de aterrizaje, lo que rápidamente dedujo que era un brazo que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Míralo, ya estás despierto". Espera un segundo, Harry conocía esa voz.

Lentamente parpadeó, Harry levantó la vista desde donde estaba descansando justo al lado de un cuello. Walburga Black le devolvió la mirada. Querido Dios, debería haberla reconocido antes, incluso si sus dulces tonos no estuvieran actualmente chillando como una arpía.

Harry gritó.

La magia, su magia que lo seguía a todas partes, a través de cada vida, surgió de debajo de su piel y las ventanas se rompieron en una sinfonía con sus gritos. La voz masculina, probablemente sea el padre Orión, soltó una maldición cuando la enfermera y su madre, su madre, soltaron un grito de sorpresa. Harry gruñó internamente, agarrándose a su salvaje magia y luchando hasta someterla, deteniendo la energía antes de que pudiera comenzar a derribar las paredes también. Y como una idea de último momento, dejó de gritar también. Eso ciertamente no ayudaría.

"Merlín. Eso fue magia accidental".

Harry podría no haber sido capaz de ver a Orión, pero ciertamente podía escuchar el asombro, la maravilla en su voz.

"B… pero, eso es… h… él es demasiado joven para…"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que volamos la habitación?" Walburga se colocó a su lado y Harry dejó escapar un pequeño ruido de angustia, esperando evitar que la mujer maldijera a su partera.

"¡N… no! ¡Es algo inaudito!"

"¡Bueno, solo lo mejor para la casa del nuevo heredero de Black!" ¿Nuevo heredero? ¿No había nacido Sirius entonces?

Fue levantado nuevamente esta vez, colocado en una cálida manta, sin duda hecha de material costoso, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Orión. Parecía asombrosamente como Sirius, y Harry extendió una mano para golpear suavemente la nariz del hombre. Sí, este era el padre de Sirius, está bien.

"El pequeño Turais Rigel Black. El heredero más nuevo de la Casa de los Black, y el caso más joven de magia accidental. Será el más fuerte de todos nosotros, puedo sentirlo".

Harry lloró.


	2. A lo largo de un hermano pequ

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **A lo largo de un hermano pequeño**

Sentado al lado del catre de su hermano pequeño, Harry James Potter, conocido ahora por todos como Turais Rigel Black, se pasó un índice lentamente por la frente, trazando el contorno de la cicatriz del rayo que estaba allí. Walburga había gritado y chillado cuando ella había venido a despertarlo la mañana de noviembre, la primera en ver sangre sobre su almohada. Aparentemente, él había arañado la cicatriz en su cabeza mientras dormía. Esa era una nueva forma de adquirirlo, pero una vez más, ahora, como Draco Malfoy lo había expresado tan hermosamente hace mucho tiempo, era un "cicatriz".

Su madre más reciente había estado furiosa porque la imperfección no saldría de su cabeza, hasta que Orion señaló que era la runa Sowilo, conocida por su orientación y éxito. Aparentemente, Walburga no había tomado antiguas runas para una clase optativa, mientras que su esposo claramente sí.

Después de eso, el dúo parecía haberlo aceptado, incluso orgullosamente se lo mostró a Arcturus, el padre de Orión y, por lo tanto, el abuelo paterno de Harry. El hombre mayor había tarareado, asintiendo levemente y golpeando la cicatriz, pero no había hecho más que eso. Lo habían dejado solo después de eso. Sus padres habían estado cada vez más preocupados, porque Harry todavía tenía que hablarles una palabra. A Kreacher se le había asignado leerle libros cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, por lo que tanto él como Sirius por lo general pasaban una o dos horas al día sentados en el gran corralito con Kreacher contemplándolos con historias de Merlín y Morgana. Era la primera vez que Harry creció en una familia oscura tan cercana a lo que él consideraba su propio tiempo, y hasta ahora, sin duda había sido una experiencia.

"¡Turais! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Hay regalos para... Turais! ¡Dónde estás!"

Harry sonrió levemente, viendo como los ojos de Sirius se abrían con sorpresa desagradable a la angustiada banshee que era su madre, los orbes azules de bebé empezando a regar. Los propios ojos de Harry acababan de acomodarse en el típico gris de la familia Black, pero él era muy consciente de que cada vez que usaba magia, más magia que cualquier persona promedio, que brillaría con su color verde habitual.

El bebé Sirius antes que él, ni siquiera un tercio de un año, soltó un hipo y en ese momento Harry supo que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. Alcanzando dentro de sí mismo, Harry arrebató su magia, la energía que todavía fluctuaba y lo haría hasta que la siguiera ejercitando, antes de extraerla.

Bolas de luz, todos los diferentes colores, formas y tamaños florecieron a la existencia. Harry giró hacia la luz, hacia la magia, hasta que un conjunto de Patroni en miniatura bailaron alrededor de Sirius. Padfoot saltando de un lado a otro, no más grande que la pierna de Harry, fue seguido por Prongs, y luego Moony. El trío siguió dando vueltas, saltando el uno sobre el otro mientras Sirius soltaba un pequeño chillido. Su vista no sería lo suficientemente buena para reconocer las figuras, pero el hecho de que disfrutara de ellas era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de la cama del niño guiando al trío a través de sus movimientos.

Una aguda respiración detrás de él le hizo saber a Harry que no estaba solo, y se giró bruscamente para mirar a su madre y su padre, quienes miraban fijamente el lugar donde habían estado los Merodeadores.

"¿Qué fue eso! ¡Turais! ¿Dónde estás haciendo magia?" Walburga se adelantó y lo levantó y Harry gruñó, retorciéndose hasta que se encontró de nuevo frente a Sirius. Su nueva madre dejó escapar un chillido de molestia, pasándose a Orion, quien simplemente lo sujetó por la cintura, dejando a Harry casi horizontal en su impulso de permanecer cerca de Sirius. No lo dejaron acercarse demasiado a su hermano menor, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero realmente le molestaba.

"Siri triste".

Querido Merlín, odiaba embotarse, pero llamaría aún más la atención si de pronto comenzara a hablar en oraciones.

"¡¿Qué estabas haciendo Turais?! Te dijimos que la magia es peligrosa cerca de Sirius, él es muy joven".

Harry podía entender la preocupación de Orion. Di lo que quieras sobre los dos Black, pero ahora mismo se preocuparon por ellos. Incluso si tuvieran una manera divertida de mostrarlo. Orión estaba mucho más tranquilo que su esposa, eso era seguro. Y tal vez Harry debería mostrar su talento un poco más, porque entonces quizás lo dejarían estar más cerca de Sirius.

"Appy," Harry finalmente farfulló, convocando a un pequeño patrón de Padfoot una vez más, dejando que el perro volviera a bailar con Sirius, pero no antes de rozar los dedos de Orion.

El hombre casi lo deja caer.

"¡Salazar, Walburga, eso fue un patronus! ¡Lo sentí! Solo tócalo, es exactamente como uno".

Harry le indicó al perro que cepillara su forma peluda contra el brazo de Walburga, quien se aferró con más fuerza al gorgoteante Sirius. Harry se giró de nuevo hasta que estuvo mirando a los ojos de Orion, parpadeando con tanta inocencia como pudo reunir.

"¿Estás haciendo eso conscientemente? ¿Invocabas esa magia para hacer feliz a Sirius otra vez?"

Harry fingió pensar en ello antes de asentir lentamente, convocando nuevamente a Prongs y Moony. Un chasquido de la izquierda hizo que los dos se volvieran hacia Walburga, que había soltado al ahora divertido Sirius para tomar una foto de los dos, rodeado por los dos nuevos Patronus que Harry había llamado.

"¡Nadie nos creería a menos que tuviéramos pruebas!" Ella respondió a regañadientes, arrastrando los pies, sin duda para obtener su evidencia lo más rápido posible. Harry miró a la mujer, algo desconcertado. Tanto orgullo en la Casa de Black y sus hijos.

"¿Bajamos las escaleras entonces?"

Acurrucado casi por completo debajo del árbol de Navidad, Harry jugueteó con la multitud de regalos que le habían enviado tanto a él como a Sirius las otras familias oscuras que se encontraban en lo alto de la cadena política. Hubo algunos buenos regalos, pero realmente no podía usar una funda de varita de cuero de dragón ahora. Bueno, podría hacerlo, pero tendría que reducirlo y llamar a la varita vieja, algo que indudablemente sorprendería a sus padres.

Walburga, en una demostración de afecto maternal que había asombrado a Harry, acunaba a un Sirius dormido cerca de su cofre mientras Orión iba a buscar a sus primos de la chimenea. Las tres hermanas Black vendrían alrededor de una hora más o menos, solo para dar y dar gracias. Y ahora, este año en el que no estaba durmiendo, probablemente se esperara que dijera lo mismo. Maldita sea. No le gustó.

Narcissa tenía solo dos años y medio mayor que él, mientras que Andrómeda era cuatro años mayor, con Bellatrix nacida seis años y medio antes que él, poniéndola a los ocho años. Harry estaba agradecido de haber sido tan joven que Walburga no tuvo sentido en sacarlo para conocer a su familia, solo dejándolos venir a él. Sin embargo, tenía una profunda sensación dentro de su estómago de que este no sería el status quo por mucho más tiempo.

Ignorando los sonidos de la chimenea explotando a la vida en otra parte de la casa, Harry finalmente vio el presente que lo había estado llamando; una pequeña caja envuelta cuidadosamente en papel negro con solo el brillo más ligero. La muerte es el presente habitual entonces.

Abriendo el paquete, encontró dentro el acostumbrado brazalete de bebé, el símbolo de los Hallows sostenido entre dos hebras de cuero suave. Por experiencia, sabía que crecería como lo hizo, eventualmente se convertiría en un simple collar de cuero que vería el símbolo del metal calentarse cada vez que usara una de las Reliquias. Sin embargo, otro recordatorio de lo que era.

"Feliz Navidad, tía Walburga".

El trío de voces arrancó a Harry de su meditación, un pequeño suspiro cayó de sus labios mientras cuidadosamente sujetaba el brazalete a su muñeca. No saldría a menos que él quisiera.

"¡Turais! ¡Sal de debajo de ese árbol ahora mismo!"

Haciendo una mueca, Harry retrocedió lentamente, levantando la cabeza una vez que tuvo la habitación para observar a sus tres primos. Narcissa era la única rubia, como se esperaba, y parecía inocentemente joven, ahora se sentaba en el sofá junto a su tía. Andrómeda estaba demasiado ocupado arrullando a Sirius y preguntando cuándo tendría edad suficiente para gatear, lo que significaba...

"Hola lickle Turais". Dios mío, esa frase había comenzado en la infancia.

Harry se sentó sobre su trasero, frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo marcando mentalmente a su tía y su tío que entraban por la puerta.

"Hola Bell", murmuró Harry, su cara casi muerta por la falta de movimiento. Bellatrix parecía algo desconcertada por el hecho de que él no había llorado o algo así, porque sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban parpadeando en shock.

"¡Turais! Ven aquí, muestra a tus tíos la magia que hiciste esta mañana".

Harry luchó contra el impulso de gruñir. No era un mono preformado, y si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño, sin importar el hecho de que ningún otro niño hubiera sido capaz de preformar la magia que tenía, entonces no habría habido ninguna posibilidad de repetirlo. Sin embargo, él era quien era, y si su llamado "genio" iba a mostrar temprano, entonces se mostraría temprano.

Como tal, Harry comenzó a caminar sobre pies inestables mientras Bellatrix recitaba su último ataque de magia accidental.

"¿Pa'foo, 'Ongs o' Oony?"

"¿Puedes manejar las tres?" Orión había regresado ahora, Kreacher detrás de él sosteniendo todos los regalos que les habían dado con magia.

Harry se mordió el labio, mirando al ahora despierto Sirius antes de asentir lentamente. Girando su muñeca y moviendo sus dedos un poco, Harry vio cómo su Patroni bailaba libremente, un pequeño Moony y Padfoot corriendo hacia la contraparte humana de este último y bailando ante sus ojos mientras Sirius soltaba una risita al verlo. Y por el factor de shock, Harry se había ocupado de que Cornamenta fuera de tamaño completo, bailando en el espacio abierto sobre la alfombra antes de resoplar en el cabello de Narcissa, quien dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"Dulce Salazar, eso es un Patronus".

"¡Nunca antes hizo uno grande, fueron tres pequeños! Turais, ¿puedes hacerlos todos grandes?" Orión se había agachado a su nivel ahora, y Harry decidió empujarlo, extendiendo sus brazos en una obvia petición de que lo sostuvieran. No lo habían llevado desde que había aprendido a caminar, dejándolo a Kreacher para asegurarse de que pudiera bajar las escaleras bien. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que les interesaría un poco más.

Dos manos cálidas se juntaron alrededor de su cintura, levantándolo hasta que estuvo descansando contra el costado de Orión. Era significativamente más fácil de derretir que Walburga, que parecía bastante molesto porque Orion todavía lo estaba cuidando.

En respuesta, Harry hizo que Padfoot y Moony bailaran hasta Prongs, creciendo a medida que avanzaban hasta que un hombre lobo de tamaño completo Patronus estaba sentado al lado de un ciervo y sombrío.

"Eso es un hombre lobo".

"Cygnus, ese chico tiene tres Patroni estables sin una varita mágica". Su tía por matrimonio, Durella, parecía ser la más equilibrada. Ella era la fuente del cabello claro de Narcissa, eso era obvio.

Sacudiendo su muñeca otra vez, Harry dejó que el Patroni se desvaneciera y vio como los adultos continuaban discutiéndolo como un grupo de hienas peleándose por un cadáver.

"Pensé que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que había arruinado las ventanas de su nacimiento".

"No necesito mentir. Turais es excepcional. Como se espera del próximo heredero de la Casa de los Black".

Harry miró hacia abajo a su nueva joyería, notando que el símbolo que había sido hecho de metal ahora era un plástico suave, listo para los dientes. La muerte siempre lo cuidaba, especialmente en este pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo. Él era un mordedor tarde esta vez, que era irritante.

Bellatrix estaba tratando de llamar un poco más la atención ahora, casi saltando arriba y abajo frente a sus padres que todavía estaban 'discutiendo' con Walburga.

Una mano recorrió su cabello y Harry hizo una pausa, girándose para ver mejor la fuente. Su padre le sonrió, antes de lo suficientemente impactante, presionando un beso en sus sienes.

"Serás un gran hijo".

Harry solo pudo asentir levemente, sorprendido. Tal vez podría evitar que esta familia se odie si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Solo tal vez.


	3. Una historia de tres hermanos

**Agradecimientos:** Para Natalia MerVel y Hyperion, por sus agradecimientos y apoyo, les recomiendo también leer Hilos Centrales que es otra historia que también estoy traduciendo.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una historia de tres hermanos**

Harry tenía ocho años ahora. Este cuerpo, reflexionó, fue más suave que el anterior, fluyendo mejor con cada movimiento que hizo. La cara también era bonita, con los ojos grises oscuros y el pelo negro que caía en una ola casi desordenada. Su tío Alphard había bromeado una vez que, de no haber sido por la ola, ha confundido su rostro con un Potter. Walburga no se había impresionado con la implicación allí.

Sin embargo, como todos los cuerpos que tenía, parecía que iba a quedarse para siempre corto, ya que nunca había crecido más de cinco pies y nueve en el mejor de los casos.

En ese momento eran las ocho de la noche, el 31 de octubre. Tanto Walburga como Orion habían ido a una fiesta, una actividad no tan cuestionable para ellos, dejando a los tres al cuidado de Kreacher.

Tanto Sirius como Regulus estaban tendidos sobre su cama, siete y cuatro respetuosamente. El cumpleaños de Sirius había pasado en septiembre, mientras Regulus se acercaba rápidamente para enero. Harry amaba cada momento.

Durante todas las vidas que había renacido, ni una sola vez le habían regalado hermanos. Ahora tenía dos, a quienes planeaba proteger y atesorar por encima de todos los demás. Con su magia, le había hecho a Sirius un enorme sombrero con forma de candado, que encantaba todos sus sentidos cuando se usaba.

Walburga había comentado una vez más su impresionante magia, aunque pensó que la idea era horrible, pero Orion se había reído. Estaba trabajando en una pequeña cabeza de zorro para Regulus, mientras que él mismo tenía la de una Demiguise. Su forma animaga.

Sin embargo, hoy Harry había hecho que Sirius dejara el sombrero en su habitación, lo que había llevado al niño medio extendido sobre la cama y ocupando el mayor espacio posible. Regulus estaba sentado con las piernas acurrucadas contra su pecho, no medio colgando de la cama como Sirius.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, tomó un cono de tarjeta y lo fijó alrededor de los accesorios de luz. Al instante, la iluminación de la habitación cambió, lo que la hizo parecer más a una puesta de sol artificial que se estaba poniendo en el norte. Con una serie de libros cuidadosamente colocados, Harry colocó una escena en la pared sur de su habitación, Sirius se sentó con interés.

"¿Qué estás haciendo 'Rais?"

Harry giró para mirar a Regulus, que estaba frunciendo el ceño ante lo que tenía delante, pero prestando la misma atención que a su hermano.

"Estoy haciendo una escena. Kreacher no te ha leído la historia de los tres hermanos, ¿verdad?" Harry sabía de hecho que no, porque él mismo había ordenado que la historia fuera borrada de la lista hasta que realmente pudiera contárselo a los chicos, show y todo. Era algo que tenía cerca de su corazón, la creación de los tres elementos que lo habían hecho tal como era hoy.

"¿Hay una historia sobre tres hermanos?" Sirius se había deslizado hasta el borde de la cama, Regulus los seguía.

Ambos siguen tan admirados de sus talentos mágicos como siempre. Oyó a sus padres discutir sobre Sirius y Regulus, su magia accidental. Los había oído lamentarse de que ninguno de los dos parecía mostrar el mismo poder que él. Pero nunca habían dicho nada delante de los chicos, y Harry había decidido mantenerlos alejados de eso el mayor tiempo posible.

Ninguno de sus hermanos era débil, Sirius había logrado desaparecer toda su cuna cuando era pequeño, quería correr libre y salvaje. Regulus había convocado a todos los gatos en el vecindario el año pasado cuando Walburga se negó a dejarlo acariciar uno.

Ambos iban a ser fuertes magos.

Simplemente los había eclipsado. Harry oró y ninguno lo odiaría por eso.

"Una vez, había tres hermanos, que caminaban por un camino largo y tortuoso al anochecer", con un gesto casi descuidado de su mano, Harry se encargó de que una sombra de tres hermanos se alzara sobre uno de los bancos de sombras sobre la pared, creado por los libros situados justo antes de la luz. "Ahora llegaron a un río, que era demasiado peligroso para atravesarlo. Sin embargo, dado que los tres eran magos, hicieron una simple señal con sus varitas e hicieron crecer un puente desde un lado del banco".

Sirius y Regulus emitieron los apropiados sonidos de asombro en las sombras, que representaron la historia en la pared sin esfuerzo ante sus ojos. Harry sonrió, girando lentamente la tela negra alrededor de su cabeza y lanzando un pequeño glamour sobre sus manos, hasta que todos y cada dedo eran largos y delgados como huesos. Luego, se abalanzó hacia adelante, incluso su pequeña figura se alzaba sobre las sombras más pequeñas en la pared.

"Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran cruzar, una figura encapuchada se cruzó en su camino. Muerte. Y se sintió engañado. Pero la muerte era astuta. Felicitó a los tres hermanos por su magia, y prometió obsequiar al trío por haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para evadirlo. El hermano mayor, Antioch Peverell, pidió una varita para vencer a todas las otras varitas. Entonces, la muerte creó una.

Harry juntó la varita vieja antes de volver a presionarla en el mundo tenebroso, preguntándose con divertida resignación cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore ante la repentina desaparición de su varita.

"El segundo hermano, Cadmus Peverell, deseaba demostrar que había vencido a la Muerte incluso más que su hermano mayor, por lo que pidió poder para recordar a los seres queridos que fallecieron". Una vez más, Harry invocó la piedra, solo la piedra y dejando el anillo Horcrux en la cabaña donde estaba, antes de presionar eso también en el mundo de sombras sobre su pared.

"Hecho de la piedra arrancada de las profundidades del río, la Muerte le entregó la piedra antes de volverse hacia el tercer hermano. El más joven, Ignotus Peverell, pidió el poder para abandonar su reunión, y para nunca ser seguido por la Muerte nuevamente. A lo que se le dio un manto, el de la propia Muerte". Y la capa se unió a la última de las Reliquias en la pared, sostenida por el trío de hermanos Peverell.

Los dos jóvenes negros estaban absortos en la historia, con los ojos muy abiertos y se sentaron justo en el borde de su cama. Harry sonrió, y luego continuó su historia.

"El hermano mayor siguió matando a un hombre con el que había luchado, presumiendo de la varita que le habían regalado. Fue asesinado esa noche, asesinado por el Hallow. Y así la Muerte se cobró la vida del primer hermano".

Harry dejó que la sombra del hermano mayor se desvaneciera de la pared, dejando solo la varita sobre la pared, la Muerte aun flotando sobre las otras dos. Regulus dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, acurrucándose más cerca del lado de Sirius. Afortunadamente, el chico mayor pareció enfocarse en la historia para ridiculizar al Black más joven.

"El segundo hermano regresó a casa, reunió a la chica con la que una vez había deseado casarse antes de su muerte repentina, y ella apareció. Sin embargo, se puso triste, porque no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Por lo tanto, si no se quedara dentro en su reino, decidió viajar a la suya. Y así la Muerte tomó al segundo hermano".

Ahora solo había una figura en la pared, y dos hermanos Black en la cama, conteniendo la respiración.

"En cuanto al último hermano. Bueno, la Muerte buscó y buscó, pero él estaba oculto bajo el regalo del ser. No fue hasta que voluntariamente se quitó la capa, pasándola a su hijo, que el tercer hermano permitió que la Muerte se lo llevara, saludándolo como un viejo amigo". Harry dejó que el mural sobre su pared volviera a su forma prevista, los tres hermanos se pararon con sus Reliquias, la Muerte colgando sobre sus cabezas. El mismo mural que pintó para Teddy hace tantos años.

Al menos sabría la ubicación de todas sus Reliquias ahora.

Harry parpadeó con los dedos en el cono que rodeaba la luz, dejando que se disolviera y la habitación se iluminara. Sirius y Regulus lo miraban con los ojos todavía fijos en el mural.

"¿Cuál tendrías 'Rais?" Preguntó Regulus, poniéndose de pie para ver mejor a los hermanos Peverell en la pared.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, saltó y se revolcó en la cama de Turais.

"Tendría la varita, pero no le diría a nadie que es por eso que estoy ganando. Les dejaría pensar que fui increíble".

Regulus parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño antes de colocar su mano sobre la capa.

"Me gustaría la capa. Entonces nunca serás capaz de encontrarme cuando juguemos a las escondidas. Y no puedes tener la varita mágica, 'Rais es el mayor, así que consigue la varita mágica".

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero Harry lo agarró por la cintura antes de que pudiera arrojarse a Regulus y probar que sí, que podría tener la varita si quisiera.

"Sirius puede tener la varita Regulus. Si tuviera que elegir, escogería la piedra. Merlin no lo quiera, si algo les sucediera a ustedes dos les daría cualquier cosa para poder hablar con ustedes".

Regulus frunció el ceño, como si la simple idea de que algo les hubiera sucedido fuera incomprensible.

"Aunque podría prescindir de los gritos de mi madre". Mientras sus dos hermanos soltaban una risita, Harry acercó a Sirius al mural, sentándolos mientras Kreacher llegaba con un tentempié a última hora de la noche. Tener hermanos fue bastante agradable.

Tal vez no era tan malo en esto después de todo.


	4. La dama descontenta

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La dama descontenta**

Su madre lanzó un ataque sobre el nuevo mural sobre su pared.

Harry todavía recordaba el momento en que ella había regresado de su vida social para ver las grandes sombras en su pared. Ella le gritó a Kreacher que lo bajara, y luego procedió a patear al elfo por las escaleras cuando no pudo hacerlo. Es posible que los elfos de las casas sean poderosos, pero no fueron capaces de dominar las Reliquias. Harry se había llevado al elfo a su habitación una vez que Walburga se había ido para quitarse el maquillaje y el vestido, parchando a la criatura lo mejor que podía mientras Kreacher lo miraba con una reverencia que una vez había estado reservada solo para Regulus Black.

Incluso ahora, casi tres años después, y el elfo anciano se tropezaba para cuidar de los tres hermanos. Harry solo tuvo que esposar a Sirius en la cabeza dos veces por ser malo con el elfo doméstico. Sin embargo, Regulus había sido el indicado para detenerlo, señalando lo parecido que Sirius estaba con su madre si se comportaba de esa manera. Harry no había tenido que esposarlo otra vez.

En ese momento, Harry había sido forzado a ponerse un conjunto de túnicas mágicas elegantemente cortadas, del tipo elegante e informado de que asistiría a una fiesta, la última vez que se llevaría a cabo antes de ser enviado a Hogwarts para su primer año allí.

Su primer año lejos de Sirius y Regulus.

Estaba preocupado por ellos, con razón, así que si el temperamento de su madre era algo por lo que pasar. Estaba empezando a irritarse porque no estaban mostrando la promesa de que sí, Harry se había visto obligado a distraer a Walburga varias veces este año de sus hermanos menores. Necesitaba un poco de correo negro para sostenerse sobre sus cabezas, pero no había podido obtener ninguno que garantizara la seguridad de sus hermanos menores. O más bien, asegúrense de que sus hermanos no sufran ningún daño mientras esté en Hogwarts.

Tenía un as bajo la manga, un as que realmente le hubiera gustado guardar para otro momento. Pero parecía que iba a tener que jugarlo, si no se presentaba una oportunidad.

Arrodillándose ante Sirius y Regulus, que estaban sentados en el piso de su habitación, jugando con las figuritas de criaturas mágicas que les había hecho para Navidad, Harry sonrió cansado.

"Juega limpio. No necesito lidiar con el temperamento de la madre después de salir a socializar". Escupió la última palabra como si fuera una maldición, los dos jóvenes Black sonreían ante sus palabras.

"Seremos buenos Turais, prometo".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se levantó, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al pasillo donde Orión esperaba. Mirando a su madre, Harry ofreció su mejor sonrisa, haciendo una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

"Bueno, supongo que estoy listo".

"Felicidades a Arcturus, debo decir, estoy bastante envidioso, como lo está cualquier otro Señor aquí, sin dudas al respecto".

Frunciendo el ceño, Arcturus asintió levemente con la cabeza ante las palabras, tratando infructuosamente de averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo Lord Nott sobre el buen nombre de Merlín.

Había muchas cosas por las que todos los otros Señores podían estar celosos, pero por su propia vida, no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que la Casa de Black se convirtió en la envidia de la nación. De nuevo.

Claramente, mantuvo su confusión en su rostro, porque Lord Nott dejó escapar un suspiro de deseo, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la multitud sustancial en el otro lado del salón de baile. De hecho, esa multitud había crecido de lo que él creía que era la reunión de pequeños herederos para incluir a la gran mayoría de los Señores y Damas del baile. Su hijo y Walburga parecían estar tan fuera de sintonía como él, ya que estaban mirando a la manada de sangre pura con expresiones perplejas.

"Lo admito", continuó Lord Nott, reuniendo nuevamente la atención de Arcturus, y lentamente se unió a él en su caminata hacia la multitud mientras Arcturus se volvía más decidido a descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. "Fui un poco cauteloso cuando supe que tu hijo Se casó con su primo segundo, lo cortaron un poco, algunos dijeron... e incluso cuando informaste que el heredero tuvo un pequeño estallido de magia en su nacimiento, admito que lo tomé con un grano de sal. Realmente no lo creía. Pero, bueno, puedo ver por qué no has permitido que el chico vaya a ninguna reunión hasta que tenga una varita. De lo contrario, es muy arriesgado. Sin duda, los contratos matrimoniales estarán inundándose".

Ahora Arcturus estaba más allá de confundirse. Se sintió casi ciego. ¿Qué nombre tenía en el cielo que el más viejo de Orión haya hecho ahora?

Había mantenido al niño alejado de la luz de la cal porque se negó a ir a ninguna parte sin sus hermanos. Había luchado con uñas y dientes, la magia accidental, que había empezado a sospechar hace dos años como no tan accidental en cualquier forma, estalló en su cuerpo hasta que Arcturus estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor que el chico no apareciera en público hasta que su magia estuviera bajo controlar. Ahora estaba seguro de que todo había sido un acto, solo para poder quedarse con sus hermanos menores y entretenerlos mientras sus padres estaban fuera. Fue bueno ver que los lazos entre los hermanos Black eran fuertes, pero eso no impidió que Arcturus casi se enfadara porque un niño de seis años lo había engañado.

"Supongo que le has enseñado al chico a defenderse, sin duda será un objetivo de alto perfil ahora. Quién lo hubiera pensado, Parsel en la familia Black".

Arcturus no escuchó nada después de eso.

¿Parseltongue? ¿En qué nombre del cielo estaba Nott?

Obtuvo sus respuestas cuando la multitud se separó, mostrándole exactamente lo que estaba pasando. El heredero de su hijo, el primero de sus nietos en nacer, fue parado hablando con el heredero Parkinson y el joven Crouch, ambos parecían asombrados. Si recuerda correctamente, el chico Crouch era un año menor que Regulus, no podía tener más de seis años, el chico Parkinson un año mayor que Turais. Aunque lo que realmente llamó la atención de Arcturus fue la gran serpiente envuelta en los hombros de su joven heredero.

No estaba seguro de qué le aterrorizaba más, la idea de que la enorme serpiente sofocó al heredero Black, o cuando su propia carne y sangre se volvieron hacia la serpiente y comenzaron a silbar.

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Parkinson, el heredero de la casa en la que se encontraban actualmente, miraba a Turais con ojos enormes, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la serpiente. Él no era el único, Arcturus no podía invocar la voluntad de hacer que sus piernas avanzaran hacia su heredero. Estaba atrapado tratando de absorber el conocimiento que tenía delante.

El heredero de su hijo, el heredero de la Casa de las Black, era un Parselmouth.

"Está disgustada con el nombre que le diste, se ha alejado mucho de Lady antes de llegar a tu casa y quiere algo de comida en vivo. Aparentemente no es lo mismo si no hay problemas". Y entonces el chico pasó los dedos solo por la quijada de la serpiente, quien golpeó su cabeza contra los dígitos.

Arcturus se obligó a sí mismo a no reaccionar cuando el chico comenzó a silbar de nuevo. Era mejor actuar como si esto fuera algo nuevo para él, incluso si podía ver a Orión al otro lado del círculo, luchando por ocultar su sorpresa tanto como él.

"Turais".

La cabeza del chico se levantó bruscamente de donde había estado conversando con la serpiente, una agradable sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de quién se estaba dirigiendo a él. Le habló a la serpiente, Lady, quien logró parecer bastante abatida mientras regresaba a Parkinson, sin duda su dueño.

"Abuelo", Turais bajó la cabeza, pero Arcturus pudo ver la chispeante diversión en sus ojos. El niño había planeado esto, para revelar que tenía este talento de tal manera que no podía ser silenciado. Eso, junto con su impresionante control de la magia, sería lo que lo reconoció fuera de la Casa de los Black. Arcturus estaba más que contento de que el chico tuviera un talento tan significativo, aunque de dónde venía, no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que el chico iba a sacar algo en el momento en que llegara a casa.

Él solo tenía esa mirada en sus ojos.

"Creo que es suficiente espectáculo esta noche. Casa de los Black se irá dentro de media hora. Díganos sus adioses".

Turais asintió con la cabeza, acechándose con gracia, sin duda para informar al resto de la familia que se irían en breve.

Arcturus lo miró irse, cansado.

Él había subestimado al niño una vez antes.

No iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Con las orejas pegadas a la puerta de madera de la habitación de Turais, Sirius y Regulus compartieron una mirada, una promesa de permanecer en silencio para que pudieran escuchar toda la conversación que estaba sucediendo bajo sus pies. Su madre había regresado a casa del baile primero, furiosa. Había ordenado a Kreacher que los mantuviera en la habitación de Turais, pero no dijo nada acerca de escuchar a escondidas. El elfo doméstico que Turais trató tan bien había acordado amplificar lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la puerta; Sirius podía ver por qué su hermano era tan amable con él ahora. Los elfos domésticos eran pequeñas criaturas útiles una vez que tenías su lealtad.

"¡Cómo te atreves a no informarnos de tal talento!"

"¡Lo que te poseía para exhibir algo tan delicado donde todos pudieran escuchar!"

Turais aparentemente estaba en un gran problema.

Su padre rara vez, o nunca, alzó la voz a ninguno de sus hijos. Sirius no estaba ciego, Orion Black amaba a sus hijos mucho más que su esposa. Sin embargo, Turais parecía tener un lugar especial en su corazón, incluso si el hombre hacía lo que podía para no mostrarlo. Entonces, si su padre realmente le gritaba a Turais, tenía que estar en un gran problema.

"Porque ahora tengo influencia", la suave y calmada voz de su hermano fluyó a través de la puerta, las palabras solo llegaron a ellos gracias al trabajo de encanto de Kreacher, "Así que si tratas de obligar a Sirius y Regulus a creer en los Mortífagos y sus porque iré directamente a Gryffindor".

"¿Qué harás?"

"Imagina un Parselmouth en Gryffindor, cuán anti-Slytherin debe ser para no terminar en la casa conocida por este regalo".

El sonido de la carne que se topa con la carne hizo que Sirius y Regulus saltaran, compartiendo una mirada preocupada, pero sabiendo mejor para tratar de salir de la habitación. Kreacher se vio obligada a arrojar un amuleto de bloqueo por la madre, y le dijeron que no les permitiera irse. Ella nunca dijo nada acerca de ser escuchado.

Aunque incluso después de lo que sonó sospechosamente como una bofetada, una bofetada, la voz de Turais estaba en calma.

"Y si les haces daño, me iré de la Casa de los Black".

Ahora había silencio, como si sus padres y cualquier otra persona que estuviera abajo estuvieran tratando de descubrir qué en nombre de Salazar Turais acababa de decir. Sin embargo, su hermano no se vio afectado.

"¿Puedes imaginarte las caras de tus compañeros Señores? ¿Qué tan grave debe ser la Casa Black para escapar de un heredero, un heredero de Parselmouth? No tendré que preocuparme, sin duda cualquier familia me aceptará si me caso con su hija, simplemente por el regalo que podría traer. Arriesgarían una pelea con la Casa Black por un Parselmouth".

Sirius tragó pesadamente, apretando sus dedos hasta que las uñas cuidadosamente cortadas se clavaron en la tierna carne de su palma. Turais realmente no se iría, había prometido estar allí para ellos. Él no lo haría.

Su madre parecía haberse recuperado de su conmoción.

"¡Crucio!"

Sirius no conocía el hechizo, pero tenía que ser más que doloroso. Turais nunca había gritado así antes. Regulus dejó escapar un grito junto a él, pero podía oír a su abuelo Arturo por el grito.

"¡Detener!"

El grito de Turais se detuvo y Sirius abrazó a su hermano más joven, sin atreverse a respirar por si perdía algo de importancia.

"Eres una chica estúpida, ¿No ves que así es como él quería que respondieras? Turais".

Hubo un silencio mientras se dirigía a su hermano.

Sirius sabía muy poco acerca de los Mortífagos, todo lo que sabía era que no les gustaban los Mudbloods. Turais siempre los sacaba a rastras de la sala cada vez que surgía el tema. Pero sabía que a Turais no le gustaban los Mortífagos. Sirius no estaba seguro si Turais estaba de acuerdo con las creencias de sus padres con respecto a la sangre sucia, ya que su hermano siempre jugaba cosas cerca del cofre. Solo jugó su carta ganadora cuando sería la más ventajosa para sus objetivos. Su hermano mayor no se habría arriesgado, suponiendo un gran riesgo, a menos que supiera que él sería el primero.

Turais no estaba de acuerdo con matar a la sangre sucia y a los traficantes de sangre, ¿Para quién trabajaría los trabajos serviles si no estuvieran allí? Eso había sido lo único que Turais había dicho sobre el tema, y alentaba tanto a Sirius como a Regulus a que se mantuvieran alejados de formar sus propias creencias hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts. Y Turais siempre supo lo mejor.

"Qué deseas." Arcturus no hizo una pregunta tanto como exigió una respuesta.

Hubo una pausa, como si Turais estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento de sus palabras.

"Sé que nadie me va a ganar a menos que permita que suceda. No tengo tiempo para tal cosa. Yo soy mejor que eso Sirius y Regulus merecen algo mejor que tener sus vidas dictadas por ellos, ya sea por un loco o su familia. Y me niego a hacerme a un lado cuando puedo hacer algo. Incluso si debo enfrentarme a mi propia familia, que así sea".

Hubo un silencio mortal.

Que fue, por supuesto, roto nuevamente por su madre. El sonido de otra bofetada llegó justo antes de su voz chillona.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Tú…"

"Walburga. Cállate". Arcturus nunca había sonado tan severo, y Sirius no podía imaginar el rostro del anciano en este momento.

"Turais, me has dado mucho en qué pensar. Ve a tu habitación. Te esperaré en mi mansión para el almuerzo de mañana. No llegues tarde".

"Sí, abuelo".

Hubo el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Tenía que ser Turais, porque él era el más ligero de todos sus familiares, no lo oirían si no fuera por el chirrido del séptimo paso.

Turais abrió la puerta, cerrándola casi en silencio detrás de él. El cabello negro que usualmente estaba recogido en una coleta baja o un moño desordenado se había deshecho, cayendo alrededor de su rostro.

Sirius y Regulus, que habían gateado hacia la cama una vez que Turais había sido enviado, se acercaron cautelosamente a su hermano mayor cuando se sentó junto a ellos. Sirius fue quien apartó el cabello de su cara, revelando las huellas dactilares dobles que descansaban sobre la mejilla izquierda de Turais. La obra de su madre. El marco de Turais también temblaba, sin duda por la maldición con la que había sido golpeado antes. Lo había hecho gritar; Turais ni siquiera había llorado cuando Sirius saltó sobre él y accidentalmente se rompió el brazo. Les había dicho a sus padres que había bajado las escaleras, sin usar sus nuevas túnicas. Sirius no quería saber qué maldición había hecho gritar a Turais.

"¿Turais?"

Regulus había arrastrado los pies hacia adelante ahora, su forma de siete años dudaba en tocar a su hermano mayor. Turais soltó un largo suspiro por la nariz antes de capturarlos a ambos en un abrazo, un brazo alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

"Estoy bien. Me escribirás todos los días que estoy en Hogwarts. No me importa si es para decirme qué comiste en la cena. Y si la madre se atreve a lastimarte ¿Te acuerdas del look-talkie espejos con los que jugamos? "

Sirius asintió. Habían sido un regalo del tío Alphard, algo que el hombre había encantado personalmente. Tres espejos conectados el uno con el otro, y cuando pidieron un hermano, el espejo pertenece a dicho hermano se calienta y vibra. Eran un regalo favorito entre los tres.

"Me llevaré el mío. Llámame en el instante en que ocurra y no me importa lo que sea necesario. Iré a buscarte".

Sirius asintió, enterrando su frente en el hueco del cuello de Turais, Regulus copiando su movimiento.

Su familia podría no estar en lo cierto, su padre era estricto y no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarles el amor que sentía, su madre demasiado severa y libre con su varita, poniendo la casa delante de sus hijos.

Pero a Sirius no le importaba todo eso. El amor incondicional que Turais mostró tanto a él como a Regulus fue más que suficiente.

Sirius nunca cambiaría a su hermano por el mundo.


	5. La molestia conocida como Bellatrix

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La molestia conocida como Bellatrix**

Envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de las formas de sus hermanos pequeños, Harry enterró su cara en sus cabellos, inhalando los aromas que se habían vuelto tan familiares para él. Había transcurrido un mes desde la aparición del mal de Parkinson, un mes desde que depositó sus mejores cartas ante Lord Arcturus Black, su abuelo.

"Nieto".

Se detuvo ante su abuelo y Señor, Harry se negó a debilitarse bajo sus severos ojos grises, de pie con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Ninguno de sus padres había hablado con él esa mañana, Walburga ni siquiera lo saludó con una mirada. Sirius y Regulus habían sido sometidos apropiadamente, dejando a Harry desayunando mientras su resolución se endurecía. Y ahora, ahora era el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

"Abuelo".

"Supongo que ayer no expresaste todas tus quejas con respecto a nuestra forma de vida".

Harry hizo una mueca ante eso, permitiendo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Estaba cuestionando la forma en que eran las cosas, las preguntas que tenían que decirse, pero que uno no debería haber presentado tan joven como él, de acuerdo con las gracias sociales. Sin embargo, para proteger a Sirius y Regulus del mundo, solo por un tiempo más, estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra.

"No veo por qué el campeón de la pureza de la sangre no usa el apellido de su familia. Si hablaba en serio de su causa, ¿Por qué se ocultaba? Se podía distanciar de su familia para salvar a las fuerzas del orden público mientras usaba su nombre con orgullo. Que él se esconde, sugiere que tiene algo que esconder. Me rehúso a seguir una causa que considera que el líder no se somete a las mismas reglas usando un nombre falso. Por todo lo que sabemos, él podría ser el hijo de dos squibs, convenciendo a sus criados de sangre pura de que realmente no son tan buenos como él, y menosprecian silenciosamente sus creencias".

Arcturus hizo un ruido extraño en la parte posterior de su garganta, como si ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a pensar sobre esto.

"Los sangre pura se casan tanto que es posible que el hombre esté tan relacionado con Slytherin como yo. No sabemos nada, y no veo la necesidad de someterme a una causa en un terreno tan injustificado. Si se tratara de pura sangre en el mundo, entonces eventualmente se convertiría en una batalla de quién tiene la sangre más pura. Nos enfrentaríamos mutuamente para alimentar la necesidad de sentirnos importantes".

"¿Y qué hay de las cosas que las sangres de barro traen al mundo?"

Harry hizo una mueca ante el insulto, pasándose la yema del pulgar por sus nudillos desde donde tenía las manos juntas detrás de la espalda.

"Educarlos en nuestros caminos. Hogwarts tiene estudios muggle, pero no estudios mágicos para aquellos que vienen a nuestro mundo. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que sigan nuestras costumbres si no permitimos que se les enseñe? Si visitaran China, un país separado de nosotros por distancia, no esperarían la misma cultura. Están equivocados en el hecho de que se acercan a nuestro mundo como si esperaran que fuera el mismo solo porque está ubicado en el mismo país, pero también estamos equivocados porque no los recibimos. No les enseñamos, los alejamos cuando intentan imponer sus creencias sobre nosotros, sin decirles por qué. ¿No era el trabajo de las Casas Antiguas y Nobles proteger el mundo mágico y todo lo que hay en él? ¿Cuándo la animosidad entre los sangre pura y los nacidos muggles se volvió más importante que la mejora de nuestra sociedad?

Arcturus le había permitido irse después de eso, sin duda yendo a hacer su propia investigación. Él había estado de acuerdo en que los "sangre de barro" no valían la pena el tiempo que tomaría para menospreciarlos. Harry se apresuró a señalar el hecho de que, si los nacidos muggles lo reconocieran como un heredero noble, él debería actuar así. Y no solo a sangre pura. Él era mejor que ellos, pero estaba por encima de su posición frotar ese hecho en sus caras. Estaba por encima de dominar su superioridad sobre los demás, explicó, y Arcturus había murmurado algo relacionado con los "duendes" y "más con azúcar que con sal".

Harry también había señalado que había nacido de un muggle para inventar el hechizo de desterrar, lo que significaba que no lo usaban, ya que todos los nacidos de muggle se consideraban inútiles según los estándares de la Casa Black. En eso, Arcturus parecía que se había tragado un limón, sacándolo de su oficina sin una respuesta. La idea le hizo sonreír a Harry, pero su abuelo le había dicho que esperara cartas de él cuando comenzara a estudiar en Hogwarts. Sin duda, su discusión sobre este tema no había terminado.

"Turais".

Se enderezó, pero no antes de besar las frentes de Sirius y Regulus, Harry se cuadró ante su padre. El hombre realmente no le había dicho mucho desde la bola de Parkinson, pero era mejor que las amenazas de Walburga que entrara mejor a Slytherin.

"¿Padre?"

Walburga resopló y se fue a saludar a otra dama de sangre pura. En el momento en que ella se había ido, Orion se arrodilló a su nivel, sorprendiendo a Harry, especialmente cuando los brazos lo rodearon por los hombros y lo abrazaron.

"No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con tus puntos de vista, incluso si le has dado a mi padre y a mí algo en lo que pensar", le susurró la voz al oído, y Harry no se perdió el hecho de que el hombre no se había referido Walburga, "Pero estoy orgulloso de ti. Por defenderte a ti mismo y a tus hermanos. Aunque no estemos de acuerdo, la familia está antes que todo lo demás".

Harry no pudo evitar que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa, algo conmovida. No tenía idea de cómo había sido Orión en otra vida, donde la existencia de Turais no había existido. Pero sintió que aquí, al menos, había impactado un poco en el hombre. Con suerte para mejor.

"Gracias padre. Probablemente terminemos en desacuerdo otra vez por una cosa u otra, pero seguirás siendo mi padre, ya que Sirius y Regulus serán para siempre mis hermanos. Y haré cualquier cosa para proteger a mi familia, incluso si eso significa ir en contra sus expectativas de ver a nuestra familia vivir a largo plazo, en lugar de morir como carne de cañón para un loco".

Orion frunció el ceño cuando se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos en serio antes de presionar un beso en la frente de Harry.

"Sé cuidadoso hijo".

Sentado en el tren, Harry ajustó la jaula de lechuza vacía que estaba sobre el piso, alejándola de la pared para que los barrotes no sonaran. Había dejado a Aquila, su hermosa lechuza común, en Grimmauld Place, listo para que sus hermanos le enviaran su primera carta. Volvería a su lado a la mañana siguiente, así que Harry no estaba demasiado preocupado. Su familia había salido de la estación hace cinco minutos, justo después de verlo subir al tren.

Harry rezó para que su madre, porque era su mal genio lo que Harry estaba preocupado después, no forzaría su mano. Dejaría la Casa Black si protegía a sus pequeños hermanos. No necesitaba el apoyo financiero de la Casa Black para vivir, después de todo, un pequeño frasco de veneno de Basilisk alcanzó un precio atractivo en el mercado. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, él sabía exactamente dónde llegar a uno.

Pero preferiría que no se supiera que había un basilisco alrededor.

Y si empeoraba lo peor, siempre podría ponerse en contacto con la única persona que sabía la verdad. Después de todo, cuando vivieron seiscientos años y se encontraron con varias personas con la misma cicatriz en el mismo lugar, solo habría pasado tanto tiempo antes de que uno sospechase. Pero a Harry le gustaría evitar tener que contactar a alguien tan políticamente poderoso, por muy alejado que esté, como Nicholas Flamel.

"Disculpe."

Harry se detuvo desde donde estaba dibujando el Basilisk debajo de Hogwarts, mirando a los invasores a su compartimiento. Dos chicas estaban paradas allí, pareciendo ansiosas, una ruborizándose furiosamente al verlo. Harry era consciente de que este cuerpo era atractivo, pero esperaba que la gente no empezara a perseguirlo hasta el tercer año, como mínimo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Cerró suavemente su cuaderno de bocetos, sonriendo educadamente como pudo. La niña sonrojada se puso aún más roja.

"¿Podemos compartir tu compartimento?"

Harry se levantó después de hacer un gesto para que entraran, sacando su varita y colocando sus baúles sobre los estantes sobre sus cabezas.

"¿Ya puedes hacer magia?" La chica que no estaba sonrojada preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, siguiendo el movimiento de su varita. Y era su varita, su preciosa varita de acebo, que había sido elaborada al mismo tiempo que la de Riddle. Esta fue la primera vida en la que lo dejaron caer en un momento en el que podría recogerlo. Sin incluir su primera vida, por supuesto.

"Siempre he sido capaz de controlar mi magia, aunque me han dicho que es muy inusual".

"Alice Smith", la niña, Alice, le tendió la mano, sonriendo. Fue el segundo en que sonrió cuando Harry la reconoció. Madre de Neville. Lo que significaba que Frank Longbottom estaría en Hogwarts pronto, si no lo estuviera ya. Harry tomó su mano, y con un florecimiento de sangre pura, le dio un beso.

"Turais Black".

"¿Black?" Los ojos de Alice se movieron para mirar a su sonrojada amiga, que parecía algo confundida con el cansancio repentino de sus acompañantes.

"¿Y usted mismo?"

"J-Jane Ward". Ah.

Alice sabía que su amiga había nacido de muggles, y esperaba que reaccionara tan brutalmente como cualquier otra persona de su familia.

Ignorando el hecho de que Alice se estaba encogiendo de emoción, Harry copió sus acciones, mostrándole el mismo respeto que tenía con Alice.

"Encantado", sonrió, sentándose una vez más, pateando los costosos zapatos en los que Walburga había insistido y cruzando las piernas sobre el almohadón de felpa. Alice realmente hizo una doble toma a su manera casual.

"Lo siento, ¿Quizás estabas esperando la rumoreada locura Black?"

Ahora era el turno de Alice de sonrojarse tan furiosamente como su amiga, que parecía completamente sorprendida.

"Lamento decir que la señorita Ward, que hay unos buenos estudiantes en Hogwarts que le despreciarán por sus orígenes. Mi familia sería un buen ejemplo de esto, pero creo en juzgar a alguien por su valía como persona. No me inclinaré ante la presión de grupo que algunos pueden intentar ejercer sobre mí, simplemente porque soy el heredero de la Casa Black. No te preocupes por nada, señorita Smith.

El viaje en tren fue agradable, Harry explicó todo sobre el prejuicio de sangre pura y cómo reaccionaron las diferentes fracciones. Después de pensarlo un poco, Jane había admitido que había estado esperando que todo fuera similar al mundo muggle, pero había aceptado permanecer abierto. Alice parecía algo impresionada con él, lo suficiente como para darle el uso de su primer nombre. Lo que provenía de una sangre pura como ella era un gran espectáculo de amistad. Ahora estaban parados en el gran salón, sus nombres a punto de ser llamados para ser ordenados. Un George Abbot había sido clasificado en Hufflepuff, con Cicero Avery yendo a Slytherin. Y luego fue él.

"Black, Turais".

Harry caminó hacia adelante con toda la gracia de un depredador, sentándose en el taburete de madera y permitiendo que el sombrero de clasificación cayera sobre su cabeza.

"Dios mío, no tú otra vez".

Harry rió, abiertamente en el pasillo, sin duda dejando a todos preguntándose qué le había dicho el sombrero.

"Es un placer hablar contigo de nuevo, sombrero."

"Odio ordenarte. Siempre apareciendo, siempre cambiando las cosas".

"Viene con el trabajo, me temo. ¿Supongo que ya sabes lo que sería mejor esta vez?"

"Eres el mayor mocoso con el que he tenido el disgusto de lidiar" . Incluso a través de las palabras murmuradas, Harry podía decir que el sombrero aún le tenía cariño, a su manera. Simplemente molesto, porque se suponía que debía clasificar a los niños, no a un inmortal que renace constantemente.

"¡Slytherin!"

Harry se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, se lo dio a McGonagall y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes. Fueron refinados, aplaudiendo cortésmente. Bueno, todos menos uno.

"¿En qué otro lugar esperabas que fuera un Parselmouth?" El grito de Bellatrix resonó por el pasillo, silenciando lo suficiente a todos, incluso a McGonagall, quien había estado a la mitad pronunciando el siguiente nombre.

Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en la mesa hasta que aterrizaron en Bellatrix, se sentaron en lo más alto con el resto de los séptimos años. Todos, y Harry quería decir todos, lo miraban. Aún con la cabeza en alto, se deslizó en el banco, ignorando la mirada de asombro de Avery, quien claramente no había puesto mucho énfasis en los rumores del baile de Parkinson a los que su familia no había asistido.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos se enteraran, pero a Harry le hubiera gustado haber pasado un año bajo el radar de Dumbledore. Demonios, incluso un mes hubiera sido agradable. El hombre también tenía el control de todo lo que lo rodeaba, y Harry no estaba interesado en involucrarse en esta guerra. Él había ayudado una vez, y no era su problema. Lo único que lo involucraría sería si sus amigos o familiares se emocionaron.

Entonces él borrará la amenaza.

Ya sea Dumbledore tratando de poner a Sirius en primera línea, o Voldemort tratando de cortejarlos a su lado. A Harry no le importó. Él había crecido desde el niño héroe que quería proteger a todos. Él no se mantendría al margen en un ataque, pero no buscaría problemas. Ya no. Lo encontró a menudo lo suficiente.

Alzando su mirada, Harry se encontró con los ojos pesados de Dumbledore, golpeando el intento de invadir su mente. Si Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, no lo mostró, sino que su rostro era una máscara de indiferencia.

Harry rompió el contacto primero cuando llamaron al nombre de Alice, aplaudiendo cortésmente mientras ordenaba a Gryffindor, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros de año mientras lo hacía.

Que empiece el juego.


	6. El heredero Black

**Saludos:** para Alfy-Malfoy, gracias por su apoyo.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El heredero Black**

Severus Snape se ajustó las túnicas de segunda mano, que no le quedaban bien, y que cubrían su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, pero emocionado. Después de todo, no era todos los días que comenzó Hogwarts.

"¡Vamos, Sev!" Los tonos casi musicales de Lily Evans resonaron en sus oídos y Severus sonrió, siguiendo a la joven pelirroja.

La familia Evans había tenido la amabilidad de acompañarlo a la estación de Kings Cross, y después de despedirse de su madre esta mañana, Severus estaba más que feliz de comenzar el primer día de su educación.

Arrastrando su baúl tras él, Severus dejó escapar un soplo de sorpresa cuando el borde se enredó en los escalones del tren. La sangre corrió a su cara mientras tiraba apresuradamente de la manija, desesperada por alcanzar a Lily y no ser elegida en el primer día de clases. No quería que lo conocieran como el niño que ni siquiera podía meter su baúl en el tren.

"¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?"

Mirando hacia arriba, sorprendido, Severus tomó al estudiante antes que él. Era más viejo, ya había elegido a Slytherin por la corbata que llevaba anudada alrededor de su impecable camisa blanca. El chico era irritantemente hermoso, con pómulos altos, ojos grises y una sonrisa encantadora. Sangre pura, no hay dudas al respecto.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir que no, que no necesitaba ayuda, el chico ya había agarrado el otro lado de su baúl y lo había obligado a subir al tren. Severus ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada, ya fuera un agradecimiento u orden para que el chico se perdiera, porque su ayudante había saltado de nuevo a la plataforma, donde fue atacado por dos formas más pequeñas. Ambos se ven muy similares. Hermanos. Uno llevaba las mismas túnicas de Hogwarts y Severus, sin clasificar, y el más joven parecía sumamente abatido por ver a sus hermanos mayores fuera.

Era un espectáculo enfermizo de afecto familiar, uno del cual Severus no quería ser parte en ser testigo. Entonces dio media vuelta y siguió a Lily.

O más bien, en la dirección general, esperaba que ella se hubiera ido.

No fue sino hasta una hora después del viaje en tren cuando el niño reapareció, abriendo la puerta de su compartimento y sonriéndoles a los dos.

"Hola. ¿Acabo de pensar que pasaría por aquí para ver si tienes alguna pregunta sobre Hogwarts?"

Severus se burló, tomando el desordenado moño sobre la cabeza del chico, algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Parecía bastante lindo, y eso quemó a Severus adentro para saber que había gente por ahí así.

"¿De Verdad?" La cabeza de Lily salió disparada del libro que había estado leyendo, sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver al chico mayor que lo había ayudado. Un rubor le sacudió las mejillas apenas, marcando cuidadosamente su lugar en el libro de texto de los dijes antes de ponerse de pie.

"Lily Evans, primer año".

"Turais Black, tercer año Slytherin. A tu servicio". Él presionó sus labios suavemente en los nudillos de Lily, mirándola desde debajo de esas espesas pestañas y Severus sintió que su estómago se convertía en hielo. No, no le permitiría a este chico llevar a su único amigo. Lily era su mejor amiga, él se negó a permitir que se la llevaran.

"Severus Snape". Cortando la visión de Black de Lily parándose frente a ella, Severus hizo una mueca. Medio esperaba que el obvio chico rico rechazara el apretón de manos. Para su sorpresa, el niño felizmente le estrechó la mano antes de sentarse en el banco.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿Con qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Cómo nos ordenan? La mamá de Sev no nos lo dijo".

Black se rió, y Severus se disgustó al encontrar el sonido tan agradable como el resto de él. El chico era el tipo de perfección que deseaba destruir, arruinar. Alguien como él no debería existir.

"Lo siento, señorita, no puedo decírselo. Considere que es un derecho de paso. Aunque si desea hacerme un favor, ¿Podría mencionar que estaré a la hora habitual de una charla? Comprenderás cuando te clasifiquen".

Lily parpadeó, la confusión era evidente en sus ojos verdes. Y luego pareció recordar que no había una fuente en el mundo mágico que ella todavía no había agotado ahora se sentó frente a ella y casi vibró en su asiento.

"¿Qué tipo de hechizos ya conoces? ¿Aprenderemos algo en el primer año que no esté en los libros? ¡Oh! ¿De qué está hecha tu varita?"

Black hizo una mueca ante su última pregunta, al igual que Severus. Sabía, por su madre, que era muy insultante preguntar por la varita de otro, no solo era descortés, sino que también podía ser tomado ofensivamente. La mayoría de los sangre pura sería muy insultada por la pregunta, y a juzgar por el anillo del heredero en el dedo del niño.

"No le preguntaría a nadie más sobre esta pregunta, Red, es muy inapropiado hacerlo. Preguntarle a alguien sobre el centro de la varita podría tomarse como si estuvieras planeando dañarlos. Hay algunos libros sobre varita mágica que explicarán por qué, son una buena lectura, así que los recomendaría. En cuanto a mi varita mágica, bueno, tengo dos. Obtuve uno de Ollivander como todos los demás, pero gané la alianza de otra varita. Supongo que puedo decir sobre eso, porque trato de no usarlo, y el intento habitual de fallar la varita de un mago no funcionará en ese. La cola Thestral del núcleo, la única que existe".

"¿Qué es un Thestral?" Lily parecía haber olvidado sus otras preguntas, aferrándose a la frase que ella no había entendido. Detenido como estaba por admitirlo, Severus también estaba interesado. No había oído hablar de un Thestral antes, su madre nunca los había mencionado.

"Es una raza de caballo alado, cuerpo de tipo esquelético, reptil sorta en sus características. No es demasiado cómodo para montar, pero es lo suficientemente agradable".

"¿Has montado uno antes?"

Black, parecía vacilar en responder esta pregunta. Y cuando lo hizo, fue de una manera lenta y controlada.

"Sí, lo hice. Hay un grupo de ellos en Hogwarts, pero dudo que los veas".

Lily parecía abatida.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Somos demasiado jóvenes? ¿No son amistosos?"

Severus se burló, a punto de encajar en el chico que había conseguido las esperanzas de Lily de ver un nuevo animal mágico. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante la mirada en la cara de Black. No es que no estuviera sonriendo, sino que parecía casi triste al hacerlo.

"Lo siento, lo puse mal. No es que no puedas presentarte, es solo que prefiero que no puedas verlos. Las únicas personas que pueden ver a Thestrals son aquellos que han sido testigos de la muerte". Ahora había silencio en la cabaña, si uno ignoraba las dos respiraciones que habían absorbido los primeros años.

Black se levantó, quitándose la tierra que no había en el interior de sus pantalones al hacerlo.

"Me temo que tendré que dejarlo por ahora, hay muchos primeros años que probablemente también tengan algunas preguntas".

Lily se había sentado en silencio después de eso, mirando al piso del compartimiento durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Severus estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?"

"No sé Sev. Es realmente triste. Él no era mucho más viejo que nosotros, y ya ha visto a alguien morir".

Severus se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño. Black era increíblemente desconsiderado, solo decía hechos así. ¿No consideró que podría haber molestado a Lily? ¿No pensó él en absoluto? Antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y una cara se asomó. Por un segundo, Severus pensó que Black tenía el valor de mostrar su rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la relación que había visto antes, probablemente un hermano menor.

"Oye, ¿Has visto a mi hermano mayor? ¿La misma cara que yo, pero no tan guapa?" Hubo un par de risas sorprendidas, tanto de Lily como del chico con gafas detrás del hermano menor de Black.

"Sí. El tonto inconsiderado pasó por aquí hace no más de cinco minutos. Muy bien".

"¡Severus!" Fue por el grito de indignación de Lily que Severus perdió el aullido de ira del hermano de Black, quien sacó su varita y le lanzó una maldición. No sintiéndose diferente, Severus abrió la boca para burlarse del chico, solo para que las palabras sin sentido cayeran más allá de sus labios.

"¡No hables así de mi hermano! ¡Turais es muy brillante y podría limpiar el suelo contigo!" Y entonces Black cerró de golpe la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a Severus furioso mientras Lily lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sin embargo comenzó a buscar en los libros de texto la contra maldición.

Sirius le sonrió a su nuevo amigo James Potter, su sonrisa amenazó con partirle la cara mientras el chico le contaba todo sobre el momento en que su magia accidental accidentalmente había helado sobre el piso del salón de baile en Potter Manor. La fiesta de bienvenida acababa de terminar, se les había dado órdenes de irse a su sala común, y Sirius podía sentir el hielo en su estómago dando saltos. Casi lo temía. Sabía desde que Turais se fue a Hogwarts en qué casa quería estar, y soñó con la reacción de su madre, sin duda furiosa, y probablemente hilarante. Pero los sueños y la realidad eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

"Oye cachorro, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Con la cabeza levantada, Sirius se quedó mirando la forma de su hermano mayor, que acababa de terminar sonriendo en uno de los terceros años en su casa. Alice algo si recordaba correctamente.

"Oye Turais... No estás enojado, ¿verdad?" Un brazo fue arrojado sobre su hombro, los nudillos de su hermano cavando suavemente en la parte superior de su cráneo.

"Maldición, nunca me enojé cuando tú y el pequeño equipo solían meterse en mi cama y la noche con tus pies fríos, ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo ahora?"

Sonrojándose mientras James se reía de ese pequeño bocado de información, Sirius golpeó a su hermano en el brazo.

"Lo digo en serio. ¿No estás molesto porque no estoy en Slytherin contigo?"

"Nah. No harías bien allí, he sabido por un tiempo que terminarías en Gryffindor. No te preocupes por mamá, ya he hablado de esta posibilidad con ella". Sirius sabía esto.

Él y Regulus habían estado usando a Kreacher para espiar a Turais cada vez que su hermano mayor estaba involucrado en las 'conversaciones de crecimiento'. Sabía que Turais había amenazado con dejar a la familia nuevamente si se atrevían a reprender a Sirius si no iba a Slytherin. No se había dado cuenta la primera vez, pero ahora lo sabía.

La Casa Black no podía darse el lujo de echar a Turais, no cuando obviamente era tan poderosamente mágico y un parselmouth para arrancar. Eso no impidió que Walburga golpeara a Turais cada vez que lo mencionaba. Turais estaba constantemente en desacuerdo con su madre, que ahora sabía que tomaría cierto nivel de abuso para proteger a sus hermanos antes de que él realmente pasara por su amenaza. Sirius sabía lo que su hermano hacía por él, que era la razón por la que maldeciría a ese gitano grasiento que lo había insultado. Turais estaba tan lejos de desconsiderado como cualquiera podría tener. Nadie sería tan bueno como Turais en los ojos de Sirius. El chico los había llevado acampando durante el verano durante una semana, solo los tres en el bosque, a media hora caminando de la cabaña del tío Alphard. Sirius nunca había tenido una semana tan divertida sin padres.

"Gracias Turais".

"No te preocupes, cachorro", la mano estaba de vuelta en su cabello, desordenando los mechones rizados. Sirius había dejado crecer su cabello al mismo largo que el de su hermano, pero no se molestó en atarlo como lo hacía Turais.

"¿Me dirás si alguien intenta intimidarte?"

"Por supuesto."

Turais sonrió, alborotando su cabello una última vez. Habían estado caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, y los primeros años parecían haberse reunido alrededor de Turais mientras seguían el camino perfecto. Era obvio por qué, Turais se había tomado la molestia de presentarse a todos en el tren, por lo que era un rostro familiar y amistoso.

"Eso va para todos ustedes, por supuesto". El perfecto resopló.

"Sí, Black es el único Slytherin decente que encontrarás".

"Oh Pearson, me halagas".

"¿Erm, señor Black?"

Sirius sonrió a la pelirroja que se había reído de su broma en el tren, la que había estado sentada con el gitano grasiento. Incluso Turais parecía entretenido por el título.

"¡Haré que sepas que es heredero Black para ti!" Sirius dijo tan snootily como pudo, levantando la nariz en el aire y ganando una risa jadeante de James y el chico tranquilo que se había sentado al lado de la fiesta, algo de Remus. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sonrojándose levemente pero Turais solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Solo Turais hará a la señorita Evans. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Le dije al sombrero que estarías allí para hablar con él. Él dijo..." hizo una pausa, sonrojándose, "unas pocas palabras no muy agradables".

Turais se rió de nuevo, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a un retrato que albergaba a una mujer bastante regordeta.

"Gracias, señorita Evans. Debo partir. Sea bueno, Sirius, y no se olvide de escribirle a Regulus".

Y con eso, su hermano mayor se había ido.

Una vez que les dieron una pequeña introducción a la casa de Gryffindor, Sirius se encontró sentado en un dormitorio con otros tres niños. James Potter, el chico que había conocido en el tren que amaba las bromas pesadas. Remus Lupin, que se había sentado a su lado en la fiesta y parecía nerviosamente tímido. Y Peter Pettigrew, que simplemente parecía socialmente incómodo.

"Tu hermano está bien, ya sabes, por un Slytherin". Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonreía a James.

"Turais es grandioso. Él no es como los otros Slytherins. Cuando estaba en su segundo año, ese idiota Malfoy trató de atrapar a un niño muggle que estaba delante de él. Turais lo golpeó con un hechizo desterrador. El caso es que estaban encendidos. en el tercer piso, por lo que ese imbécil sale volando por la ventana, las tierras chocan justo en el medio del Lago Negro. Fue detenido durante dos meses, pero dice que valió la pena".

James se reía con fuerza, agarrándose el estómago, mientras que Remus y Peter parecían asombrados.

"¿Él se defendió por un nacido en muggle? B… pero, la familia Black…"

"Turais no es como nuestros padres", espetó Sirius, haciendo una mueca al pensarlo, "Dice que debemos formar nuestras propias opiniones. Es increíble".

"Yo... ¿No es Lucius Malfoy un sexto año?"

"¿Si lo?"

James lo miró boquiabierto, al igual que Remus y Peter.

"¡Pero eso significaría que es tres años mayor que tu hermano! ¡No hay forma de que haya podido tirarlo por la ventana!"

"Por favor, Turais ha estado lanzando magia conscientemente desde que tenía tres años, creo. Su primer toque de magia accidental sería minutos después de que naciera. ¡Puede lanzar el encantamiento patronus sin parar y ha sido capaz de hacerlo desde que tenía seis años! lo que sé es que Turais es un genio". Asegurándose de que sus compañeros de dormitorio fueran completamente conscientes de cuán increíble era su hermano, Sirius sonrió.

La mejor parte es que su hermano nunca le diría que no a él si pedía ayuda con su tarea. ¡No a los ojos de Sirius Puppy Dog!

Severus Snape solo podía mirar impotente mientras los estudiantes mayores vaciaban su baúl en la sala común, riéndose del hecho de que la gran mayoría era de segunda mano. Sus manos fueron sostenidas a la espalda por uno de los muchachos mayores, lo que le obligó a permanecer quieto incluso mientras luchaba por liberarse. Estaba rezando por un milagro, que la carta de "buena suerte" no le hubiera "encontrado" para que su madre enferma la leyera en el tren. Estaba escondido en uno de sus libros, y por la mirada en el rostro de un niño.

"¡Oigan chicos, escuchen esto!" Aclaró su garganta y Severus sintió su estómago caer, horrorizado de que las tiernas palabras de su madre estuvieran a punto de ser transmitidas ante toda su casa.

O más bien, habría sucedido, si las serpientes no hubieran inundado repentinamente la sala común.

Estaban en todas partes, surgiendo de las tallas de piedra, la alfombra, el techo. Demonios, incluso el candelabro lucía menos elegante ya que las decoraciones de plata envolvieron las piernas de uno de sus torturadores. El Slytherin lo detuvo porque se había soltado por sorpresa, y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar sus brazos, no muy dispuesto a arriesgarse a que el pozo de las serpientes comenzara a juntar sus cosas. Pero parecía que no era necesario, las serpientes lo estaban haciendo por él, colocando todas sus pertenencias en su baúl.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" El tono frío y mortal no expresaba una pregunta, sino más una demanda.

Las cabezas se volvieron, y Severus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era la fuente. Era el horrible chico Black, que estaba apoyado contra la pared de la sala común, justo al lado de la salida. Solo que, no se veía tan amable como lo había hecho en el tren. De hecho, se veía francamente cruel. La única luz en la habitación provenía de la gran chimenea, y proyectaba oscuras sombras sobre la cara del niño.

"Black…" comenzó uno de los muchachos, levantando sus manos para mostrar que no quería hacer daño. Las serpientes corrieron hacia arriba es el cuerpo, fijando las extremidades a su lado y efectivamente silenciarlo.

"Durante dos años he visto a esta casa menospreciar a los demás. Pensé que no podías hundirte más. Pero en realidad le estoy haciendo esto a una serpiente compañera. Estoy disgustado. Ya sabes cómo me paro en este tema. Me gustaría recordarte. Avery, ¿Qué adorna tus colgaduras?

Un chico de cabello oscuro se paró a un lado, que no había participado, solo lo miraba, tragó saliva mientras toda la atención se desplazaba hacia él, esperando una respuesta.

"Erm, ¿Serpientes?"

"Vaisey, ¿Qué hay grabado en las paredes de piedra de tu dormitorio?"

"S-serpientes, Black".

Black avanzaba ahora, de ninguna manera el estudiante más alto, quizás ni siquiera el más alto de su año. Pero el poder parecía derramarse de todos sus vertidos cuando se acercaba al rubio blanqueador, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy. ¿Qué hay en cada superficie de esta casa?"

El chico mayor se burló, pero con miedo en sus ojos. Especialmente cuando la serpiente de piedra se enroscó alrededor de su torso cepilló su lengua a través del grueso vaso sanguíneo en su cuello.

"Ya conoces Black. Serpientes".

"Sí, serpientes. Y las serpientes deberían proteger las suyas. Obviamente, como Parselmouth, me responden".

Dulce Salazar, ¿Black era un Parselmouth? Por supuesto que lo era, ¿De qué otro modo las serpientes lo habrían obedecido tan fácilmente?

Black tomó la carta de su madre de la mano del chico mayor, frunciéndole el ceño severamente antes de pasársela a Severus con su caparazón de concha, sin mirarla una vez.

Te escucho de nuevo. La mascota de Salazar está indudablemente hambrienta después de años de reclusión. Black hizo una pausa, volviéndose hacia los otros primeros años, que habían estado de pie con los ojos abiertos al borde de la sala común.

"Esto no solo se aplica a la casa de Slytherin. Si alguien más se atreve a intimidarte, avísame y haré algo al respecto. Las detenciones significan poco para mí". Y luego el chico siseó. No fue por enojo ni molestia. Pero en cambio, un lenguaje inteligente que nadie más podría entender.

Parseltongue.

Un escalofrío involuntario corrió por su columna vertebral cuando todas las serpientes se retiraron a sus lugares de descanso anteriores. Pero ahora todos sabían que estaban allí, esperando ser utilizados nuevamente. Black los miró por última vez antes de que la persona helada lo dejara.

"Espero no tener que darte otro recordatorio. Será muy desagradable para los dos si es así. Buenas noches". Y luego desapareció por las escaleras.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que no había notado que estaba conteniendo, Severus se retiró a la habitación de su dormitorio, en la que había caminado diez minutos antes para ver cómo los años superiores le robaban su baúl.

"Merlín, era aterrador".

"Es un Parselmouth, ¿Qué esperabas?"

"¡Pensé que mi hermana solo estaba tirando de mi pierna! ¡No le creí!"

Girando para mirar a los niños que estaban murmurando unos a otros, Severus alzó una ceja ante los comentarios. Sin embargo, fue cierto ese primer comentario... Por un momento, Black había sido alguien más que humano, algo verdaderamente aterrador.

Ahora entendía al Black más joven e idiota, cómo había dicho que Turais Black podría fregar el piso con él. No lo dudaba, claramente era el que tenía más poder en Slytherin, no importaba cuánto le molestaran los años superiores por ello.

Severus necesitaba más información. Y ahora.


	7. Un mono mágico

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Un mono mágico**

"¡Turais!"

Un cuerpo se estrelló contra su espalda y Harry casi se cae, solo logrando mantenerse erguido agarrando la estatua más cercana. Alice y Jane, con quienes había estado caminando hacia la biblioteca, soltaron risitas, las escondieron delicadamente detrás de sus manos.

"Sirius, buenos días". El Black más joven estaba aferrado a su espalda, las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos enroscados alrededor de sus omóplatos. Eran dos semanas del nuevo año, el sol de mediados de septiembre escondido bajo una capa de nubes de aspecto lluvioso. Harry había ido a la biblioteca para ayudar a Alice y Jane con su tarea de defensa antes de que de repente lo abordaran.

"Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi tarea", le recordó Sirius, tomando las mejillas de su hermano mayor y estirando su rostro hacia una sonrisa aún más grande de lo normal. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su costado y Sirius se encontró arrojado sobre los hombros a los que anteriormente se había aferrado.

"Muy bien, pequeña lapa, te ayudaré".

"¡Estupendo!"

Harry hizo una pausa, girándose para ver mejor a la comitiva que había estado silenciosamente detrás de él. Los pequeños Merodeadores estaban frente a él, James Potter ofrecía una enorme sonrisa mientras Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se movían tímidamente. Eran niños tan inocentes. Y si tuviera algo que decir al respecto, se quedarían de esa manera.

"Hola, soy James Potter". La mano fue presentada ante él y Harry escondió silenciosamente a Sirius contra su costado, al igual que uno sostendría una pelota de rugby. Fue una visión cómica, teniendo en cuenta que el hermano negro más joven era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que su hermano mayor. Harry no mencionaría el hecho de que lo estaba reteniendo con magia sin varita, era mucho más impresionante si no lo mencionaba.

"Turais Black. El guardián y heredero de Sirius Black, en orden de importancia".

Sirius se burló, empujando un puño en su estómago y Harry se rió mientras caía al suelo por el golpe, la magia aún mantenía a Sirius en la misma posición, sin importar cómo el chico intentaba liberarse.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tarea te está causando problemas?"

"¡Defensa! ¡Tenemos que crear una lista de hechizos y sus usos en defensa, pero no sabemos cómo investigar!" James se había cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño ante la forma flotante de Sirius a quien Harry todavía estaba sonriendo.

Permitiendo que el chico bajara de nuevo, Harry se levantó, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo.

"Le he prometido a Alice y Jane algo de ayuda también, así que tendrás que aguantar el uno al otro".

"¡Bueno!"

Incluso dos semanas después de su escolarización, la cabeza de Remus Lupin todavía estaba girando por todo lo que estaba experimentando. Él tenía amigos. Hizo amigos que se rieron y bromearon con él. Un amigo tenía un hermano mayor, que estaba feliz de escucharlos y ofrecer ayuda con la tarea. Incluso se separó de sus propios amigos para consultar con ellos en los corredores para ver si estaban bien. Turais Black fue amable con todos, sin importar la casa, la edad, la sangre. Remus lo miró. Era un estudiante estrella, era amado por todos sus maestros, por todos los estudiantes. Bueno, casi todo. A la mayoría de los Slytherins mayores parecía no gustarle, pero estaban aterrorizados de él al mismo tiempo. Remus había expresado cuidadosamente este pensamiento la noche anterior mientras estaban en su dormitorio, esperando que el hermano menor del extraño niño mayor tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sirius había parpadeado, mirando ciego a la pregunta antes de que una risa nerviosa hubiera salido de sus labios.

"Sigo olvidando que ninguna de tus familias realmente socializa. Turais es un Parselmouth, lo mostró en la bola de Parkinson justo antes de comenzar Hogwarts. Y aparentemente la sala común de Slytherin está cubierta de serpientes. Los sorprendió acosando a alguien, y sabes qué Turais como es. No puede soportarlo. Lo escuché de Zabini, aparentemente todos cobraron vida y ataron a todos. Amenazó con tirarlos a la Cámara de los Secretos si los atrapaba de nuevo".

Remus lo había mirado, y luego le preguntó si el chico realmente había encontrado la legendaria cámara. Pero Sirius se había encogido de hombros, murmurando que Turais siempre jugaba sus cartas lo más cerca posible de su pecho, para que nadie supiera si estaba faroleando o no hasta que llegara el momento de actuar.

De todos modos, la Casa de Slytherin parecía estar en su mejor comportamiento en este momento. Ciertamente explica el asombro que llenaba los ojos de los Slytherins más jóvenes cada vez que pasaba Turais. Después de todo, él tenía el regalo legendario de su casa.

Pero Remus no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, era el diecinueve de septiembre después de todo, la luna llena era esta noche. James ya había preguntado si estaba bien, a lo que Remus había negado con la cabeza, murmurando que sería mejor ir a la enfermería que quedarse en la cama. Él estaba caminando por el corredor ahora, haciendo una mueca. Odiaba la mentira, sobre todo porque sus nuevos amigos parecían muy agradables y acepto. Pero, pero no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

"Tarde Remus".

La cabeza de Remus se levantó, mirando la única forma ligeramente más alta de Turais Black. Desde que el chico mayor había tomado un momento para estar cerca de algunos de sus compañeros de año, Remus se había sorprendido de encontrar al chico uno de los más cortos de su año. No parecía correcto, con todos los elogios por su poder e inteligencia, que el chico fuera tan bajo.

"Hola Turais".

"¿Supongo que te vas a la enfermería? No te ves tan bien y es un poco andar... ¿Necesitas un caballito?"

Remus se sonrojó. No quería admitirlo, pero sus piernas se sentían débiles con la temida anticipación de lo que sucedería esta noche. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada, porque Turais agarró uno de sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su espalda, y agarrarlo de los hombros del muchacho fue todo lo que Remus pudo hacer para no caerse. Turais comenzó a caminar alegremente por el pasillo, saludando con la cabeza a los estudiantes que pasaban, hasta que doblaron hacia el ala del hospital, donde estaban solos; sin duda, Madam Pomfrey todavía estaba en el gran salón, terminando de cenar.

"Escucha Remus, sé que eres un hombre lobo".

Remus se congeló de horror, mirando al chico mayor que acababa de sentarlo en una cama, frotándose tímidamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza de tal manera que el desordenado moño de su cabello comenzaba a deshacerse.

"Sé que es una transformación dolorosa, especialmente sin un paquete. Creo que lo que intento decir es que soy un animago. Cuando estoy en esa forma, tampoco me puedo transformar en un hombre lobo. ¿Quieres que me una contigo?

Con la respiración aún atrapada en su garganta, Remus solo podía mirar al chico mayor. Había leído todos los libros sobre su estado, por supuesto, y había sido capaz de absorber la información real escondida detrás del sesgo. Una noche sin manada, como la que había sufrido todos los meses, era dolorosa. No hay otra manera de describirlo. Y había leído que Animagi no podía infectarse, pero no se había atrevido a esperar, a soñar que...

"¿C-puedes?" No estaba seguro de lo que estaba preguntando, si fuera por el chico para mostrarle, para demostrar que realmente podía transformarse, o que podía soportar la idea de permanecer en términos amistosos con él ahora que conocía el secreto de Remus.

Turais Black se apartó, y luego, donde un chico se había detenido antes, ahora había una criatura de primates. Tenía el pelo largo, gris sedoso, con las marcas blancas de la firma alrededor de sus ojos. Una punta de la marca derecha en forma de la cicatriz en la frente de Turais. Era del tamaño de un gorila, pero tenía la estructura del cuerpo de un mono más delgado, con una cola larga para mantener el equilibrio. Y luego desapareció, reapareciendo pero un segundo después.

Remus también había leído sobre ellos antes. ¡Demiguise! ¡Una criatura mágica!

"¿Eres una Demiguise?" Preguntó Remus, asombrado cuando el gran mono se transformó en un niño.

"Sí. Entonces, ¿Quiero que me una contigo?"

"Yo-¿No te importa que yo sea un w-hombre lobo?" Remus apenas podía levantar su voz por encima de un susurro, rezando para que no se riera de él. Que esto no era una especie de broma cruel.

"Nah. Eres un niño inteligente, necesito tu ayuda para mantener a Sirius en línea una vez que él y James se hayan asentado lo suficiente como para comenzar a hacer bromas a la gente". Remus resopló levemente antes de ofrecer una sonrisa vacilante al chico que se transformó de nuevo en un mono mágico.

"¡El Sr. Black!"

Tanto el niño como el mono se volvieron para mirar a Madam Pomfrey, que estaba mirando a la Demiguise con asombro y furia. Entonces quizás Turais no le había dicho a nadie que era un animago entonces.

Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose dolorido en cada miembro. Pero no se parecía en nada a la armonía de la agonía que generalmente lo saludaba. Una manta se había cubierto sobre él después de la transformación, y el pelo largo de una Demiguise le hacía cosquillas en el antebrazo. Turais Black, en forma de mono, se había quedado dormido junto a él, sin duda cansado más allá de toda creencia después de permanecer despierto toda la noche para luchar con un hombre lobo.

Todavía podía recordar la cara de Madam Pomfrey cuando Turais le había dicho que quería pasar la noche, y había tenido una discusión de quince minutos con el Profesor Dumbledore antes de que Turais finalmente ganara la oportunidad de pasar la noche con un hombre lobo. Hubo un chirrido abajo antes de que se abriera la puerta, el director se paró frente a ellos.

Remus se sentó lentamente, agarrando la manta a su alrededor y apoyándose contra la forma dormida de Turais.

"No creo que sea una especie común de mono", fue el saludo que les dieron, Turais lentamente despertando a su lado. La gran boca del mono se abrió en un bostezo, Remus hizo una mueca ante el olor antes de que pudiera detenerse. Turais se rió, volviendo a la forma humana y pasando una mano por su cabello ahora libre.

Impactado por lo parecidos que estaban los dos Hermanos Black en ese momento, Remus se obligó a concentrarse, revisando su cuerpo y contento de encontrarlo libre de nuevas heridas.

"Esa fue mi mejor transformación", susurró en voz baja, volviéndose para mirar a Turais, sin duda la gratitud brilló en sus ojos. Una mano solo alborotó su cabello, el chico mayor se rió.

"Sí, bueno, todos serán así ahora, no te dejaré solo, y siempre es bueno estirar mis extremidades animagus".

Remus sonrió. De repente, la idea de que alguien supiera lo que realmente era ya no era tan atemorizante. Turais mantendría su secreto. Protegió a todos los que pudo en la escuela. Él no odiaba a nadie por su sangre, a pesar de que era bien sabido que la mayoría de los Black lo hacía. Si él pudiera abandonar sus enseñanzas sobre la sangre, ¿Por qué el hombre lobo era tan estirado?

Arrojando sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Turais, Remus se sonrojó pero se negó a retirar el gesto.

Gracias


	8. Una bola de nieve sobre una colina

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Una bola de nieve sobre una colina**

Harry se sentó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Era el tercer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y aunque estaba más que complacido de estar pasando tiempo con Regulus otra vez, eso no significaba que quisiera hacerlo de la manera que se le estaba imponiendo.

"Turais, ¿Qué llevas puesto?" La voz de su madre rompió sus pensamientos y Harry hizo una mueca, girándose para mirar a la mujer a su lado. Él estaba actualmente vestido con un par de pantalones ajustados de cuero de dragón, junto con un chaleco a juego desde el cual el algodón blanco de su camisa se mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. Las mangas de dicha camisa estaban enrolladas hasta el codo, mostrando orgullosamente las pistolas de la varita doble sobre sus antebrazos. Combinado con las botas de piel basilisco que le había encargado, el sastre mantenía la piel del cobertizo que él le había traído, ya que se le había permitido conservar la mitad, parecía un soldado listo para la guerra. No es un heredero de sangre pura que se prepara para una reunión familiar durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

"La prima Narcissa intenta llevar a Malfoy consigo, al igual que la prima Bellatrix está trayendo a su nuevo marido". Harry hizo una mueca ante la idea. El heredero Lestrange se había graduado un año detrás de Bellatrix, y Harry se alegró de ver su espalda. Él tenía suficiente con el hermano menor en su propio año.

"Malfoy va a intentar algo, ya sea por la clasificación de Sirius, o por el truco que hice la primera noche. Prefiero no ir sin estar preparado".

"¡¿Qué truco hiciste?!"

Harry miró a Walburga mientras terminaba de atar sus botas, viendo como sus ojos bajaban hacia ellos.

"¡¿Y de dónde sacaste las botas de piel Basilisk?!"

Honestamente, no era Malfoy para quien Harry se estaba preparando. Fue Bellatrix. Desde su clasificación una tensión se había estado acumulando entre ellos. Durante los primeros once años de la vida de Harry, la niña había estado celosa de sus habilidades mágicas y, más tarde, de su lengua Parsel. Pero ella no había sido capaz de tocarlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, con Sirius trayendo lo que podría clasificarse como una "desgracia" para el apellido de la familia Black, ella podría desafiarlo a un duelo ante su Señor solo para derribarlo. Harry no planeaba permitir que eso sucediera. De hecho, iba a desafiar a Bellatrix. No solo para poder dispersar parte de la tensión entre ellos, sino también para evitar que lastime a su hermano menor. Con esto, tanto Malfoy como Lestrange recibirían el mensaje de que se había puesto a sí mismo en la línea de fuego tanto para Sirius como para Regulus. Solo que él sería muchísimo más duro, imposible en realidad, para que ellos derribaran.

Especialmente cuando tenía algo que proteger.

"No importa. Lo único que importa es que no voy a perder".

Sirius y Regulus habían mirado fijamente su nuevo estado de vestimenta, tan diferente de las túnicas formales en las que habían sido forzados. Sin embargo, ambos habían sabido mantener la lengua con su madre respirando en sus cuellos. Habían llegado a Black Manor, la casa de su abuelo paterno por su apariencia, Walburga soltando su agarre mortal sobre el hombro de Harry tan pronto como estuvieron en su lugar. Orión estaba de pie con Sirius y Regulus, con una ceja fruncida en la cara, pero parecía menos interesado en el razonamiento de Harry por su estado actual de vestimenta, y más centrado en lo que significaría el resultado de su pequeño guardarropa. Harry no podía culparlo, generalmente estas cenas familiares eran terriblemente aburridas, con el único tipo de acción siendo los insultos apenas disimulados detrás de las palabras cubiertas de azúcar. Para ver un duelo real, tal vez dos,

Ciertamente iba a hacer lo de Harry.

Abriendo las puertas de Black Manor, Harry se adelantó y le dio su túnica al elfo doméstico, continuando hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba el resto de la familia. Ya podía sentir la poderosa magia oscura que sin duda estaba marcada en el brazo de al menos una persona que estaba dentro de esa habitación. Podía sentir el familiar silbido oscuro de la magia de Riddle arremolinándose alrededor de la habitación, la oscuridad casi como un bienvenido hogar.

Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de su tiempo, el más cercano a lo que una vez había sido su hogar. E hizo todo lo posible para protegerlo, incluso si era un poco diferente de lo que recordaba.

Las puertas se abrieron para él a la llamada de su magia, la magia del heredero de la familia Black. Sin duda, los ojos destellaron verdes, la mirada de Harry aterrizó sobre la forma de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, ambos marcados. Bellatrix pudo haber sido una familia cuando era niña, ella había sido su rival desde una edad temprana. Hasta que ella fue a Hogwarts, hasta que se enredó con esa multitud. Ella había elegido su lado ahora, un lado que estaba parado frente al suyo.

Antes de que la niña pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Harry le dio un golpecito en la muñeca y la varita de élder respondió su llamada, disparando en su mano en lugar de la habitual Holly.

"Yo, Turais Rigel Black, heredero de la Casa Black, declaro que Bellatrix Lestrange, de soltera Black y su esposo han avergonzado a la familia al permitir que el pretendiente mestizo Tom Riddle, el autodenominado Lord Voldemort los califique. Y desafío a ambos a un duelo de honor".

Duelo de Honor

Básicamente, una parte piensa que otra ha avergonzado, se pelea para defender su honor. Si Bellatrix y Rodolphus pierden, una realidad, entonces tendrían que dejar lo que estaban haciendo inmediatamente, o la reacción los vería avergonzados por cada familia con vida en caso de que las noticias salgan. Bellatrix realmente le gruñó, mientras que Arcturus había girado la cabeza para ver mejor a su nieto, el tercer año que desafiaba a dos que ya se habían graduado.

Por la aguda respiración que había detrás de él, Harry supuso que Walburga había escuchado su declaración.

Escribiendo casualmente el nombre completo de Tom en el aire, Harry miró perezosamente a su familia más cercana, frunciendo el ceño a su madre en particular. Con un gesto de la mano, las letras se reorganizaron y Walburga emitió un suave sonido de asfixia.

"Aunque, por supuesto, esto no es un gran shock para ti ¿es madre querida? Después de todo, estabas en la escuela mientras que Tom recorría los pasillos, desatando el Basilisco de Slytherin. Has sospechado, por supuesto, y ahora sabes que es verdad Estás presionando la agenda de una mestiza. Piensa en eso mientras termino este duelo".

Ahora todos habían entrado al salón de baile, la única habitación lo suficientemente grande como para contener un duelo decente. En comparación con la figura casi relajada de Rodolphus, Bellatrix parecía cautelosa. Con razón. Sabía lo fuerte que era su magia, sabía que había estado controlando conscientemente desde muy temprana edad. No podían matarlo, con él siendo el heredero oficial, pero sabía que desarmarlo no significaría el final de un duelo. Porque su magia era tan buena sin varita. Un secreto familiar que había sido escondido para usarlo solo en casos de emergencia.

Un secreto Rodolphus claramente no había sido dejado entrar.

Golpeando con los dedos la madera sólida de la varita vieja, Harry ajustó su agarre ligeramente, esperando que Arcturus diera el visto bueno. El Black mayor parecía un poco vacilante, los ojos parpadeaban entre los dos Lestranges y su nieto, y le preguntaron si Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El acero en su expresión debe haber respondido al hombre, porque Arcturus dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a los espectadores. La hermana Black restante, Andrómeda que se escapó con su hijo nacido de los muggles el verano pasado, estaba sentada entre un furioso Walburga y un Lucius Malfoy que al menos podría tratar de ocultar su emoción. Era obvio que el chico mayor estaba esperando que lo golpearan.

Bueno, él iba a estar muy decepcionado.

"Empezar."

Harry se hizo a un lado, girando su cuerpo en el aire y los dos aturdidores, abriendo hechizos realmente, lo echaron de menos por una milla. Rodolphus soltó un gruñido de sorpresa, y luego un grito cuando el hechizo no verbal de Harry golpeó su mejilla, pareciendo sospechosamente una marca de bofetada. Así que había ajustado el hechizo un poco, ¿y qué?

"¿No sabes que se supone que debes dejar que los más pequeños sean los primeros? Algunos etiqueta de duelos".

Bellatrix en realidad le gruñó, moviendo la varita y enviando lo que reconoció como una maldición rompe huesos en su camino. Harry la atrapó en el extremo de su varita antes de devolverla en dirección a Rodolphus. De acuerdo, esa fue una respuesta muy irritante.

Capturar un hechizo en tu varita era difícil, y solo podía hacerse si tu magia era significativamente más fuerte que la magia en el hechizo. Probablemente podría hacer el movimiento con todos, incluso si tuviera que tener algo de cuidado al manejar un hechizo de Voldemort o Dumbledore. Básicamente fue un movimiento para presumir, uno para agravar a los oponentes. Y desde la cara de Bellatrix, entendió el movimiento por completo.

Ella ni siquiera se volvió hacia Rodolphus cuando lanzó un gemido sobre su mano rota.

"Vamos Bella, bailamos".

Lo arrastró, tal vez durante nueve minutos más de lo que valía el duelo. Bellatrix era buena, como su marido. Pero ellos no tenían las décadas de experiencia que Harry tenía, así que el duelo debería haber sido hecho en un minuto. Y todos lo sabían

Sirius en realidad gritó al final, que vio una cornamenta que despedía a Bellatrix colgada del techo por un candelabro animado y un Rodolphus que parecía haber robado tanto un cuerno de unicornio como su crin, enterrado hasta el cuello en el suelo. Tenían toda clase de otros daños, pero Harry había agregado los hechizos de broma para su hermano. Orión también estaba sonriendo, y sorprendentemente, incluso Walburga parecía un poco presumido.

Arcturus, sin embargo, estaba más concentrado en aquellos que salían peor del duelo, incluso si miraba el pequeño rasguño que Harry había ganado en su mejilla, la única lesión que había recibido del duelo.

"Bellatrix, tú y tu marido detendrán tu asociación con el Señor Oscuro hasta que estemos seguros de sus orígenes y proclamas".

"¡Y entonces el mocoso atrapó a Bella hasta el techo! ¡Fue humillante, el chico no salió ni siquiera del tercer año y estaba aburrido en ese duelo!"

Deteniéndose un paso, Voldemort se volvió para mirar al viejo Lestrange, que estaba arrodillado ante él.

El hombre había aparecido con un cuerno que sobresalía del centro de su frente y largos cabellos plateados para su última reunión, y después de criticar al hombre por atreverse a aparecer de esa manera, había intentado quitar el hechizo. El ingenio de la obra lo había dejado algo sorprendido, porque cuando simplemente trató de disipar el efecto, el Lestrange más viejo había terminado por crecer una cola del mismo color plateado que su nuevo cabello.

Al mirar más de cerca, Voldemort había encontrado una gran cantidad de detalles, desencadenantes que si no se pasaban por alto daría lugar a otra adición a la apariencia de Lestrange. Después de trabajar en la impresionante web, finalmente descubrió cómo desentrañar todo, y luego exigió que Lestrange comenzara desde el principio del duelo. Voldemort sabía muy poco sobre el nuevo heredero Black, a menudo la información que reunió fue la queja de Bellatrix sobre el chico.

"No sé qué otra cosa esperabas. Turais siempre ha estado controlando conscientemente su magia, no es sorpresa que sea tan bueno como él", gruñó Bellatrix, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Voldemort giraba su varita, deshaciendo las astas que se había estado saliendo de su cabeza, "Es un Parselmouth después de todo".

"¿Qué?" Fue un silbido casi silencioso lo que dejó los labios de Voldemort, pero Bellatrix y Rodolphus se volvieron para mirarlo sorprendidos.

"¿Mi señor?"

"¿Un Parselmouth?"

"Sí, mi señor, pensé que Parkinson te lo había dicho, Turais mostró la habilidad por primera vez en su pelota hace tres años".

"¡¿Qué?! Pensé que Malfoy te estaría informando ese hecho, ¡Él era el Mortífago de más alto rango allí!"

"¡Fue tu pelota!"

Viendo como los dos Mortífagos comenzaban una disputa entre ellos, Voldemort sintió que su temperamento se alzaba hasta convertirse en un destello verde, uno de los menos que los huesos de los cañones cayeran de nuevo sobre el duro suelo de piedra.

"Quiero saber todo sobre esto. Y luego quiero que descubras más. Ahora".


	9. La crema de la cosecha

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Natalia MerVel:** traduje toda la historia antes de comenzar a subirla, no es muy larga, prometo contactar a la autora para aclarar tu duda, saludos.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Crema de la cosecha**

Sentado en un compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts, Regulus Black dejó escapar un suspiro. Finalmente, finalmente iría a Hogwarts. Lejos de su madre y sus fuertes gruñidos sobre la actitud de su hijo mayor. Su padre había insistido bastante en que tal vez Turais tenía razón. Y se había negado a escuchar nada sobre los Mortífagos en la casa ahora. Había hecho su propia investigación, y estuvo de acuerdo con Turais. No había evidencia de que Lord Voldemort no fuera un fango de sangre o sangre mestiza sobre sangre pura como venganza por cómo había sido tratado. De hecho, surgió una gran cantidad de evidencia de que en realidad era un "Tom Riddle" que usaba el nombre de Voldemort. Turais había hecho un buen punto sobre ese tema.

Mirando hacia arriba mientras su baúl estaba escondido sobre su cabeza, Regulus le sonrió a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Sirius también estaba sentado en la cabina, después de haber insistido en que los tres iniciaran este viaje juntos, incluso si Turais fuera retirado a los diez minutos de camino para comenzar sus deberes perfectos.

Ambos padres se habían sentido extremadamente orgullosos de su hijo mayor en ese sentido. Había vencido al hermano Lestrange más joven, cuando en realidad, no había mucha competencia, a la insignia pequeña brillante, junto con varios otros herederos de sangre pura. Sirius afirmó que no había forma de que Turais no obtuviera esa insignia. El profesor Slughorn, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, estaba enamorado de Turais, era el alumno perfecto.

Aparentemente se laminaba poéticamente cada vez que Sirius tenía pociones, todo sobre cómo su hermano mayor era el pequeño maestro de pociones perfecto, y que estaba complacido de que Sirius tuviera el mismo talento.

Por supuesto, Sirius no mencionó el hecho de que Turais lo había estado enseñando en todos sus temas, más que feliz de ver florecer a su hermano menor. También había pasado mucho tiempo enseñando a Regulus durante el verano, asegurándose de que entendía todo lo que cubrirían en el primer año, incluso ofrecía sus viejos libros de texto en lugar de los bonitos y nuevos que su madre le había comprado.

Obviamente, Regulus había dejado caer los nuevos libros como patatas calientes a cambio de los viejos de Turais. Cuando tenía siete años, Turais y su padre se habían enfrentado unos a otros, considerando que el hermano Black más viejo había gratificado un libro antiguo en la biblioteca Black. Habían luchado, hasta que Orion se había dado cuenta de que Turais había corregido un defecto en el trabajo escrito, que había descrito incorrectamente cómo hacer un hechizo, uno que la mayoría de los Black habían asumido que no debían usar si no podían trabajar de las instrucciones.

Regulus sabía con certeza que su hermano mayor no solo revisaría los libros de texto y lo corregía todo, sino que sin duda habría añadido sus propios consejos útiles, mejoras y, si tenía suerte, hechizos que había creado mientras estaba aburrido en clase. Sirius había rechazado los viejos libros de Turais al principio, hasta que este verano los revisó con Regulus, solo por interés, solo para encontrar varios hechizos del garabateado Black más apresuradamente en el margen. Había aceptado los libros de tercer año de Turais y se había estado muriendo por probar un hechizo que, cuando se usaba para encantar un tubo de pasta de dientes, hacía que se le cayeran los dientes.

Regulus mismo había encontrado uno en los libros del primer año que llevaría a una persona a desarrollar orejas de elefante, y había algunas notas apresuradamente garabateadas en la parte posterior del texto de las pociones que jugaban con la idea de una poción que llevaría a un cambio de género durante doce horas. ¿Tal vez Turais lo había terminado en su segundo año?

"¿Te sientes bien, Reggie?"

Turais le estaba sonriendo, habiéndose levantado y ajustado la insignia perfecta en su túnica. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Regulus sacó su cuaderno de bocetos, listo para intentar capturar al dormido Sirius, quien se había quedado dormido contra la ventana en su asiento.

"Me voy a hacer deberes perfectos, creo que los amigos locos de Sirius llegarán pronto, así que no te asustes cuando aparezcan esos pequeños Merodeadores". Turais le ofreció otra sonrisa antes de barrer la cabaña, la puerta se cerró casi en silencio detrás de él.

Sentado en su silla hasta la mesa de la cabecera del Gran Comedor, Horace Slughorn, tamborileó ligeramente con los dedos sobre la encimera de madera de los brazos de su silla, con un gran bigote crispado. Todos los estudiantes estaban presentando solicitudes para el comienzo del nuevo año, y el profesor se encontró significativamente más emocionado este año que el último.

Los nuevos estudiantes siempre fueron un placer, pero fue el último de los hermanos Black este año. Había estado tan molesto dos años antes, cuando el joven Sirius había sido reclutado en la casa de Gryffindor. Verdaderamente, había sido una sorpresa, ver a un Black, a quien tradicionalmente clasificaban en su propia casa, vestirse de rojo y dorado. Estaba decepcionado, algo que nunca había esperado hace cuatro años.

De hecho, cuatro años atrás había estado ansioso, porque el hermano Black más viejo había comenzado Hogwarts. Nunca le había gustado particularmente la familia, oscura con una reputación peligrosa para ellos. Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange, como se la conocía ahora, resumió bastante bien lo que la mayoría del mundo pensaba de la familia. Eso fue hasta que un niño entró en el gran salón hace cuatro años.

El ondulado cabello negro había sido recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto una curiosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago y los característicos ojos grises de la familia Black. Turais Black, el heredero de la antigua y noble casa de Black. Y él había sido, como era de esperar, ordenado en Slytherin.

Slughorn admitiría que su interés había alcanzado su punto máximo cuando el primo mayor del niño había gritado que era un Parselmouth. Albus le había pedido que vigilara al niño, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con él y que no lo estaba siguiendo demasiado entusiasta en los pasos de su familia. Así que Slughorn lo había hecho, sintiéndose un poco aprensivo al ver al niño confiado sentado a la mesa de Slytherin a la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

Slughorn tardó un mes en llegar a su propia conclusión sobre el niño.

Y qué alivio fue. Turais Black fue una sorpresa de aire fresco. El chico era tan agradable, el mejor estudiante que había tenido. Incluso mejor que ese pobre huérfano hace treinta años, que también había ganado a todos.

Pero trató de no pensar en ese pasado, no le gustaba pensar en ese chico y su máscara. No, Turais Black era demasiado libre para que todo se fingiera, defendió sus creencias y cualquier otra persona que no sea capaz de hacerlo. Era un estudiante talentoso, había escuchado susurrar algunos de los retratos que tal vez era incluso más talentoso que el mismo Dumbledore a esa edad. Era brillante en pociones, sobresalía en los encantos, era asombroso en defensa, ¡era un animago a los trece! Un chico brillante, Slughorn no sentía la necesidad de preocuparse por el niño Black mayor. Era el mejor que Slytherin tenía en el mundo, era un joven perfecto y encantador y estaba muy orgulloso de tenerlo en su casa.

La elección de hombre perfecto este año nunca había sido tan fácil, Turais nunca abusaría del poder. Había estado actuando como un perfecto desde que llegó a Hogwarts, ahora solo tenía la insignia para demostrarlo. Un quinto año al fin.

Eso era lo que Slughorn estaba buscando para este año, el de OWL. No por todo el estrés que vendría a los estudiantes, y posteriormente, a sí mismo.

No, lo que estaba buscando era la reacción de Turais Black a las pruebas.

No tenía dudas de que el chico iba a destruir las mejores marcas anteriores para muchas pruebas. Pero quería ver cómo la presencia del niño podría afectar los grados de quienes lo rodean. Turais estaba en buenos términos con la señorita Smith en Gryffindor y su amiga de origen muggle, y muchas veces había atrapado a las dos chicas en pociones usando técnicas que Turais había estado mostrando desde su primer año. Sin duda él los había estado dando clases particulares. Estaba mirando hacia adelante para ver si el chico continuaría como tutor de las chicas y de cualquier otra persona que se le acercara.

Se reunía con los primeros años todos los años, y durante los últimos años, cada uno había dicho lo útil que había sido el mayor Black, guiando al nuevo lote hacia y desde sus lecciones, en los primeros días, y sin embargo de alguna manera manejando para llegar a sus propias clases a tiempo. No fue hasta el tercer año del niño que Slughorn se dio cuenta de que estaba usando atajos secretos que solo se abrirían en Parselmouth. Demonios, el chico probablemente conocía el castillo mejor que Albus.

Sí, Slughorn ciertamente estaba buscando los puntajes de TIMO de Turais Black.

"¡Black, Regulus!"

Ah, sí, esa fue la otra razón por la que estaba contento. El hermano Black más joven finalmente había llegado a Hogwarts. Slughorn ya había contemplado al hermano menor, había escuchado a Sirius hablar sobre el chico.

Aparentemente, Turais a menudo llevó a Regulus a la práctica de Quidditch, y el chico era bastante hábil en su búsqueda. Sirius a menudo elogiaba a su hermano mayor, y Slughorn no se sorprendió al escuchar que el heredero Black era un impresionante jugador de Quidditch también. Pero Turais se había negado a probar para el equipo, insistiendo en que su hermano menor era bastante el buscador, y no querría tomar un lugar en el equipo cuando era posible que Regulus se clasificara en Slytherin.

Slughorn esperaba que el chico se uniera a su casa, porque desde que ese chico Potter se había unido al equipo de Gryffindor, la casa de Slytherin había perdido la taza desde entonces.

"¡Slytherin!" Ah, excelente.

El niño Black medio estaba aplaudiendo ruidosamente a su hermano de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no importa.

Tenía dos de los tres, y si bien le hubiera gustado el set, todavía tenía la crema de la cosecha en forma de Turais Black.


	10. Una linea fina

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Una línea fina**

Peter Pettigrew era un tercer año de Gryffindor, y sintió que esta declaración lo resumía perfectamente. Era parte de la casa de los leones, era uno de los diecinueve niños que actualmente cursaban el tercer año de escuela, y estaba seguro de que no era el mejor ni el más brillante, pero estaba allí. Y eso era lo que le importaba a él. Tenía tres grandes amigos que lo defendieron, que lo ayudaron con la magia que él no entendía del todo. Diablos, Peter no estaba seguro de querer ser el mejor mago de su edad, no estaba hecho para eso.

Quizás el mejor mago de su edad era Sirius, con James y Remus no muy atrás. Pero no era de extrañar que los Black fueran tan buenos con su hermano.

Turais Black aterrorizó a Peter.

Oh, él sabía que el chico era brillante, era amable con todos y siempre tenía tiempo para parar y conversar con cualquiera. Pero Peter odiaba las serpientes, y el chico era un Parselmouth. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para él no hablar con el chico mayor. Era solo una cosa menor que siempre tenía a Peter al borde, esperando que una serpiente apareciera de la nada y comenzara a golpear los talones de todos los que estaban cerca. Por supuesto, eso nunca ocurrió.

Lo que más le asustaba a Peter sobre el chico era lo perfecto que parecía. Tenía que haber algo mal con Turais Black, algo que él estaba ocultando. Nadie podría ser tan perfecto, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo mal en él, un temperamento aterrador, tendencias cuestionables. Algo detrás de esa agradable máscara que llevaba, escondida bajo llave.

Peter nunca compartió este pensamiento con nadie más, pero había algo más para Turais Black. Probablemente nunca lo habría notado, probablemente estaría bajo la misma ilusión que los demás. Pero había visto al chico mayor, solo por un momento cuando había estado escabulléndose a las cocinas con el resto de los Merodeadores. Turais ya había estado allí, porque el chico conocía el castillo mejor que nadie más, pero Peter había notado la mirada en los ojos del niño.

Había sido oscuro, casi embrujado.

No eran los ojos de un niño, le recordaban a su abuelo muggle, que había luchado en la guerra muggle. Fueron los ojos de un soldado.

¿Cómo nadie había notado esa mirada? Claro que solo había estado allí un momento, pero Turais Black no era tan bueno ocultando que su familia no había podido verlo, ¿no? Peter no lo sabía, pero sabía que Sirius amaba muchísimo a su hermano. Y Turais Black se preocupó por sus hermanitos con la veta protectora de una madre dragona lactante. Así que se contuvo de decir nada por el momento.

A menos, por supuesto, que James haya tenido la idea de bromear con Turais. Entonces él pondría todo su empeño en detenerlo. No quería pensar en las posibles repercusiones de esa idea. De ningún modo.

Lily Evans no era una niña feliz. Frunciendo el ceño, ella se lanzó hacia adelante, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su falda ante lo que tenía delante. James Potter era el peor tipo de chico. Su padre le había advertido sobre su tipo, ella podía compararlo con el pequeño Ellis Brahman de la escuela primaria. El chico que se había enamorado de ella, pero lo había demostrado tirando de sus coletas hasta que su magia accidental le había causado bastante conmoción eléctrica. Ella simplemente no lo sabía hasta hace dos años.

Potter era bueno para reírse, pero algunas veces simplemente llevó las cosas demasiado lejos, él y sus estúpidos amiguitos.

Severus estaba casi inmovilizado en la pared, sus manos habían sido convertidas en cascos y, por lo tanto, no podía usar una varita mágica. Potter estaba frente a él sonriendo, pero Black estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado, parecía algo nervioso ahora.

"James, creo que es suficiente", susurró el Black, ojos grises escaneando a la multitud. Aterrizaron en Lily por un momento antes de continuar vagando por el lugar, obviamente buscando una cara entre la multitud.

La cara de Potter se redujo ligeramente, pero sin embargo, volvió las manos de Severus a la normalidad, a pesar del hecho de que el burro como el hocico se mantuvo. Todos los otros niños seguían riendo y Lily se apartó un segundo año, decidida a ayudar a su mejor amiga.

"Sev…" cortó Lily, haciendo una mueca cuando Severus disparó dos hechizos, uno a Black y el otro a Potter. Ambos pegaron, Potter se tambaleó hacia adelante y vomitó lo que había estado en su estómago mientras furúnculos estallaron en la cara de Black. Hubo un chillido de Pettigrew, y antes de que Lily pudiera hacer algo al respecto, los tres chicos se atacaban unos a otros, los hechizos salían disparados por el pasillo y enviaban a todos los que habían estado viendo carreras para esconderse.

Lily hizo una mueca, agachándose detrás de una estatua cercana con un Ravenclaw de segundo año, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ver el espectáculo no valía la posibilidad de quedar atrapado en él.

"¡Sev! ¡Potter! ¡Prepáralo!" Lily dejó escapar un grito, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás detrás de la estatua cuando un hechizo pasó a su lado, chisporroteando en el aire.

"¡Ve a buscar un maestro!" Lily gruñó a su compañera de estudios, pero la niña ni siquiera se alejó dos pasos de la estatua antes de que hubiera un fuerte estallido y luego silencio.

Mirando cuidadosamente desde detrás de la estatua, Lily dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin la evitaban como a la peste, Turais Black siempre fue amigable y de gran ayuda, no solo para ella, sino para cualquiera, incluso para los nacidos de muggles. Él era el único otro Slytherin con el que Lily realmente hablaba fuera de Severus. Él era el tipo de persona para detener el duelo que había estado sucediendo.

"¿Lo que en el nombre de Merlín está sucediendo aquí?", gruñó Turais, encontrándose con los ojos de los tres terceros años. Solo que él los estaba mirando. Lo cual no fue sorprendente, ya que Turais parecía haber usado un hechizo para colgarlos del techo por sus tobillos. La sangre corría por las cabezas de los chicos, frunciendo el ceño. Pero era la cara de Black, parecía tan molesta y avergonzada de que su hermano estaba delante de él ahora que dejaba que Lily supiera que era seguro mudarse.

Turais pareció sentirla de inmediato, porque se apartó de los tres chicos para mirarla bien.

"Señorita Evans, ¿Quiere decirme qué pasó?"

"Solo llegué aquí cuando Potter estaba a mitad de camino para convertir a Sev en un burro. Black dijo que era suficiente, y luego Sev les lanzó hechizos y comenzaron a batirse en duelo".

"Está bien. James, ¿Por qué estabas convirtiendo a Severus en un burro?"

"¡Él miró a Sirius! Cómo él... cómo nunca sería tan bueno como tú..." Potter se detuvo y Lily dirigió una mirada fulminante a su mejor amiga.

Realmente, eso no fue algo agradable de decir. Turais Black fue muy impresionante, tanto como mago y como persona. Sirius probablemente estaba bajo mucha presión para estar a la altura de su hermano mayor, sin duda la sombra de Turais era algo importante de lo que salir.

Suspirando, Turais se guardó su varita en el bolsillo, dejando que el trío de terceros se pusiera de pie.

"Bien, entonces creo que es la detención de ustedes tres con el profesor Slughorn. ¿Debo acompañarla a Madame Pomfrey o puede llegar sin necesidad de tomarla de la mano?"

El trío se sonrojó, pero sin embargo se alejó arrastrando los pies. Lily se paró unos pasos detrás de Turais, porque aunque una parte de ella quería ver a Severus a la seguridad del ala médica, tuvo la sensación de que el chico mayor quería hablar con ella. Como si fuera una señal, Turais exhaló lentamente, un pulgar y un índice se levantaron para masajearse las sienes.

"Creo que la señorita Evans, que su amigo y el pretendiente necesitarán resolver sus diferencias".

"Es Lily", murmuró, mirando al hermano Black más viejo. Él no era mucho más alto que ella, pero en ese momento, parecía mucho mayor, muy estresado. Sintió que estaba presenciando algo privado, algo que Turais Black trató de mantener separado del resto del mundo.

"Si eso es lo que prefieres. Te sugiero que vayas a clase, tengo que ir y hablar con el profesor Slughorn". Ofreciendo una sonrisa casi forzada en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en la cara del niño mayor, Turais se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al calabozo.

Lily lo miró irse y frunció el ceño. Había mirado al prefecto de Slytherin desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el tren, y esta era la primera vez que alguna vez lo había visto con un aspecto diferente al perfecto. Como si fuera un humano normal.

Encogiéndose de lo incómodo que ese pensamiento la hacía sentir, Lily ajustó su bolso y partió en busca de transfiguraciones.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius Black cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, el labio inferior sobresalía en lo que más tarde negaría que fuera un puchero. James estaba de pie a su lado, los dos esperando que se abriera la puerta de la clase de Slughorn.

Turais había aparecido después de que habían salido del ala médica para informarles que estarían detenidos más tarde esa noche, para presentarse exactamente fuera de la clase de la poción a las ocho en punto. Así que ahora que eran las cinco menos cinco minutos, los dos Gryffindor se pusieron de pie, haciendo muecas el uno al otro. Sirius sabía que su hermano mayor se negaba a mostrarle ningún tratamiento preferido con respecto a sus deberes de prefecto, y normalmente Sirius estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Sirius había estado tratando de hacer que James se fuera antes de que Snivellus les disparara esos hechizos. ¡Esos forúnculos habían sido realmente incómodos!

Y no había nada que Sirius odiara más que dejar a Turais abajo. Sabía que había una delgada línea entre las bromas de una persona y el acoso total. Turais lo había perforado tanto a Regulus como a él mismo. James debería haber renunciado mientras estaba adelante. Y ahora Turais lo había detenido y ese fruncimiento de ceño decepcionado lo había hecho sentir mucho peor que cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera gritarle.

"Snivellus", el gruñido de James trajo a Sirius al presente mientras miraba al otro miembro de su pequeño club de detención.

El grasiento Slytherin estaba parado frunciendo el ceño, nariz grande retorcida como si oliera algo malo. Pero antes de que la situación pudiese degenerar aún más, Slughorn les pidió que entraran a la habitación, y Sirius respiró antes mientras seguía a James. Slughorn estaba sentado en su escritorio, obviamente marcando una selección de ensayos y Sirius hizo una mueca. El recordatorio de que todavía tenía tareas que necesitaba terminar. Gracias Merlín mañana era sábado.

Pero lo que hizo que Sirius casi se detuviera bruscamente fue la figura de su hermano, apoyándose con calma en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

"Ahora chicos", murmuró Slughorn, levantando la vista de su colección de ensayos y tomando un trocito de piña cristalizada mientras lo hacía. "Normalmente no hago esto, porque las detenciones deben ser supervisadas por un profesor. Pero creo que Turais podrá mantener a los tres en línea, y parece tener alguna idea sobre cómo pueden trabajar ustedes tres sus diferencias, y todavía tengo que verlo presentar una respuesta incorrecta". El bigote de la morsa se alzó en una sonrisa, que Turais combinó con un ceño algo sombrío.

"Así que tomará su detención esta noche y espero no volver a verlos a los tres por mucho tiempo. Son jóvenes talentosos, sin duda solo tienen que dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Eres todo tuyo, Turais.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento, Turais murmuró un bajo agradecimiento, alzando la bolsa bastante grande que había estado sentada descansando junto a sus pies.

"Sígueme y sigue así".

Turais los llevó al segundo piso, dejando la cabeza de Sirius girando un poco. Sabía que Slughorn saltaría a través de cualquier aro que presentara Turais, simplemente porque su hermano era el mejor estudiante que alguna vez había honrado a Hogwarts. ¿Pero dejarlo ejecutar una detención? Sirius no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea, porque Turais podía ser inusualmente creativo cuando lo empujaban. Y Sirius estaba un poco aprensivo por ver lo que el chico tenía en la tienda. Casi esperaba que lo colgaran de las vigas solo en calzoncillos. ¿O qué pasaría si el hecho de que James había convertido a Snivellus en un burro le recordó a Turais el juego estúpido de "pinchar la historia en el burro" que les había mostrado cuando eran niños, solo que esta vez como el burro?

Afortunadamente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Turais se detuvo frente al baño de la niña y Sirius sintió que su corazón se hundía. No iba a ser obligado a limpiarlo, ¿o sí? Turais golpeó, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró, dejando caer la bolsa que sostenía antes de hacer un gesto para que los tres entraran. Algo cauteloso y compartiendo una mirada con James, Sirius siguió a su hermano, mirando nerviosamente.

"¿No está embrujado este baño?" Snape murmuró, mirando cansadamente a la habitación.

Como si fuera una señal, la forma fantasmagórica de un estudiante salió flotando del baño, con la mirada fija en Turais, y ella soltó una risita. Sirius lo sabía, muchas chicas en la escuela lo usaban, y muchos lo tenían cuando miraban a Turais.

¡Buen Godric, este fantasma estaba enamorado de su hermano! Claro que Sirius estaba planeando establecer a su hermano en algunas fechas, pero no con un fantasma.

"Hola Turais", soltó una risita y Sirius hizo una mueca, compartiendo una mirada horrorizada con James. Incluso Snape parecía un poco nauseabundo. Este fantasma no era un espectáculo bonito como lo era la Dama Gris, estaba cubierta de granos y tenía enormes anteojos, con el cabello oscuro y larguirucho.

"Myrtle, es bueno verte de nuevo. Déjame presentarte a James Potter, Sirius Black y Severus Snape".

La chica fantasma, Myrtle, echó un vistazo a los tres, centrándose principalmente en Sirius.

"Este es tu hermano", miró a Turais en busca de confirmación, el chico mayor asintió.

"Uno de ellos, sí. Esperaba que les dijeras lo que pasó el 13 de junio de 1943". Sirius estaba nervioso.

Para Turais saber la fecha de algo, eso significaba que algo importante había sucedido. Y si la manera en que se iluminaban los ojos de Myrtle, era algo de lo que a la chica fantasma le gustaba hablar.

"Oh, fue horrible. Había tenido un día espantoso, y había venido aquí porque Olive Hornby estaba bromeando acerca de mis gafas. Por supuesto, estaba llorando porque nadie se había levantado por Myrtle, a nadie le importó que ella estuviera herida". El fantasma levantó la cabeza de una manera casi superior, pero Sirius no se perdió la forma en que sus ojos se posaron en Turais, quien simplemente se sentó esperando pacientemente a que continuara. Si un fantasma se sonrojara, sin duda Myrtle estaría rojo como un tomate.

"Y luego escuché a alguien entrar. Sin duda para molestarme un poco más. Era un niño, entonces ¿Por qué más habría estado allí? Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y luego" hizo una pausa, inspeccionando toda su cara. Tanto James como Snape parecían a regañadientes curiosidad por lo que Myrtle estaba a punto de decir, pero Turais obviamente lo había escuchado antes por su expresión aburrida, pero cortés.

"Morí."

"¿Qué?" James balbuceó, mirando la figura flotante de Myrtle en estado de shock. La chica asintió, jugando con un mechón de su cabello desgarbado.

"Acabo de ver estos grandes ojos amarillos, y luego estaba muerta. Nadie siquiera me echaba de menos, les tomó horas encontrarme. Olive Hornby solo vino porque el profesor Dippet le pidió que me buscara, y luego vio mi cuerpo. Lo sé porque estaba esperando allí. Me aseguré de que no olvidara todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí".

Sirius se sintió enfermo.

¿Cómo murió un estudiante en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso, y por qué no había oído hablar de él antes? Sirius miró a su hermano mayor en busca de respuestas, pero Turais estaba concentrado en Myrtle, medio sentado, medio apoyado contra uno de los muchos lavabos.

"Gracias por compartir ese Myrtle, es asombroso cuántas personas no saben acerca de tu desafortunada muerte".

"Fue desafortunado, ¿no? Aunque si hubiéramos estado en la escuela al mismo tiempo, no creo que me hubieras dejado morir, ¿verdad, Turais?"

Sirius se amordazó en la parte posterior de su garganta, pero su hermano mayor solo le dio otra sonrisa gentil.

"Ciertamente no dejaría que Olive Hornby te siga intimidando, eso es seguro. Ahora si me disculpas, pasaremos a la siguiente parte de nuestra gira".

Myrtle volvió a soltar una risita y, por el momento, se despidió de su hermano, y que siempre sería bienvenido a visitarla antes de que su desaparecido regresara a uno de los puestos.

"Turais, que…" Sirius fue interrumpido cuando su hermano mayor se puso de pie, volteándose hacia los fregaderos antes de que Parseltongue saliera de sus labios. Y con un gemido todopoderoso, los lavabos comenzaron a separarse lentamente, revelando un gran agujero en el centro. Volviéndose para mirar las tres caras asombradas, su hermano mayor solo le ofreció una sonrisa sombría antes de gesticular hacia el gran agujero del que ciertamente no podía ver el fondo.

"Vamos, no hemos tenido toda la noche".

Siendo honesto, Sirius diría que estaba aterrorizado. Cuando ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento para ir por el agujero que solo se abría a Parsel, Turais suspiró antes de empujar a los tres hacia abajo. Afortunadamente, la gran caída se había transformado en un tobogán a mitad de camino, pero había sido una caída larga, larga. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, solo que estaba muy, muy por debajo de Hogwarts, en algún lugar del gran vientre de la escuela, que apostaría que solo los cuatro que estaban allí sabían que existía.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Si la voz de James era un poco más alta, teñida con un pánico, entonces Sirius no iba a señalarlo. Sin duda, su propia voz sería la misma si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

"Los tres de ustedes están aquí porque van a resolver sus diferencias, y estoy aquí para alimentar a Aseira".

"Ase… ¿quién?"

"Aseira. La última defensa de Salazar para la escuela. Aunque la leyenda la ha convertido en algo un poco más aterrador".

Se hizo clic en la cabeza de Sirius más o menos al mismo tiempo que Snape no tenía dudas.

"Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos", respiró el más joven Slytherin, mirando de repente alrededor de la caverna con nuevos ojos.

Sirius hizo una mueca, si es así, entonces realmente no estaba impresionado. La bestia de Slytherin o no, él sabía que Turais lo protegería con su vida. Snape estaba demasiado asombrado para preocuparse, pero James parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había peligro. Y el Potter no confió plenamente en su vida con Turais Black.

"No del todo, todavía tenemos otra puerta".

Turais los condujo a través de la gran puerta ovalada, siete serpientes de piedra deslizándose para liberar la cerradura y permitirles la entrada.

"Bienvenido a la Cámara de los Secretos".

"¿Pero no se suponía que la bestia de Slytherin terminaría su trabajo, matando hijos de muggles?" Preguntó James, mirando cansadamente, como si esperara que la bestia en cuestión saliera a la superficie ante la mera mención de eso.

Turais ofreció una sonrisa cansina, dejando caer el saco y con un movimiento de su varita, convocando a las dos vacas encogidas desde adentro. Afortunadamente dos vacas muertas. Querido Merlín, ¿Qué tan grande era este beast?

Arrastrando un poco más cerca de su hermano, Sirius ni siquiera tuvo el corazón para pegarle a Snape cuando el chico de nariz grande hizo lo mismo. Diablos, James estaba tan cerca que quizás estaba a dos pulgadas de presionar completamente su cuerpo contra Turais. Entonces tal vez los tres estaban un poco asustados.

"No, se suponía que Aseira sería la última línea de defensa si los muggles alguna vez lograron entrar a la escuela, pero en algún momento alguien cambió el orden para que ella sacara a los hijos de muggles, haciéndole creer que eran los invasores. La he puesto clara ahora, ella no dañará a nadie con magia y he venido desde el segundo año, así que puedo prometer que sé lo que estoy haciendo". ¿Turais había encontrado la cámara en su segundo año?

Sirius hizo una mueca cuando el chico mayor se sentó en el piso frío, el agua amenazaba con levantarse desde los lados de la plataforma e inundar el piso. Vacilante, Sirius copió.

"Quiero que los tres sepan que hay una línea muy fina con la que están bailando. Hay bromas y luego hay intimidación. Y ya saben cómo resultó eso para Myrtle. No quiero que terminen muerto, ni llevar a una persona a su muerte, accidental o no. O bien necesitas llegar a un acuerdo el uno con el otro, o ignorarlo. No estoy diciendo que no le bromees a la gente James, simplemente no es la misma persona todo el tiempo. Y Severus, no te burles de Sirius. Te puede hacer sentir bien por un momento, pero eventualmente te tragará. Confía en mí."

Sirius frunció el ceño, y no se avergonzó de decir que se inclinó en el abrazo en el que Turais metió al trío. Incluso si James y Snape lucharon contra él, sonrojándose enojado todo el tiempo.

"¿Entonces intenta no tener más problemas?"

Sonriendo, Sirius golpeó a su hermano en el brazo.

"Sin promesas, pero lo intentaré... ¿Alguna vez vas a decirle a la gente que has encontrado este lugar?"

"Una vez que haya movido todos los artículos delicados y los libros a lugares que solo un Parselmouth puede llegar, sí, lo pienso. Aunque no planeo decirle a nadie que el Basilisco..."

"¡¿Basilisco?!"

"…Todavía vive. Hay muchas cosas aquí en el Ministerio y Dumbledore no debería estar allí. Pero lo suficiente, déjame presentarte a Aseira y luego los llevaremos a la cama".

Y tal vez no se habían hecho disculpas ese día, y realmente no hubo tregua, pero si James y Snape se miraban el uno al otro con un poco menos de energía al día siguiente, Sirius lo consideraba un paso adelante.


	11. Solo siguiendo la ley

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Solo siguiendo la ley**

Regulus Black sonrió para sí mismo, agarrando la escoba más cerca de su pecho. Había pasado un mes desde los ensayos de Quidditch. Había entrado, en realidad había subido al equipo. Él fue el buscador más joven en mucho, mucho tiempo. Regulus había sonreído, había estado tan contento consigo mismo que había huido del campo de Quidditch y directo a la biblioteca. Allí, Turais había estado dando clases particulares a las dos niñas en su año, la niña Smith y una de origen muggle. Regulus los ignoró y se arrojó sobre Turais, el chico mayor solo logró atraparlo en un abrazo. Felizmente le había informado a su hermano mayor que el dulce Salazar, había subido al equipo. Y Turais sonrió, excusándose de las dos chicas para llevarlo a la cocina. Allí le había pedido a un elfo doméstico algo de comida y los dos habían celebrado.

Desde que Regulus tenía siete años y había obtenido su primera escoba, Turais le había enseñado a volar. El chico mayor era, como lo era con la mayoría de las cosas, excelente en eso. Le había enseñado a Regulus todo lo que sabía, desde despegar sin problemas, hasta las maniobras más peligrosas que existían.

Y aunque Turais no jugó Quidditch él mismo, estuvo más que feliz de ayudar a entrenar a Regulus para su papel de buscador elegido.

Y él había entrado. ¡En su primer año!

Y ahora era su primer partido. Las únicas personas que conocían fuera del equipo de Quidditch eran Turais, Slughorn y Orion. Su padre había estado muy orgulloso, felizmente levantando su escoba con una nota esperando que sus notas fueran tan sobresalientes como lo fue su repentina entrada al equipo de Quidditch. Ni siquiera Sirius sabía que se había unido al equipo.

"Y ahora para el equipo de Slytherin".

Regulus respiró hondo, convocando su coraje. Turais dijo que era bueno, realmente bueno. Tendría que ser bueno para subirse al equipo en su primer año. Turais creía en él, y también el resto del equipo de Quidditch. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de mostrar de qué estaba hecho. Montar su escoba, Regulus observó cómo los perseguidores salían disparados, seguidos por los bateadores y luego por el arquero. Y luego, fue su turno.

"Y buscador... ¿Esperar? ¿Estoy leyendo esto bien? Sí, lo soy, el nuevo buscador de Slytherin no es otro que Regulus Black. Demonios, el chico debe tener talento para subirse al equipo en el primer año".

Regulus se colocó en la posición del equipo y lo perforó, con las manos agarrando la escoba al igual que Turais le había mostrado hace cuatro años cuando estaba aprendiendo por primera vez. El equipo de Gryffindor balbuceaba, Potter gritaba en voz alta que Sirius era un "traidor a la causa" en broma.

Con los ojos mirando las gradas, Regulus sonrió cuando vio a Turais sentada en los puestos de Slytherin, envuelta en un pañuelo plateado y verde y sonriéndole.

Ahora era el momento de mostrar al resto de Hogwarts lo bueno que era un maestro Turais, y que el hermano Black más joven podía estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Había sostenido el soplón en alto, había soltado una carcajada, sintiendo algo parecido a un ataque de histeria. Él lo había hecho. Había atrapado el soplón justo antes de que Potter hiciera lo que se habría convertido en un objetivo vinculante. Slytherin había ganado ciento setenta a ciento sesenta. Había logrado atrapar el soplón justo a tiempo. Las gradas de Slytherin habían rugido su aprobación y Regulus había sonreído tan brillantemente, viendo como su hermano lanzaba un hechizo al aire, un zorro bailando en el aire tenue. ¿Qué se convertiría en su forma animaga?

Oh, él sabía cuál era su forma, recién había comenzado su entrenamiento para convertirse en uno bajo la atenta mirada de Turais. Junto con Sirius y sus amigos, muchos de ellos se reunirían en un aula sin usar los domingos para estudiar, Turais que ya había logrado la transformación guiándolos a través de los pasos requeridos. Pero estaba el problema de que el Club Slug interrumpiera las lecciones de esta semana.

Turais lo había suspendido, afirmando que no podía decepcionar al profesor Slughorn, o mejor dicho, que sus padres nunca lo dejarían vivir si se enteraban de que se había saltado el club. A Regulus no le importó, porque había sido invitado a la cena de esta semana, después de su éxito de Quidditch.

Lo que significaba que se uniría a Turais para la cena, y la chica Evans que era amiga del chico Snape dos años más que él. Se suponía que los dos debían ser buenos en las pociones, y la chica Evans era muy buena en los encantos. Ella lo había ayudado con uno cuando no pudo encontrar a Turais. La madre podría haber hablado sobre cómo los nacidos muggles estaban arruinando a la sociedad y que no pertenecían, pero Regulus no podía verlo. Demonios, si no hubiera hijos de muggles, los sangre pura tendrían que hacer todos los trabajos desagradables, eso debería haber sido razón suficiente para su madre.

Pero a Regulus le gustaba bastante la chica Evans, era inteligente y tan capaz, si no más, que muchas de las hembras de sangre pura que conocía.

"¿Listo para ir, Reggie?" Turais había asomado su cabeza en la habitación de su dormitorio y Regulus asintió, tomando su varita y colocándola en la funda sobre su antebrazo. Un regalo de 'finalmente estás empezando la escuela' de Turais. También había obtenido uno de Sirius.

"Vamos, empecemos".

"¿No es encantador?"

"Me pregunto cuándo va a empezar a salir".

"Juro que vi a Ella Hopkins prestándole atención ayer".

Severus Snape hizo una mueca, mirando a los dos cuartos años que desafortunadamente había quedado junto a él, se sentó frente a la mesa de Slughorn. El profesor Slughorn siempre tenía los asientos dispuestos de tal manera que el alumno del mes más hablado sería sentado más cerca de él. Por supuesto, el asiento a la derecha de Slughorn no había visto a una persona diferente en los últimos cuatro años.

Ese era el asiento de Turais Black.

Honestamente, había poco que el chico de oro podía hacer mal en los ojos de Slughorn. Demonios, probablemente requeriría que liberara el Basilisk sobre la escuela para que Slughorn siquiera comenzara a considerar que el chico puede ser algo menos que perfecto. Aunque eso no sucedería, porque el chico ya había domado a la enorme serpiente, que incluso felizmente había entregado unos frascos de veneno de Basilisk.

Frascos con los que el hermano Black mayor estaba jugando actualmente.

Dos pequeñas ampollas pequeñas, ni más grandes que el dedo índice del niño. Pero valdría miles. Y Black tuvo acceso total a la fuente. La cantidad de dinero en esa cámara, en ese basilisco solo, era incomprensible. Las pociones que podrían crearse solos con esos dos pequeños viales. Slughorn estaba prodigando elogios sobre el hermano Black más joven, pero parecía darse cuenta de que Turais Black estaba distraído, distraído. Por lo general, estaba prestando atención a sus hermanos.

Severus no era un mentiroso, bueno, no para sí mismo al menos. Turais Black era el hermano perfecto. Hizo todo por sus hermanos, los dejó crecer, pero siempre estuvo allí para ayudarlos en el momento en que lo necesitaran. Fue mucho más allá de lo que cualquier otra persona haya hecho, probablemente moriría mil muertes por Sirius y Regulus Black.

Dudaba que los dos hermanos negros supieran lo afortunados que eran. Sabía que ese pequeño viaje a la cámara había sido para resolver las diferencias entre él y Potter, o al menos, todo lo que podían. Pero había visto la compasión en la cara de Black por su hermano menor, cómo sus ojos siempre evaluaban la reacción de Sirius. Y mientras Severus estaba feliz de haber sido incluido en mirar alrededor de un lugar tan histórico, estaba muy celoso. ¿Por qué no podía tener un hermano para cuidarlo? ¿No lo merecía?

¿Por qué los hermanos negros tienen lo que él no hizo?

"¿Qué tienes ahí, mi querido muchacho?" Slughorn había dirigido su atención a Turais Black ahora, Regulus asomaba por el brazo del profesor, se sentó en el codiciado asiento izquierdo como estaba, para mirar a su hermano mayor.

"Lo confieso, Profesor Slughorn, tal vez he sido un poco un mal estudiante, pero estoy seguro de que por lo menos me perdonarás. Simplemente me absorbí y..." Turais Black se apagó y Severus hizo una mueca. El chico podía actuar, eso era evidente. No es que sea difícil para el niño jugar con la evidente reverencia del Profesor por él.

"Discúlpeme Profesor, he estado asombrosamente claro allí. Ya ve, en mi segundo año, encontré la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos".

Hablar en la mesa se detuvo.

Slughorn casi estaba boquiabierto al chico ahora. Con cautela, Turais Black extendió su mano, ofreciendo los dos pequeños viales.

"Allí estaba un Basilisk muerto, y recién terminé de limpiarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras la amabilidad de ayudarme a dar la noticia al resto del mundo".

Eso fue inteligente, con todos los contactos de Slughorn, no había forma de que el chico pudiera equivocarse. Y Slughorn nunca dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

"Por supuesto, muchacho, me sentiría honrado de ayudar. ¡Por qué, la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos!"

"No hay mucho allí abajo", murmuró Turais, pasando una mano por su frente, como si algo nervioso y molesto por la idea.

Pero Severus lo dudaba. Por un lado, el Basilisk estaba vivo, solo escondido en una gran estatua. Y Turais había declarado que había escondido la mayoría de las cosas que había encontrado. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacer que el chico lo llevara allí de nuevo y le permitiera estudiar todo.

"Hay algunos libros pero todos están en Parsel y no se les permite salir de la habitación en la que estaban. Pero hay algunos tapices, muchos de ellos de la hija de Salazar y uno o dos de Rowena también".

"Esta es realmente una excelente noticia, muchacho. Me pondré en contacto con algunas personas y lo abordaremos de inmediato, ¿verdad?"

Albus Dumbledore no estaba feliz. No había sido realmente feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero en los últimos años, su estado de ánimo había ido en espiral hacia abajo. Había una perspectiva sombría de los ataques terroristas que recientemente habían empezado a embarcarse en una guerra civil, liderada por Lord Voldemort. Pero la escuela siempre había sido estable, sin cambios. Hasta hace cuatro años, cuando un niño había entrado en el pasillo y había sido clasificado en Slytherin. Albus había estado extremadamente nervioso sobre el nuevo Parselmouth, cómo se comportaba como el estudiante perfecto que Tom Riddle había sido.

A Albus le había tomado dos años antes de aceptar que no era un acto, y eso fue solo con la clasificación de Sirius Black. El niño más pequeño adoraba a su hermano. Lo miró. Y ese tipo de amor no puede ser falso. Turais Black era casi distante, educado y agradable, pero tenía pocos apegos emocionales significativos.

Todos menos sus hermanos, y aquellos a los que los hermanos están asociados.

Turais Black amaba ferozmente, feroz en la protección de sus hermanos. Había oído por la vid de uva que había vencido a su primo más viejo y a su marido en un duelo a la edad de trece años. Que el jefe de la familia Black, Arcturus, había denunciado a Bellatrix no hace dos semanas por 'ir contra las obligaciones familiares' era otro punto de interés. Turais Black había estado cambiando la escuela, pero Albus no estaba seguro de si era para mejor o no. Pero él sabía una cosa con certeza. Él no estaba feliz con esto.

"Seguramente podemos hacer esto por la mañana, estoy seguro de que el señor Black estaría dispuesto a esperar hasta que haya inspeccionado la Cámara..."

"No seas tonto, Albus", Slughorn aplaudió con una mano sobre el hombro del chico Black, que casi se dobla al inesperado movimiento. Dos representantes del Ministerio se presentaron ante él, junto con la nueva periodista del Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter.

"El muchacho ha estado mirando alrededor del lugar desde su segundo año, estoy seguro de que es bastante seguro. Y Turais aquí es un asistente bastante capaz. Contigo, incluso si nos topamos con un problema, que dudo mucho, entonces será tratado. Vámonos".

"Espera profesor", Rita casi ronroneó, sus dedos como garras cayeron sobre el hombro de Turais Black y se enroscaron alrededor de la extremidad. El chico volvió su mirada gris hacia la mujer, su cara inexpresiva mientras miraba entre la mano ofensiva y la mujer que la poseía. El periodista no lo soltó.

"Solo quiero hablar con nuestro pequeño descubridor aquí. ¿No te importa, Sr. Black?"

Y entonces el chico sonrió, el de un depredador que hizo que los ojos de Rita se ensancharan por un momento.

"Por supuesto no."

Cuando Rita regresó, ella tenía la mirada más curiosa en su rostro, como una estudiante que había ido a sentarse con un BÚHO por amuletos, pero en su lugar encontró que la prueba era un EXTMO Alquimia. Como si no estuviera completamente preparada para lo que acababa de enfrentar y saliera insegura de cómo iba a presentar la mala nota a sus padres.

Turais Black no parecía diferente, y los condujo al baño del segundo piso, donde la tragedia había golpeado hacía más de treinta años. El heredero Black había saludado al pobre Myrtle, el ex Ravenclaw ofrecía una sonrisa astuta y casi le dio un beso al chico. Turais Black evidentemente no se había detenido en encantadores estudiantes y personal. Un siseo de Parsel y los sumideros se separaron. Para pensar, el asesinato había sucedido justo en la entrada de la Cámara.

"¿Y dijiste que encontraste a un Basilisco muerto en la Cámara?" Uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio declaró y Albus hizo una mueca. Espera, ¿muerto?

"Sí, tengo los restos en una bóveda en el banco de duendes y no voy a ser empujado a dejar que nadie más se acerque. Si tienes un problema, tómalo con los duendes".

"¡Ahora espere un minuto, señor Black! Ese basilisco..."

"Creo que la ley establece que si la ubicación descubierta tiene más de trescientos años de antigüedad, todo lo que se encuentre en el interior pertenece al descubridor. Sus leyes, señor Wardson. Solo los sigo".

El funcionario del ministerio gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando al heredero Black. Ellos tampoco pudieron corregirlo. Como heredero de una Casa Antigua y Noble, sin duda el chico había leído el libro de reglas de regreso al frente antes de mostrarles su descubrimiento, Albus estaba más que dispuesto a apostar que era por eso que el chico había esperado tanto tiempo.

"Estoy dispuesto a mostrar la sala de tapices y la cámara principal. La biblioteca no servirá de nada porque todo está en Parsel. Bueno, aparte del único libro que documenta los gastos de Hogwarts. Creo que puedes tomar ese, sigue ordenando los libros y aún no ha descubierto las contraseñas para varias otras habitaciones".

Albus suspiró. Cuando Turais Black había sido clasificado como Slytherin y había declarado Parselmouth, sabía que sería un dolor de cabeza. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de cuán grande sería el chico.

Pero como Parselmouth podría ser inestimable contra Voldemort, necesitaba al chico del lado contra el Señor Oscuro, así que jugaría el juego del muchacho, empujándolo sutilmente hacia el lado derecho.

Todavía podrían tener una oportunidad en la guerra después de todo.


	12. Un cambio evidente

**Carlos29:** Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Un cambio evidente**

Bartemius Crouch Jr, comúnmente conocido como Barty, estaba emocionado. Más allá de emocionado. Finalmente, finalmente fue su primer año en Hogwarts, y lo había estado esperando durante años. Es cierto que su padre había continuado obteniendo las mejores calificaciones posibles, siendo el mejor hijo posible, pero su madre había dicho que solo hiciera amigos y que fuera feliz.

No había nada en este mundo que Bartemius Crouch Jr amara más que a su madre. Ella siempre estuvo, siempre allí. Ella lo consolaría de una pesadilla, le enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre Runas Antiguas, en el que se especializó, y Barty haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerla feliz. Él la abrazó en la estación, porque su padre tenía que irse a trabajar, incluso si el tren no se iba por otros veinte minutos. Su madre se había despedido después de besarle la frente y Barty aspiró profundamente y se giró, listo para ir al tren.

Solo para que su baúl quede atrapado en los escalones del tren.

Soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, Barty dio un tirón vicioso, pero el baúl se negó a moverse, atrapado como estaba. Haciendo una mueca, Barty giró la manivela hacia un lado y hacia el otro, decidido a liberar el baúl, para sacar el equipaje del espacio en el que estaba atrapado actualmente.

"¿Necesito una mano?"

Antes de que Barty pudiera responder, su baúl fue levantado del otro lado, casi enviando al joven heredero Crouch tropezando hacia atrás. Soplando un mechón de cabello castaño hacia atrás y fuera de sus ojos, Barty levantó la vista y se detuvo. El niño que lo había ayudado era obviamente más viejo que él, tal vez un quinto o sexto año, vestido con túnicas de Slytherin y con una insignia perfecta. El pelo oscuro estaba recogido en un pequeño moño, algunos mechones delgados que se liberaban y enmarcaban su rostro.

"¿Ya tienes asiento?" El niño preguntó, sacando su varita y golpeándola con el tronco. Al instante, el equipaje de Barty se elevó en el aire flotando serenamente detrás de él.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Barty negó con la cabeza, permitiendo que el chico mayor, un prefecto, lo guiara por el pasillo del tren antes de abrir un compartimiento vacío. Su baúl voló hacia arriba y Barty se volvió para mirar al chico mayor.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr, heredero de la Noble House of Crouch. Pero simplemente voy por Barty".

"Turais Black, heredero de la más antigua y noble Casa Black. Sin embargo, Turais lo hará". ¡Él sabía ese nombre!

"¡Recuerdo conocerte! En la bola de Parkinson..." Barty se detuvo, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado. Su padre no había vuelto a salir con esa multitud de nuevo, no desde que el chico parado frente a él había demostrado ser un Parselmouth y, por lo tanto, en las palabras de su padre, oscuro.

Pero Barty no pudo verlo.

El niño fue lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarlo, y hace apenas un año había hecho los periódicos para descubrir la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos. Aparentemente, a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no le había gustado eso, y había participado en varias redadas justo después de ese anuncio. Y luego apareció en los periódicos otra vez durante el verano, después de haber criticado el récord de todos los exámenes que había hecho. Eso no había sucedido desde que Octavius Lavin, que había sentado los equivalentes de los TIMO del 1700 en 1758, era una mestiza.

"¡Rompiste el récord de TIMOS! ¡Incluso venciste a ese tipo Octavius!"

Ante eso, Turais Black le dio una sonrisa divertida, mordiéndose el labio después de un segundo.

"Sí, yo... Leí sobre la vida de Octavius. Ciertamente... fue un acontecimiento. ¿Eres un primer año, Barty?"

"Yo soy."

"¿Sintiéndose nervioso?"

Barty se inquietó un poco y se sentó una vez que Turais Black se sentó también, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras los ojos grises lo evaluaban, casi como si el chico mayor estuviera buscando algo específico.

"Sí, lo estoy. Quiero estar en Slytherin, creo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es para ambiciosos. Voy a obtener los mejores TIMOS y EXTASIS en mi año".

Turais Black sonrió, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y otro chico que se veía sorprendentemente como el prefecto entró, arrastrando su baúl detrás de él.

"Turais, Sirius golpeó a mamá con una especie de poción experimental que cambia de color. Se iluminó como un arcoíris".

"Maldición", Turais se puso de pie, alborotando el pelo del chico más joven y dirigiéndose a la puerta del compartimiento.

"Oh y Barty, incluso si no terminas en Slytherin te cuidaré".

Y el chico barrió.

El chico más joven, Regulus Black, se presentó como un segundo año en Slytherin, hermano menor del adolescente que acababa de ayudarlo. Fue buscador del equipo de la Casa Slytherin, impresionante considerando que recién entraba al segundo año.

Y al final del viaje en tren, Barty se alegró de decir que había hecho su primer amigo.

Viendo la clasificación desde donde estaba sentado hasta la mesa de Slytherin, Harry dejó escapar un bajo suspiro, pasándose una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras lo hacía.

Había sido una gran prueba de su fuerza de voluntad, sentarse en Hogwarts y ver caras familiares pasar, ver a la gente antes de que sus acciones los convirtieran en las brujas y magos que conocía. Era tan extraño ver a sus padres orbitando el uno alrededor del otro, ver a Lily y Snape, no, Lily y Severus pasando el rato como mejores amigos. Para haber levantado a Sirius y Regulus, para entrar en el papel sabio y amoroso que Walburga no había encajado y Orion era demasiado cauteloso.

Oh, el hombre los amaba, pero era tan torpe a su alrededor. No tenía idea de cómo manejar la constante curiosidad del mundo de Regulus, o el comportamiento fuerte de Sirius. Sirio...

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se frotó las sienes cuando los primeros años fueron llevados al pasillo.

Durante los últimos años, había llevado a sus dos hermanos a acampar durante una semana durante el verano. Pero el niño Black del medio se había empeñado en no ir este año, porque quería pasarlo jugando con James, Remus y Peter. Harry realmente tenía que ir a Orión, quien había amenazado con comenzar a buscar contratos de compromiso si Sirius no se reconciliaba.

No es que Orion le hiciera eso. Arcturus lo había hecho a Orión, y aunque estaba contento con Walburga, eso no significaba que quisiera hacer lo mismo con sus hijos. Su padre estaba feliz de que encontraran su propia pareja, siempre y cuando fueran jóvenes respetables.

No era la primera vez que Harry se veía presionado por sus padres para un buen partido, pero él haría lo suyo. Si encontraba a una mujer que le gustaba, se quedaría con ella. Si no lo hizo, no lo hizo.

No es que nada de esto le importara a Sirius, que no había hablado con él desde el viaje de campamento. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que todo se pusiera en marcha, probablemente en el entorno más público disponible, pero entonces se preocuparía por eso.

"Crouch, Bartemius".

Mirando hacia el pequeño primer año, Harry levantó una curiosa ceja.

Mucho había cambiado desde que había venido a la escuela, o eso le gustaba pensar. La gente que él sabía que habían sido Mortífagos ahora encontraban buenos trabajos y no se unían a la multitud. Demonios, Elliot Greengrass, que había sido notoriamente neutral antes, se había convertido en Auror y luchaba contra los ataques terroristas de Voldemort. Así que ciertamente estaba causando un impacto.

Y este Bartemius Crouch Jr no era el que él conocía.

Era un niño inocente de once años, muy parecido a Peter cuando lo conoció en este nuevo tiempo. Entonces él se reservaría el juicio. Sabía que Barty había ido a Voldemort porque le había prestado atención cuando su padre nunca lo había hecho. Entonces tal vez podría ayudar al chico. Demonios, manejaba con Severus Snape de todas las personas, Barty no podía ser demasiado difícil.

"¡Slytherin!"

Harry aplaudió, se sentó entre el Lestrange más joven. El otro adolescente dudaba en su amistad, pero no había proclamado ningún deseo de perseguir un lugar en los Mortífagos de Voldemort. Por otra parte, considerando que a Harry le gustaba brotar sus 'teorías de conspiración' con respecto a la identidad de Voldemort, el niño probablemente estaba reconsiderando su decisión.

Demonios, tal vez el nombre Lestrange sobreviviría esta vez.

"Está bien, entonces, bienvenido a Slytherin", aplaudiendo, Harry miró a los nuevos alumnos, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Eran tan pequeños que era casi lindo. No importa cuántas veces obtuvo el trabajo de prefecto en Hogwarts, le encantaba presentar los pequeños principiantes.

"Mi nombre es Turais Black para aquellos que no sabían, y soy el sexto año perfecto para nuestra encantadora casa. Les enseñaré las clases durante la primera semana de clases, así que si tienen alguna pregunta, no tengas miedo de preguntar".

"¿De verdad eres un Parselmouth?"

Haciendo una pausa en su discurso, Harry dejó que sus ojos buscaran la fuente de la voz, cayendo sobre una joven que se parecía un poco a Pansy Parkinson. Al menos, la cara nebulosa que podía recordar. Solo que este era rubio. Debe ser una relación.

"De hecho, lo estoy. Ahora, la casa de Slytherin es conocida por su astucia y ambición. No es un pase gratuito para intimidar al primer Hufflepuff que veas, sin importar qué chismes hayas escuchado. No defiendo el acoso, y El profesor Slughorn prácticamente me había dado el reinado libre con respecto a los castigos para aquellos que fueron atrapados. Y no malinterprete esa frase pensando que si te salgas con la tuya estás bien. Porque te atraparé. Pregúntale a cualquier otra persona aquí y ellos se lo digo. Ahora, como la casa más ambiciosa, nuestro jefe de la casa espera un buen trabajo de clase, para que preste atención y estudie. Haga su trabajo, pregúntele si tiene un problema".

Otra mano se levantó y Harry se obligó a devolver un suspiro y una vez más fue interrumpido.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Es verdad que encontraste la Cámara de los Secretos?" Todos los primeros años parecieron animarse con esto y Harry resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, lo hice. No, no hay espíritu de Salazar Slytherin allá abajo, sí, los llevaré a todos allá abajo, no, no ahora".

"¿Entonces cuando?"

"Haré una gira el segundo sábado de la escuela durante todos los primeros años que quieran ir. Ahora sus dormitorios están en la parte inferior de las escaleras, así que los veré a todos aquí a las siete y media de la mañana si, me gustaría una guía de regreso al Gran Comedor".

Cuando los primeros años despejaron, Harry pasó una mano por su cabello luego de soltar los hilos de sus ataduras, suspirando de alivio mientras lo hacía. Estar tan cerca de su propio tiempo estaba empezando a llegar a él de nuevo.


	13. La falta de Turais

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **La falta de Turais**

Regulus corría tan rápido como podía. Barty estaba a su lado, ya jadeando. Lo que era comprensible, porque era el chico de cabello rubio que había venido corriendo con la información, ya había hecho este viaje una vez.

Derribándose a la vuelta de la esquina, Regulus subió las escaleras, llevándolos de tres en tres en su prisa. Un día, cuando recordara este momento, se sorprendería de su velocidad repentina, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ahora tenía más problemas según Barty.

Durante el mes pasado, los dos se habían acercado bastante. A Regulus le gustaba Barty. A pesar de que no tenía hermanos, Barty todavía sentía que no recibió suficiente reconocimiento de su padre. Y bueno, la madre de Regulus estaba tan ocupada haciendo tapping con Turais o Sirius que incluso podía olvidar que él estaba en la habitación algunos días. No es que realmente le importara. Su padre los amaba, incluso si era torpe al respecto.

Y Turais fue el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos. Sirius incluso pensó que sí, incluso si el chico estaba fuera de combate con Turais.

Barty había admitido que quería un hermano como Turais, que en el poco tiempo que había pasado en Hogwarts, había ido a buscar al Slytherin más viejo. No es que sea difícil hacer eso. Al menos la mitad de la escuela admiraba a Turais, y a nadie no le gustaba. Bueno, por lo que Regulus sabía, de todos modos.

Disolviendo la parte superior de las escaleras, Regulus se giró hacia la multitud, registrando vagamente que las piernas de Barty, de once años, estaban luchando por mantener el ritmo. Podía oír las voces ahora, planteadas y ciertamente masculinas. Empujando a un dúo de Hufflepuffs fuera de su camino, Regulus frenó, deteniéndose justo antes de la línea invisible que se había dibujado.

De pie en el círculo de estudiantes estaban sus dos hermanos, Sirius con los Merodeadores a su espalda y Turais solo frunciendo el ceño. No, espera, estaba haciendo muecas. Y detrás de él estaba ese cuarto año Slytherin que Potter siempre estaba persiguiendo con Sirius. Algo Snape.

"¿Cuándo vas a crecer con este Sirius?"

"¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de crecer! ¡Nos mantienes a mí y a Reggie deprimidos todo el tiempo, es como si pensaras que ni siquiera puedo soportarlo! Tengo mis propios amigos ahora ¡Y no puedes alejarme de ellos! ¡No soy solo tu hermano y aún así insistes en arruinar mis planes de verano para un pequeño y tonto viaje de campamento!"

Regulus gimió.

No había nada de malo en los viajes de campamento de Turais, todo sobre ellos era genial. Había terminado de enseñarles cómo transformarse en Animagi este año, habían ido a pescar y luchaban en el barro y había mucho que hacían en esos viajes que de otro modo nunca podrían hacer. ¿Por qué Sirius decía esto? A él también le encantaba ir a acampar, ¡Era lo suyo! ¿Solo porque quería pasar el rato con los amigos con los que pasaba todo el tiempo en la escuela?

Turais se había llevado un índice y un pulgar a la frente, frotando suavemente las sienes, como si las palabras de Sirius le dolieran físicamente. Y sin embargo, el chico continuó.

"¡Lo has estado haciendo toda mi vida! ¡Toda la vida de Reggie! ¡Tal vez solo queremos que nos dejes solos un tiempo y que crezcamos! ¡Tal vez no necesito un estúpido viaje de campamento porque no quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo!" ¡Esa fue una gran mentira!

Regulus atesoraba todo su tiempo con Turais, el chico casi siempre estaba ocupado, pero aún insistía en hacer tiempo para él y Sirius, ¡Soltaría lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar a cualquiera de ellos! ¿Por qué Sirius no podía ver eso?

"¿Quieres saber por qué insistí tanto en hacer ese viaje de campamento a Sirius? Es porque esa semana, la semana que hemos salido de la casa todos los años, es la semana en que la madre siempre, siempre atiende pelotas para los que apoyan la ¡Señor Oscuro!" Turais estaba gritando.

Regulus parpadeó en estado de shock, mirando a su hermano mayor. Si bien Turais no tenía una varita, eso no impidió que las chispas comenzaran a formarse en sus manos, su magia se arremolinó. Nunca había visto a Turais realmente, realmente enojado antes, no así. Y por la cara de asombro de Sirius, tampoco él.

"Vamos a acampar todos los años porque no quiero que la madre te arrastre, a ninguno de los dos, a una de esas pelotas a las que asiste el maldito Señor Oscuro. No quiero que estén atrapados en una vida de servidumbre que la madre tiene ¡Estoy tratando de empujarte desde que apenas pudiste caminar! Es por eso que siempre te he llevado, o como el caso este año, te ha arrastrado pateando y gritando, al desierto. Así que mamá y sus amigos no pueden llegar a Incluso los Mortífagos están matando gente por diversión. Torturándolos. No te quiero en ningún lugar cerca de ellos, y si esto significa que te va a cuidar un poco hasta que sea seguro, entonces puedes apostar tu magia. ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer!

"¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando! Siempre dices que los Black no se inclinan, ¡Cuánto mejor debemos ser, pero no te veo haciendo nada para ayudar!" sobre cómo probablemente él ni siquiera es de sangre pura. ¡Estás demasiado ocupado con tus teorías de conspiración para hacer cualquier cosa!

El silencio cayó sobre la reunión de estudiantes y Regulus contuvo la respiración, viendo como los hombros de Turais temblaban ligeramente, con la cabeza gacha. Barty estaba parado a su lado y los dos compartieron una mirada, inseguros de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sirius estaba presionando a Turais, y a Regulus realmente no le gustó.

El hermano Black más joven sabía que Turais estaba preocupado por la guerra, que toda su habitación estaba cubierta de artículos de prensa y notas sobre el tema. ¿Pero qué podría hacer Turais? Él era solo un estudiante, aunque increíblemente brillante. Turais siempre había estado cuidando a los dos, y Regulus realmente no podía imaginarlo haciendo otra cosa que asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran seguros y algo felices.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Turais con su vida si no hubiera sido un hermano, si hubiera sido hijo único? No podía verlo, no podía hacer que la imagen se ajustara a su hermano mayor, que siempre, siempre había estado allí.

"Tienes razón."

La atención de todos se centró en Turais, quien levantó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el costado de la cara angustiado.

"No he hecho mucho, no he tenido más impacto que cuidar de ti y de Regulus".

"¡Misters Black!" Los profesores parecían haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo, para McGonagall, Slughorn e incluso Dumbledore estaban haciendo su camino, luciendo furiosos y un poco nerviosos.

"Profesor Slughorn", Turais inclinó la cabeza, ofreciendo su mano y cuando Slughorn se acercó, Turais dejó caer algo brillante en su palma, "Renuncio".

"¿Qué?"

"Renuncié como prefecto de Slytherin. Y... Como estudiante de Hogwarts, tengo mejores cosas que hacer y luego estar todo el día sentada escuchando conferencias sobre cosas que ya sé".

Y con eso Turais giró sobre sus talones, alejándose mientras los estudiantes se separaban a su alrededor como una ola oceánica que retrocedía.

"¡Señor Black, regrese aquí y deje de hablar esas tonterías!"

Pero Turais no hizo tal cosa, en lugar de caminar hacia un retrato, silbar y desaparecer detrás de él, el chasquido del marco volviendo a la pared el único sonido en el pasillo.

McGonagall respiró profundamente por la nariz antes de soltarlo.

"Regulus y Sirius Black, los quiero a ustedes dos ahora mismo".

Sentado en la oficina del jefe de escuela, Orion Black miró a Albus Dumbledore, su viejo profesor de transfiguraciones mientras trataba de procesar las palabras. Walburga visitaba a su madre, por lo que era su deber venir y hablar sobre Turais. O como acababan de decirle, la falta de Turais.

Sirius y Regulus, sus dos más jóvenes, estaban sentados a su lado, ambos parecían estar en estado de shock.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes encontrarlo?" Orión finalmente preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos confusos.

Su primogénito había sufrido lo que sería para la mayoría de sangre pura, una crisis. Había renunciado, no solo como prefecto, sino también como estudiante de Hogwarts.

¿Dónde había ido mal? El chico había obtenido las mejores calificaciones de OWL para siempre, había sido el mismo de siempre durante el verano, aunque algo molesto por el hecho de que Sirius lo estaba ignorando. No había mostrado signos de un inminente colapso, había sido quizás el heredero Balck más sano en décadas.

"Turais Black salió del corredor del segundo piso a través de un retrato con el uso de Parsel, y ni siquiera he podido abrirlo como director. Diez minutos después de la discusión entre los dos jóvenes Sirius y Turais, las guardias me alertaron sobre el de hecho, ya no estaba en el predio de Hogwarts. Falta su baúl, junto con todos sus efectos personales. Lo único que queda es el uniforme que usó el día anterior que los elfos domésticos llevaron a lavar".

Orion solo podía fruncir el ceño, la mente corriendo para intentar averiguar qué había hecho Turais. Se había ido, dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que aprender cosas que ya sabía, y se fue. Claro que su hijo era brillante, seguro de que era increíblemente inteligente e independiente. Pero aún no estaba listo para el mundo exterior. ¿Fue él?

"Intenté rastrear al niño a través de un pelo que encontró en su camisa sobrante, pero parece que ya se enmascaró a sí mismo de todas las formas de hechizos de rastreo. Lo único que todavía no he probado es a través de la sangre". Bueno, Orion tenía una muestra de eso en casa, así que probaría eso en el momento en que regresara.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo", murmuró Orión, poniéndose de pie, aunque no hizo nada para disminuir su cerebro arremolinado.

"Sirius, Regulus. Por el bien de Salazar, mantente fuera de problemas hasta que encuentre a Turais". Sus hijos asintieron tontamente, con expresiones confundidas, probablemente reflejadas en su propia cara.

No fue hasta que llegó a casa y el hechizo de rastreo de sangre falló que Orión realmente sintió el fuerte agarre de pánico que se enroscaba alrededor de él. Turais estaba paseando por Inglaterra en algún lado y no había ningún hechizo de rastreo funcionando.

Solo sabía que el chico estaba vivo porque un hechizo terriblemente oscuro lo decía.

Frotándose las sienes, Orion suspiró.

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar esto a su padre?


	14. Haciendo bien, supongo

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Nota:** todos los comentarios son apreciados y se agradece que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Haciendo bien, supongo**

 _Turais,_

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sirius no dijo nada de lo que dijo, estoy seguro de que no lo hizo. Sé que eres realmente bueno en magia y que eres el mejor estudiante que Hogwarts ha visto en mucho tiempo. ¡Pero eso no significa que debas huir para hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo!_

 _Te extraño, se supone que estás en Hogwarts con Sirius y yo, ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿Por qué tomaste tu baúl? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? No quiero que te lastimen, eres mi hermano mayor y no sé qué haré si te lastimas. Por favor regrese._

 _-Regulus_

 _ **¡El estudiante de Hogwarts se enferma!**_

 _ **Por Rita Skeeter**_

 _Estimados lectores, estoy seguro de que ya habrán escuchado el nombre de Turais Rigel Black. ¿No? Entonces déjame gentilmente recordarte. Turais Rigel Black, de dieciséis años y heredero de la Casa Black Más Antigua y Noble. Descubridor de la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos, que este mismo reportero consiguió la primera gira. Conocido por su logro récord durante los últimos exámenes OWL, que lo vieron regresar triunfalmente a sus padres con los mejores grados vistos en más de un siglo, incluso mejor que el actual director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Este joven ciertamente vuela alto, sin duda destinado a grandes cosas._

 _O, entonces pensamos._

 _Una fuente confiable me ha informado que el heredero perfecto Black sufrió un derretimiento en miniatura. Después de una discusión verbal con su hermano menor, un Sirius Orion Black, se dijo que Turais Black había confirmado que no solo ya sabía todo el material del curso que se ofrecía en Hogwarts, sino que su tiempo podía ser mejor gastado en otro lado. Luego, precedió a abandonar los terrenos de la escuela, el baúl y todo, y no se supo de él desde su salida hace tres días._

 _¿Es este el signo de un genio aburrido, que nuestra escuela más impresionante no tiene nada que ofrecer a sus triunfadores más grandes? ¿O una señal de que la presión de sus deberes (Heredero de la Casa Black, Prefecto de Slytherin y toda la querida estudiante estrella) ha llevado a un Turais Black arrollador? ¿Es correcto presionar tanto a los jóvenes de la sociedad? ¿O acaso Turais Black entró en contacto con un artefacto dudoso durante su exploración de la cámara más famosa de Slytherin? ¿Quién puede asegurarlo?_

 _Sin embargo, de lo que estamos seguros es de que habrá más en esta historia. Porque no dejaré que esto quede sin respuesta. ¿Qué podría presionar a un niño a abandonar la comodidad de la 'ubicación más segura de Gran Bretaña'?_

 _Mantente sintonizado para más._

 _Reggie,_

 _Estoy bien, supongo. Pero Sirius tenía razón. No estoy haciendo nada en Hogwarts, ya sé todo el material del curso y es solo una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Supongo que has visto el periódico hoy? O ayer, quién sabe en qué día estás leyendo esto. ¿Pero independientemente, la página principal? ¿De Verdad? La mayoría ha sido un día lento de noticias. No es que haya una guerra por ahí en la que se supone que deben informar. No, una fuga de Hogwarts tiene mucho más interés aparentemente. Bueno, lo que los lectores quieren, los lectores obtienen, independientemente. Incluso si considero ser informado sobre una gran invasión de privacidad._

 _¿En cuanto a donde estoy en este momento? No puedo decir Mencionaré que he pasado por un pequeño pueblo llamado Little Hangleton. Estoy buscando algo, algunas cosas en realidad, que podrían ser de gran ayuda cuando se trata de detener esta guerra. Sin embargo, solo he estado seguro sobre la ubicación de dos, los otros voy a tener que buscar realmente para localizarlos, de ahí todo el asunto del país. Mientras no me atrapen, no tendré que pagar la apelación sin una multa de licencia._

 _Hablando de eso, destruye esta carta / evidencia una vez que la hayas leído. La cantidad de veces que he aparecido en todo el país significa que probablemente deba toda mi caja fuerte ahora._

 _¿Por qué me fui?_

 _Debido a que Sirius tiene razón, no estoy haciendo nada sentado aprendiendo cosas que ya sé. Puedo hacer mucho más aquí, y vas a tener que confiar en mí con eso. Nunca te he mentido a ti ni a Sirius, así que sabes que digo la verdad cuando digo que volveré a casa. Solo que no hasta que haya hecho lo que necesito. Estaba tan atrapada en tener hermanos pequeños para cuidar que cerré el mundo exterior, traté de ignorarlo._

 _Pero ya no puedo hacer eso, no puedo encontrar la voluntad de hacerlo._

 _Voy a detener a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort. No puedo dejar que tú o Sirius se gradúen solo para enfrentar eso. Podría ser un poco maltratado, pero viviré._

 _Es una promesa._

 _-Turais_

"¡¿Él está haciendo qué?!"

En el momento en que vio al búho familiar de Turais desde las vigas, Sirius literalmente había trepado a través de la mesa Ravenclaw al Slytherin, accidentalmente metiendo su pie en un plato de gachas en el proceso, saltando sobre su hermano y la lechuza en un intento de arrebatar la carta fuera de su alcance. Estaba desesperado por las noticias.

Habían pasado cinco días, cinco días desde que él y Turais habían peleado, cinco días desde que el chico había salido de Hogwarts y no se había vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Sabía que Regulus y su padre le habían escrito a Turais, pero no podía hacerlo él mismo. Se sintió culpable.

No, más allá de culpable, ya que no había palabras para resumir cómo se sintió Sirius. James había intentado consolarlo, al igual que Peter y Remus, pero Sirius simplemente no podía sentarse allí. Su hermano, su hermano mayor, corría por Inglaterra haciendo Merlín, solo sabe qué. Todo porque Sirius le había gritado, había sido infantil y había terminado y no podía ver lo que claramente estaba frente a él.

Los viajes de campamento habían sido para protección.

Turais lo había cuidado toda su vida, había ido en contra de la familia tanto para él como para Regulus. Y había sido absolutamente egoísta con todo el asunto y exigió que Turais le diera tanto espacio.

Bueno, espacio que había obtenido, el Black más viejo ya ni siquiera estaba en el mismo edificio. Estaba saltando de un lado a otro del país en una loca búsqueda autoproclamada. Y todo fue por él.

"Misters Black. ¿Debo suponer que es una carta de su hermano mayor?"

Regulus agarró la carta que los dos habían estado leyendo en su cofre, mirando al jefe de la escuela con el ceño fruncido. Sirius frunció el ceño también, acercándose a Regulus y poniéndose entre el mago más viejo y su hermano pequeño.

"Lo es, aunque no veo por qué el correo personal de Reggie debería ser transmitido". Sirius gruñó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Turais defendió a todos por ellos. Turais había mirado a su madre a los ojos desde una edad temprana y le dijo que no. Si Turais pudiera hacerlo, entonces también podría hacerlo Sirius.

"¿Te gustaría discutir lo que ha dicho tu hermano mayor para que podamos aumentar nuestros intentos de llevarlo a casa?"

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero se mantuvo firme. Puede que no le gustara el hecho de que Turais se hubiera ido, pero esa fue la elección de Turais. Siempre supo lo que estaba haciendo, Turais siempre tenía el control, y esta vez no sería diferente. Además, si Dumbledore vio esa carta, entonces la bóveda de Turais se agotaría por los aranceles de apelación más rápido de lo que la madre podría decir "sangre de barro".

"No", murmuró Regulus, apretando los dedos alrededor del pergamino mientras se levantaba de su asiento, sin duda tratando de ignorar el creciente silencio a su alrededor.

"El Sr. Black…"

"Pensé que el correo privado supondría permanecer así, maestro de escuela".

Sirius casi se queda boquiabierto.

Snape había levantado la vista de su periódico con una ceja levantada hacia el hombre mayor mientras hablaba. Verdad Turais siempre había sido amable con el gitano grasiento, pero Sirius nunca había visto al chico realmente ayudar a su hermano a cambio de su bondad.

"Muy cierto", murmuró Rabastan Lestrange desde la mesa, justo cuando Regulus prendió fuego al pergamino, al igual que Turais le había pedido que hiciera.

"Por supuesto señor Snape, señor Lestrange". Y Dumbledore se alejó.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius se dejó caer en un asiento junto a Regulus tirando de su hermano menor hacia abajo y en un abrazo mientras lo hacía.

"Vamos Reggie, tenemos un hermano mayor para escribir, puedes ayudarme con mi disculpa humillante".


	15. Lea todo al respecto

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Lea todo al respecto**

 _Turais,_

 _Sé que he sido un hermano malo, y lo siento mucho. No debería haber dicho esas cosas. Siempre estás siempre pendiente de mí y de Reggie. Esa es la forma en que siempre ha sido. Me atrapó tener amigos y me gusta pasar tiempo con el resto de los Merodeadores._

 _Pero no son mis hermanos. Cerca, pero no del todo. Tú y Reggie sí._

 _Maldita sea, no soy bueno en esta mierda emocional, eso siempre fue lo tuyo. Nos cuidó a los dos desde que nacimos, pero no tiene que seguir así. Por favor, vuelve a Hogwarts, te echaré de menos. Ni siquiera puede convocar el esfuerzo para burlarse de Snape. Mira, Snape. Ni siquiera un mal apodo._

 _Entonces, diablos, solo ven a casa, ¿por favor?_

 _\- Sirius_

 _ **¿Tan Black como uno está pintado?**_

 _ **por Rita Skeeter**_

 _Después de haber tenido el placer de conocer a Turais Black antes, puedo confirmar varias cosas. En primer lugar, el chico tiene talento, casi ridículamente. El pequeño hechizo en el que lo veía preformado era siempre sin palabras y sin movimientos de varita, pero cada hechizo era perfecto, todas y cada una de las veces. En segundo lugar, el chico es encantador. Agradablemente así. Es un joven brillante, y estaba muy interesado en escribir sobre su huida de Hogwarts. Porque cuando hablamos cara a cara, él era un joven inteligente cuya única ambición en ese momento parecía ser una familia. Para cuidar a sus dos hermanos menores. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo que quería hacer con su vida. Lo cual, para nuestra aplicación de la ley, parece ser algo extremadamente bueno._

 _En las primeras horas de esta mañana, la oficina de Auror recibió una llamada informándoles que los terroristas conocidos como 'Mortífagos' estaban en la fuerza y atacando la aldea muggle de Barmston en East Yorkshire. Como nuestros queridos lectores saben, estos Mortífagos han tomado atacar tanto a los muggles como a los de sangre muggle, creyendo que es el derecho de los purasangres gobernar nuestra sociedad._

 _Como siempre, nuestros valientes Aurores respondieron a la llamada en vigor y se presentaron en el lugar esperando encontrar la escena habitual. Casas en llamas, cuerpos en el suelo y sangre salpicada sobre la hierba._

 _En cambio, se enfrentaron a dieciséis Mortífagos capturados, todos con la mano amputada. Todos atados espalda con espalda y sin poder moverse, claramente aturdidos. Curioso como siempre, y desesperado por saber la verdad, me acerqué a Amy Meyers, una bruja nacida de muggles, de 79 años, en busca de respuestas._

 _"Fue horrible. Obviamente leí al Profeta acerca de estos ataques, pero nunca pensé que uno atacaría tan cerca de casa. Ya no soy una mujer joven, pero estaba lista para defender mi pueblo. Para cuando llegué a la escena con mi varita lista, tres de esos Mortífagos ya habían caído. Y luego allí estaba él. Al principio pensé que era un Auror, así que efectivamente se movió. Nunca una vez fue a comenzar una pelea con los Mortífagos, solo protegiendo a los muggles en el pueblo. Pero el segundo lo involucró en un duelo, el Auror los golpearía con una colección de hechizos antes de cortarles la mano y pasar al siguiente una vez que hubiera empatado a su oponente anterior. Se enfrentó a cuatro de esas personas fanfarrones a la vez y aún salió con un pequeño movimiento que una rebanada de su brazo. Él puso fin a sus caminos tan rápido que no pude entender qué había pasado. No fue hasta que se me acercó preguntando después de un periódico que me di cuenta de que no era un auror en absoluto, sino un niño que no podía estar fuera de Hogwarts todavía"._

 _Sí, has leído a los lectores correctos. ¿Un chico misterioso que aparece de la nada y detiene un asalto Mortífago solo?_

 _"Bueno", continúa la Sra. Meyers, "No fue hasta que entregué el periódico en cuestión, todavía bastante desconcertado por su extraña solicitud, que lo reconocí, porque él había estado en la primera página, pero hace unos días. Se fue antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, pero fue el fugitivo de Hogwarts, Turais Black. Fue increíble, y tan cortés cuando me dijo que estoy seguro de que no tiene más encantamientos que los suyos, entonces quizás esta guerra no estaría sucediendo"._

 _Si lectores, nuestro misterioso salvador de la incursión del Mortífago sobre Barmston no era otro que Turais Rigel Black. Claramente, cuando Black dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba hablando en serio. Mientras que los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley todavía no tenían idea de cómo manejar los ataques del Mortífago, dirigido por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el joven heredero Black parece más que preparado para enfrentarlo. ¿Qué dice acerca de nuestra aplicación de la ley cuando un niño de dieciséis años, sin importar qué tan maravilloso sea un niño, puede hacer un mejor trabajo?_

 _Sin embargo, nuestros valientes Aurores pudieron divulgar esta información al Profeta; "Ayer a la 1:29 a. M. Se llevó a cabo una incursión en Barmston, East Yorkshire, pero fue detenido por un vigilante desconocido. Dicho vigilante cortó la varita mágica de todos y cada uno de los presentes del mortífago, y ha colocado hechizos desconocidos sobre las heridas que impide la readaptación exitosa del apéndice correspondiente a la cantidad de magia oscura que el propietario de dicha extremidad ha realizado. Si tiene alguna información sobre estas actividades, comuníquese con la Oficina de Auror en el Ministerio de Magia"._

 _Bueno, no sé sobre el resto de Gran Bretaña, pero este periodista se siente un poco abrumado. Tenemos un niño pequeño que parece no solo capaz, sino que está dispuesto a defender a aquellos que no pueden y que ya están teniendo un impacto en el esfuerzo de guerra contra El que no debe ser nombrado. Y espero, listo para informar sobre sus próximos movimientos con miembros temblorosos._

 _Si planeas continuar este trabajo Turais Black, rezo para que estés a salvo._

 _ **The Ater Umbra**_

 _ **Por Rita Skeeter**_

 _Como muchos de ustedes deben saber, el Daily Prophet ha estado informando diligentemente sobre Turais Rigel Black, heredero de la Casa Black más antigua y noble, y sus travesuras del mes pasado. Han pasado cinco semanas desde el sexto año en que Slytherin renunció tanto a su posición de prefecto como a su condición de estudiante de Hogwarts, dejando la escuela en un torbellino de actividad. Desde entonces, los familiares preocupados y los aurores por igual han estado tratando de rastrear al niño, y el joven Turais Black los ha evadido a todos con una gracia envidiable._

 _El chico resurgió por primera vez en la incursión de los Mortífagos en Barmston, donde se dice que, sin ayuda de nadie, derribó a dieciséis Mortífagos y les cortó las manos con varitas mágicas a medida que avanzaba. A partir de ahora, solo una de esas manos ha sido readaptada. Se demostró que todos los capturados tenían una Marca Oscura en el antebrazo izquierdo, y todos han sido condenados recientemente por condenas en Azkaban._

 _Desde entonces, había sido visto en seis ataques diferentes de Mortífagos, el más reciente fue el ataque contra Godric's Hollow, en el cual Rodolphus Lestrange fue recuperado por Aurores, como todos los demás, con una mano cortada. Los testigos hablan de un duelo entre Lestrange y Black, que vio cómo el primero se enfurecía cada vez más hasta que las maldiciones asesinas volaban. Afortunadamente Black, o Ater Umbra, como lo llama el público en general, fue capaz de esquivar todas las maldiciones lanzadas en su camino y bloquear cualquier golpe potencialmente letal con los restos cercanos. Y luego, en un verdadero ataque de ironía, Black procedió a convocar a una reunión de serpientes, que finalmente llevó a la captura de Lestrange, que se cree que es un miembro del círculo interno de los mortífagos._

 _Como cada vez que este joven héroe ha ayudado a su nación, Black se había ido antes de que los Aurores llegaran a la escena, dejando a su paso nada más que una selección de Mortífagos caídos y un pueblo de personas increíblemente agradecidas. Curiosamente, se conoce que Godric's Hollow es la ciudad natal de nuestro propio derrotador del Señor Oscuro, Albus Dumbledore._

 _A la luz de este descubrimiento, seguido por el residente más anciana, uno Bathilda Bagshot, los cuales no sólo había sido testigo de la Ater Umbra en acción, pero tuvo el honor de vivir cerca de un joven Albus Dumbledore y su familia. Bagshot, de 118 años y autor de 'A History of Magic', dijo esto; "He escrito acerca de la historia antes, por supuesto, pero hay algo mágico acerca de ser capaz de verlo en acción. Yo sabía que Albus cuando era un niño, de nuevo, cuando su familia se trasladó a Hallow de Godric. Nunca había tenido la convicción para asumir un Señor oscuro cuando tenía dieciséis años, independientemente de lo que un niño brillante que estaba. No, hay algo especial acerca de este Turais Black, eso es bastante obvio, y miro hacia adelante para escribir sobre él en mi próximo libro"._

 _Está claro que Turais Black se dirige hacia grandes cosas, pero ¿hasta dónde puede llegar este chico? ¿Puede realmente tener una oportunidad contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Este reportero tiene una esperanza tentativa de que tal vez solo él pueda._

 _Sirio,_

 _Nunca, nunca, guardaría rencor contra ti. Tú o Regulus. Ustedes dos son mi mundo, mis pequeños hermanitos. Moriría mil muertes antes de dejar que ninguno de los dos tenga ni un rasguño._

 _Si alguna vez le preguntaras a papá o mamá, te dirían que era un niño extraño, callada con una extraordinaria comprensión de mi magia. Recuerdo todo, estaba lejos de mi edad. Y recuerdo haber estado sentado al lado de tu cuna en la mañana de Navidad, usando mi magia para animarte._

 _Los cuidé a ti y a Reggie desde que eras muy joven, y nunca me rendiré. Es mi trabajo como hermano mayor cuidar de ti, atesorar cada momento que puedo pasar contigo y protegerte de todo, ya sean nuestros padres o los males de este mundo. Es por eso que no estoy llegando a casa todavía. Necesito ordenar a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort, ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me las arreglé lo suficientemente bien en Hogwarts, pero necesito involucrarme más en esta guerra. No puedo simplemente sentarme al margen y esperar que ustedes dos nunca tengan que enfrentar la pelea._

 _Y si eso significa tomarlos todos por mi cuenta, eso es lo que haré. Eres mi hermano pequeño, y es mi trabajo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte. Y dado que soy más que un poco poderoso, puedo hacer mucho para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes llegue a hacer daño. Prometo que no moriré._

 _Mantenerse a salvo,_

 _\- Turais_


	16. Porque eres familia

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Nota:** gracias **satorichiva** , por el apoyo.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Porque eres familia**

Entrando en el pequeño y acogedor estudio que se había convertido en el de ella, Narcissa Malfoy, que hasta hace poco había sido Narcissa Black, se dirigió a su silla favorita. Era una cosa pequeña y lujosa, sorprendentemente baja hasta el suelo con cojines en los que ella podría simplemente hundirse, acurrucarse con un buen libro durante horas y luego lentamente quedarse dormida. Lucius estaba fuera por el momento, administrando su propiedad ahora que su padre había sucumbido a Dragon Pox. Había sido algo horrible de presenciar, y aunque el hombre había vivido lo suficiente para ver a Lucius casado, no había llegado a su primera Navidad juntos. Narcissa estaba bastante molesta por eso, prometiendo mantenerse fuerte para su afligido esposo.

Entonces, con todo esto en su mente, era comprensible que no notara el hecho de que ella ciertamente no estaba sola, y que no lo había estado desde que entró a la habitación. No fue hasta que estuvo medio hundida en la silla, con la varita colocada cuidadosamente en la mesita junto a su lugar de descanso junto con un vaso de vino tinto directamente del viñedo Malfoy, que vio la figura por el rabillo del ojo.

Gritando de sorpresa, Narcissa luchó por su varita, disparando el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. La maldición que hervía de sangre, en realidad, que era completamente esperada para un intruso, fue golpeada a un lado sin estridencias, la figura ni siquiera se apartó de un deslizamiento casual de la mano. Pero fue cuando el destello de la maldición brilló en su rostro que Narcissa lo reconoció.

"Turais". Para su sorpresa, su primo mayor estaba sentado con calma en la única otra silla en la habitación, mirando directamente a su casa, como si ella fuera la intrusa aquí. En realidad, estaba comiendo uno de los éclairs que los elfos domésticos habían hecho no hacía una hora, aparentemente mucho más interesado en el postre que lo que él era ella.

"Prima", Turais finalmente ofreció un saludo después de diez segundos en los que había tomado un bocado del pastel de crema oblongo, masticando pensativamente antes de tragar por fin.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Turais?"

Ella siempre había tenido una debilidad por su primo mayor. Había sido el pequeño Black perfecto cuando era necesario, pero no tenía miedo de ponerse en el rango de hechizo de sus hermanos. Ella lo admiraba, los pasos que pasó para proteger a sus pequeños hermanos era lo que ella solo podía desear que Bella le hubiera mostrado. Había estado celosa, pero Turais siempre había sido buena con ella.

Incluso cuando se había casado con Lucius, un hombre al que sabía que su primo había estado en desacuerdo, todavía se había presentado a la boda, regalándole el collar de diamantes más hermoso que había visto para ella, caminando por la isla. Ella había estado usando el collar de su abuela por toda la "vieja tradición" y había dudado en quitárselo. Hasta que Turais le informó que había conseguido el collar de la Cámara de los Secretos, y era lo que la hija menor de Salazar había llevado en su propia boda.

Narcissa se había casado usando el mismo collar.

Turais siempre había sido ese pequeño muchacho pensativo y adorable. Y mientras crecía ahora, su núcleo había permanecido igual. Y a veces, se sentía como la más joven de los dos, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él.

"He venido a ti con un mensaje en realidad, para que le transmitas a tu esposo. Narcissa, sabes que iré a los confines de la tierra para aquellos que considero familiares, y aunque no me agrada, Lucius su esposo. Sin embargo, también es un Mortífago".

Narcissa contuvo el aliento en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Era cierto, Lucius se había unido a las filas en el momento en que había salido de la escuela, y eso la había preocupado hasta el fondo. Lord Black había llegado a la forma de pensar de Turais ahora, estaba de acuerdo en que era un error seguir a un hombre que ni siquiera usaba su propio nombre. Que necesitaban sangre de barro, incluso si no estaban contentos con su presencia. Si Arcturus descubrió que Lucius se unía, Narcissa podría ser eliminada del árbol genealógico Black. Como Bella.

Y ella no quería eso.

Ella amaba a su familia, y mientras que Andrómeda estaba en una situación muy delgada con respecto a su matrimonio con los nacidos de muggles, Arcturus había dudado en echar a otra hija de la Casa de las Black tan pronto. Y la espera había valido la pena, porque Andrómeda había dado a luz a una niña de la salud. Un metamorfomago Había sido suficiente para ella seguir siendo Black, incluso si Arcturus había sido tremendamente infeliz sobre el partido. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que empujara a otro hijo de su hermana.

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Narcissa, porque sinceramente, no tenía sentido esconderse de Turais. Siempre había sospechado que su primo era un maestro de legimancia, sabía demasiado para no serlo. Incluso ella con el entrenamiento de Oclumancia que había logrado en los últimos tres años no pudo detectarlo. Pero Turais siempre había sido tan bueno en magia, no era sorprendente.

"No me gusta, pero eres familia. Así que voy a quitarle uno de esos estatus", y es una elección para los dos. Él me dejará eliminar la Marca Oscura, o lo eliminaré como tu esposo".

Ella había estado siguiendo las noticias, sabía que Turais era capaz de eso. Él la había golpeado en duelos antes incluso de haber empezado Hogwarts. Ella no podía esperar nada diferente realmente. Pero…

"¿Puedes quitar la Marca Tenebrosa?"

"Se basa en un hechizo de Parsel, solo una versión pervertida. De todos modos, debería irme". Turais se puso de pie y se quitó la capa del respaldo de la silla.

Mientras se movía hacia la luz del fuego, Narcissa pudo ver bien su ropa, la primera desde que ella había entrado a la habitación. Ya habían desaparecido las habituales túnicas perfectas, pero los Turais antes que ella parecía una especie de dios de la batalla de antaño. Iba vestido de pies a cabeza con cuero, no del todo dragón, sino algo más exótico, que envolvía con fuerza su flexible cuerpo. Una espada de plata estaba unida a su cadera, y a la luz de las llamas, dos palabras brillaban junto a la empuñadura de rubí.

"Godric Gryffindor".

¿Qué estaba haciendo Turais con la espada de Godric Gryffindor? ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

"Cuando lo hayas discutido, envíame una carta. Mientras no tenga ningún trabajo de encanto, me llegará. Si no recibo una respuesta dentro de una semana, asumiré no has elegido la acción sensata y actuaré en consecuencia".

Narcissa cortó a su primo, arrastrándolo en un abrazo.

Turais se puso rígido por un segundo antes de que sus brazos se curvaran alrededor de ella, envolviéndola sobre sus hombros. No era de extrañar que su primita tuviese tanto calor, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Narcissa se había permitido abrazarlo.

"Gracias, por la opción".

Turais retrocedió antes de ofrecer una sonrisa tímida, con una mano frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello mientras la otra permanecía en su hombro.

"Bella tuvo la misma oportunidad, ella optó por seguir adelante incluso después de que el abuelo le dijera que no lo hiciera. Usted es una familia, por supuesto que haré todo lo posible para cuidar de usted". Le plantó un beso en la frente, y luego se fue.

Narcissa se detuvo por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que había un peso sobre sus hombros que no había estado allí antes. Tirando del chal, lo inspeccionó, divertido de ver que su primo la había regalado una vez más sin ninguna razón. Turais amaba ferozmente, y estaba complacida de ser algo que consideraba su familia. Y él moriría antes de dejar que alguien la lastimara, Andrómeda y sus hermanitos.

"¿Narcissa?" Lucius estaba de pie en la puerta, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro cansado. "¿Alguien acaba de pasar por aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar con Lucius".

"Se te permite un minuto con la espada para lidiar con la copa según lo solicitado, pero luego se entregará a la nación goblin".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry ajustó la espada en cuestión que descansaba junto a su pierna, colgando del cinturón de servicio pesado que había llevado a usar. Los codiciosos ojos negros de tres duendes le devolvieron la mirada, pero Harry no se molestó demasiado.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con las perversas bestias pequeñas, en el sentido de que entregaría la espada de Gryffindor a cambio de la copa Hufflepuff de la bóveda de Lestrange. Viendo que Bellatrix había sido llevada por los Aurores no hace dos días, los trasgos sintieron que era un cambio decente, ya que habría pocas posibilidades de que la mujer salga de Azkaban ahora.

Harry se contuvo de mencionar que Voldemort fácilmente podría romper su confianza en cualquier momento, en su lugar informando al dinero arrebatando bestias que había una maldición de recuerdo sobre la espada, y que felizmente aparecería donde y cuando el próximo Gryffindor lo necesitara. Había conseguido una apariencia extraña para eso, y tardíamente Harry recordó que este cuerpo era un Slytherin, pero los duendes habían acordado independientemente.

Probablemente pensaron que serían capaces de quitar los encantamientos.

Y podrían haber sido capaces de hacerlo si no los hubiera apretujado hasta que todo fuera una cadena de hechizos irrompible.

Oh bueno, no es su problema. La única razón por la que incluso había ofrecido hacer un trato con los duendes en lugar de simplemente robarles nuevamente era por su familia aún viva. Arcturus podría enfadarse un poco si cada Black alguna vez fuera excluido de Gringotts por sus acciones.

Nivelando la espada en la copa de Hufflepuff, Harry la bajó sobre el metal dorado, un sonido resonante resonó por la habitación. Y entonces los gritos comenzaron, el Horcrux gimiendo cuando fue arrastrado al más allá.

Harry podía ver a Death trabajando esta vez, son dedos largos y delgados que tiran del alma destrozada. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, sin alma, eterno negro y cansado verde. La Muerte no sonrió, porque la Muerte no hizo ninguna mueca. Pero Harry todavía tenía la sensación si el ser hubiera estado usando una cara humana que realmente se pudiera mover, lo hubiera sido.

Los duendes ignoraban esta presencia de seres de otro mundo, en lugar de buscar la espada que Harry entregó felizmente. Él no tenía necesidad de eso ahora.

En vez de eso, recogió la taza en ruinas y la metió en la bolsa de piel moke que descansaba contra su cadera. Parecía que él estaba aquí hecho ahora.


	17. Lo correcto

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Lo correcto**

"¿Es un idiota?"

James miró al periódico con horror y asombro, un tanto contento de que Sirius hubiera decidido dormir hoy. Eso le daría al resto de los Merodeadores la oportunidad de unir sus mentes y descubrir cómo iban a divulgar esta noticia al sombrío Animago. Porque no importa cómo lo hacían, no sería bonito. Solo necesitaban encontrar la manera de informar a Sirius sobre este último desarrollo de una manera que salvó a Hogwarts del daño colateral.

Al mirar alrededor del Gran Comedor, James hizo todo lo posible por memorizar las reacciones de todos ante las noticias, y por buenas razones. Después de todo, no todos los días aparece un estudiante desbocado en la página principal, llamando al Señor Oscuro de su tiempo para un duelo.

El profesor Slughorn, que había sido el profesor de atesorar a Turais Black por encima de todos los demás estudiantes, parecía querer enfermarse, mientras que su propio jefe de casa parecía querer alcanzar la imagen de Turais y empezar a estrangularlo con sus manos desnudas.

Comprensible, la madre de James lo mataría si bromeara sobre exigir un duelo del Señor Oscuro, no importa hacerlo en serio y frente al periódico más grande de la mágica Inglaterra.

En la mesa de Slytherin, era una bolsa mixta. Algunos parecían genuinamente emocionados ahora que parecía que los testaferros de su casa iban a estar uno contra el otro, mientras que unos pocos parecían estar a punto de vomitar. Pero fue el hermano pequeño de Sirius, Regulus, quien realmente llamó la atención de James.

Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos, mirando el papel con horror total en la cara. James nunca podría entender la relación fraternal que los dos jóvenes Black tenían con su hermano mayor. A James le gustaba bastante el otro adolescente, siempre se reía y siempre contestaba sus preguntas, independientemente de si se trataba de tareas o del programa de patrulla nocturna de Filch.

Turais era genial para un Black, un Black más viejo en eso. Pero nunca tendría la relación cercana que Sirius y Regulus compartían con el chico mayor, ni tampoco la quería. Claro que un hermano hubiera sido genial, pero James sentía que era más del tipo hermano mayor. Hubiera querido tener un hermano pequeño para cuidar, no un hermano mayor que lo cuidara.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia de que ni siquiera había notado a la hermosa Lily Evans sentada frente a él. James tragó fuerte.

Lily miró a Turais Black más de lo que solía hacer la estudiante habitual. La había escuchado hablar con otra chica, diciendo que deseaba que su hermana la amara tan incondicionalmente como Turais amaba a sus hermanos. James había amordazado por eso, pero era cierto. Incluso cuando Turais había atrapado a Sirius bromeando con Snivellus, el adolescente se había visto más molesto con las acciones de Sirius que con el propio Sirius. Evans los llamó infantiles, y tal vez lo fueron. Quizás deberían crecer un poco. Sirius parecía estar haciendo eso, no había hecho ninguna broma desde que Turais se había ido. Simplemente no parecía correcto si el hermano Black más viejo no estaba allí para disfrutar los efectos secundarios. Y siempre lo hizo.

Un ruido terrible lo trajo de vuelta al presente y James levantó la vista, alzando las cejas al ver a Evans. Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando miró la primera página del Daily Prophet, y tardíamente James se dio cuenta de que el gemido aterrorizado debía haber venido de ella.

"Va a ser asesinado".

"No, no lo es." Sirius se dejó caer en un asiento al lado de ellos, tomando una rebanada de pan tostado y untándola con mantequilla.

James solo podía mirar la calmada apariencia del niño a pesar de que ya había puesto un periódico muy arrugado sobre la mesa, después de haber leído claramente las noticias de las que todos hablaban. Regulus se había levantado y venido ahora, deslizándose lentamente en el espacio libre entre Lily y Sirius, todavía blanco como una sábana y manos temblorosas.

"¡Llamó a Sir-Que-No-Debe-Servir Sirius!"

"Voldemort"

Los tres se volvieron para mirar al pequeño Slytherin de segundo año, que estaba vertiendo leche en su tazón de cereal.

Ningún Gryffindor se atrevió a apartar al Black más joven de su mesa, no desde que Turais se había ido y Regulus venía a sentarse con Sirius casi todos los días. Casi como si esperaran que Turais fuera convocado, alguien menospreció a uno de sus hermanos.

James no estaba del todo seguro de que su miedo tampoco tuviera fundamento.

Turais, o el Ater Umbra como se lo conocía ahora, era, después de todo, un poco reconocido por sí mismo. Nadie quería perder la mano de su varita, incluso si pensaban que Turais no levantaría su varita contra un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, las vacaciones de verano les harían un buen juego, por lo que nadie molestó a Regulus ni a Sirius.

"Turais dijo que siempre dijera el nombre. Que en realidad no es su nombre y tenerle miedo hace que parezca que Voldemort ganó".

Sirius dio varios asentimientos solemnes, un efecto arruinado por sus abultadas mejillas cuando escurrió la tostada como si fuera un pequeño roedor.

"Turais estará bien. Ha estado preformando magia sin varita desde que era muy pequeño. Nunca ha fallado nada antes y si cree que puede enfrentarse a Dark Lord, entonces puede enfrentarse a un Voldemort y ganar".

James no se atrevió a sonreír ante las palabras de Sirius. Porque a pesar de que el chico claramente los creía, eso no detuvo el miedo y la preocupación que se filtraban a sus ojos.

"Realmente vas tras él, ¿verdad?"

Turais se detuvo en sus pasos, sus hombros se tensaron y Lucius Malfoy se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Flexionó los dedos de su mano izquierda, observando cómo la piel pálida y sin marcar de su antebrazo izquierdo se ondulaba con los músculos debajo de ella.

Había tenido miedo cuando leyó sobre el heredero Black que sistemáticamente derribaba a todos los Mortífagos que se lanzaban hacia él y nunca se lastimaban gravemente, ni una sola vez. No fue hasta que Rodolphus cayó que Lucius realmente comenzó a ver al heredero Black por lo que era. Había estado celoso de él por tanto tiempo, lo vio mientras se lanzaba a lo más alto de la jerarquía de Slytherin y deshacía su comportamiento habitual. Lo vi mientras se levantaba para cualquiera y para todos, sin miedo a lo que enfrentaría como resultado. Una vez pensó que la única razón por la que Turais Black había llegado a Slytherin era porque podía hablar con serpientes.

Él sabía mejor ahora.

El niño era despiadado cuando estaba en peligro, pero cuando sus hermanos o cualquier otra persona que él apreciaba se convirtió en una máquina despiadada con un solo objetivo. Proteger. Y si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a un Señor Oscuro para proteger a los que estaban cerca de él, lo haría, ni siquiera una pizca de vacilación. El ingenio del niño solo se correspondía con su ambición de mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, y tal vez era la ambición más pura que la casa de Slytherin había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se había casado con Narcissa por amor, porque la adoraba y adoraba. Y al hacer esto, se había puesto bajo el paraguas de la protección de Turais Black, sin saberlo, por supuesto. Pero él todavía estaba allí, y ahora ya no era un hombre marcado llevando a cabo órdenes en las que realmente no había creído. No era tonto, sabía que Turais lo habría atrapado sin importar cuánto intentara esconder, si hubiera rechazado la oferta del joven. Sin embargo, no era estúpido, sabía que el Black más joven no se detendría hasta que el Señor Oscuro estuviera muerto, y estaba más que feliz de aliarse con el chico más joven, solo para sobrevivir al inminente huracán.

"Lo estoy. Te sugiero que encierres tu mansión. A Voldemort no le gustan los traidores. Pero sin la marca y la mansión encerrada, no podrá entrar. No sin unos días para rasgar por las salas de todos modos. Y él querrá pelear conmigo antes de que empiece a perseguirte... No se alejará de mi duelo". El chico se puso de pie y giró los hombros antes de volverse hacia Narcissa. Su bella esposa se había sentado a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano durante el doloroso proceso de eliminación de marcas. Ella era la criatura más adorable con la que se había encontrado.

"Narcissa, supongo que todavía mantuviste tus estudios de medicina. Tengo una quemadura que ha sido maldecida por lo que no puedo curarla yo solo".

Viendo como Turais se arremangaba la manga, Lucius hizo una mueca ante la herida. Eso parecía lastimado. Claramente, Bellatrix no había bajado silenciosamente.

Por el brillo de los ojos grises de Narcissa, ella estaba siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento que Lucius.

Sin embargo, ella sacó su varita, envolviendo suavemente sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Turais para que pudiera ver más de cerca la carne quemada. Lucius todavía estaba sorprendido de que el chico no estuviera tirado en el suelo en alguna parte.

Habían pasado tres días desde el arresto de Bellatrix, y el chico soportó esa herida durante tres días hasta que pudo encontrarlos por lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Su tolerancia al dolor era ridículo.

Más de una vez, Lucius había jugado con la idea de que el primo de Narcissa no era humano, pero nunca lo había considerado seriamente. No hasta ahora.

Observó como los ojos de Turais brillaban con un verde brillante y parecían tan cautelosos, tan cansados y completamente inhumanos.

Narcissa puede haberlo perdido, pero Lucius no lo hizo.

Y en ese momento supo que había hecho lo correcto.


	18. Un ruido de llamada que se escuchó

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Un ruido de llamada que se escuchó**

Era la última visita de Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Metiendo sus manos más profundamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Sirius Black suspiró profundamente antes de exhalar, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía. Aparte de letárgico. Sabía que debería intentar con su trabajo escolar, pero en realidad, ¿Cuál era el punto? Turais solo había conseguido sus OWLS, y si bien eran espectaculares OWL de hecho, todavía estaba allí, haciendo la diferencia. Y sí, solo tenía un cuarto año, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada. ¿Lo hizo?

Enterrando su cara más profundamente en el rojo y dorado de su bufanda, Sirius mira a Regulus por el rabillo del ojo. Los dos hermanos Black habían acordado hacer sus compras de Navidad juntos. No por una necesidad real de pasar tiempo juntos, ya que eso es lo que hacían la mayoría de las comidas ahora. Tampoco tenía que ver con el hecho de que hordas de estudiantes insensibles les habían estado preguntando cuándo Turais planeaba batirse en duelo con el Señor Oscuro desde el periódico de ayer. Incluso si eso fue una gran molestia. No, fue por necesidad.

La razón por la que habían venido juntos a Hogsmeade era porque era imposible conseguir que Turais fuera un regalo de Navidad. O más bien, porque no tenían idea de qué conseguirlo.

¿Qué podría alguien obtener para Turais? El niño tenía suficiente dinero para comprar lo que quisiera, y la magia para hacer lo que no se podía comprar. Él y Regulus enfrentaron este dilema todos los años, y a medida que se hicieron más inteligentes, a medida que crecían, también lo hicieron el hecho de que realmente no tenían idea de qué conseguir Turais.

El año pasado se habían adaptado a un raro libro de hechizos, que Turais había leído de principio a fin, después de darle a Sirius un pequeño diario lleno de hechizos de broma que Turais había buscado o creado él mismo, y luego una snitch encantada para Regulus que aumentaría es nivel de dificultad cuanto más hábil se convirtió. Ambos obsequios eran mucho mejores que cualquier cosa que se hubiera podido conseguir en el mercado, y Sirius estaba decidido a conseguir algo para Turais esta vez que el chico adoraría. Solo necesitaba averiguar qué sería eso.

Habían pasado una hora en la tienda de libros discutiendo verbalmente si Turais querría otro libro o una bufanda que pudieran encantar cuando comenzaran los gritos.

Sirius levantó la vista, parpadeó sorprendido cuando la gente comenzó a huir por la ventana. Y luego apareció una figura vestida con túnicas oscuras, lanzando hechizos, incluido uno rojo que derribó a la adorable señorita Lucy Manners, un Ravenclaw medio sangriento un año más joven que Sirius que la hizo gritar. Sirius la había registrado cuando volvieron a la escuela por primera vez porque de repente las chicas eran interesantes y Lucy Manners era muy bonita.

"Tenemos que ayudar", gruñó Sirius. No pensó en Turais en ese momento, que era lo que Turais habría hecho, entrando en acción para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Pero Sirius miraría atrás en ese momento y estaría orgulloso de sí mismo, que también él tenía las agallas para hacer lo que era correcto, sabía que era lo correcto.

"Reggie, lleva a Lucy a Honeydukes en el sótano. Hay un pasaje a la escuela".

Su hermano asintió, luciendo extremadamente cauteloso pero sin embargo siguiendo sus órdenes. Sirius golpeó al Mortífago con el hechizo de explosión más fuerte que sabía, con la varita apretada fuertemente en la mano. Turais no les había enseñado a batirse en duelo por la multitud de vacaciones de verano. Les enseñó cómo pelear y cómo alejarse de uno con todos sus miembros unidos. Y aunque era un hechizo sangriento, poder cambiar los brazos de alguien en aletas significaba que no podían usar una varita y, por lo tanto, incapacitar al enemigo.

Turais siempre les había enseñado a no solo desarmar al enemigo como les habían dicho sus muchos profesores de Defensa, sino también a asegurarse de que no pudieran rearmarse. Un poco difícil de hacer sin armas.

Sirius dejó que sus ojos exploraran el caos a su alrededor, registrando que Regulus prácticamente estaba llevando a Lucy hacia Honeydukes. Y fue entonces cuando vislumbró la fuente de todo este pánico.

Era alto, con la piel tan pálida que parecía que en realidad no corría sangre debajo de ella. Y que todo había sido almacenado en los dos ojos brillantes, rojos y malignos.

Sirius titubeó, sintiendo el horror filtrarse en sus huesos. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores? Mientras que los estudiantes mayores podrían tener una oportunidad contra los humildes Mortífagos, no había manera de que pudieran oponerse a Voldemort. Ni siquiera si todos se confabularon con él de inmediato. Esto iba a ser una matanza.

Pero, antes de que la figura en la larga túnica negra pudiera poner un pie descalzo hacia adelante, sucedió algo más.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo empedrado de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, algo que se detuvo ante Voldemort y brilló bajo el sol invernal.

Y el Señor Oscuro dejó de moverse, solo mirando el pequeño collar que había sido presentado a sus pies por una fuente desconocida. La sorpresa apareció en sus facciones antes de que la consumiera una furia tan potente que parecía silenciar el aire que los rodeaba.

Toda la actividad se detuvo, los Mortífagos cayeron de rodillas y se aferraron a sus antebrazos izquierdos como si les doliera físicamente. Sirius no estaba seguro, pero ¿Tal vez la Marca Tenebrosa realmente podría hacer eso? Pero ¿Por qué demonios Voldemort estaba molesto por un pequeño collar?

Como si fuera una señal, hubo un destello de oro, seguido de un sonido que resonó en todo el pueblo cuando una pequeña copa resbaló sobre las piedras para detenerse junto al último proyectil. Solo que esta vez, todos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver de dónde había venido. Sirius nunca había visto a nadie más enojado que lo que Voldemort era en ese momento y estaba aterrorizado por quienquiera que le hubiera arrojado estos objetos al hombre.

Pero no fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la fuente, una figura que descansaba despreocupadamente sobre el techo de las Tres Escobas, que sintió el apretado agarre del miedo frío sobre su espina dorsal.

Turais se veía diferente, ya no era el perfecto heredero de pura sangre que había sido alguna vez. Ahora parecía un guerrero, vestido con lo que Sirius reconoció como la piel de Basilisk, sin duda de una piel de cobertizo que Aseira probablemente le había donado. Su cabello estaba libre de sus ataduras habituales, cayendo alrededor de su rostro y sus ojos eran del verde brillante que siempre brillaron cuando estaba acumulando una cantidad inusual de magia. Había estado en los periódicos, pero Sirius nunca había esperado que fuera testigo del duelo entre su hermano y Voldemort.

No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

La idea de que Turais estaba perdiendo, pero no iba a perder de ninguna manera, lo hizo sentir enfermo y casi histérico. Había una especie de capa envuelta alrededor de los hombros de su hermano, y Sirius tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que era. Una capa de invisibilidad ¿Y eso era una tiara en sus manos?

"Puedes llevarte la diadema si quieres, pero me quedo con el anillo, me temo".

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

Hubo un destello de verde brillante, el color de los ojos de Turais, y su hermano se reía, deslizándose por el techo mientras el hechizo mortal lo echaba de menos por centímetros y se elevaba hacia el cielo. Turais aterrizó limpiamente en el patio ahora vacío, enfrentando al peor Señor Oscuro de la historia con…

Los pensamientos de Sirius se detuvieron. Él conocía esa varita, y no era la de Turais. Era el mismo del mural de Turais, que él había hecho cuando eran niños. Se veía notablemente como... Sirius miró la capa sobre el hombro de Turais otra vez, luego el anillo que ciertamente no era su anillo de heredero, antes de que finalmente sus ojos volvieran a la varita.

Parecía la varita de saúco.

"Turais Black", se burló Voldemort, había recogido las baratijas que Turais le había arrojado con la mirada de alguien que acababa de presenciar el asesinato de su primogénito y estaba planeando vengarse, "¿Crees que esto ayudará? ¿Tú?"

"Bueno, yo también ofrecería el diario, pero eso se incendió".

Turais apenas logró terminar su frase antes de tener que bloquear una andanada de maldiciones. Era asombroso, la velocidad a la que los dos actores, y los estudiantes y tenderos por igual saltaban, llegaba tan rápido como podían. Sirius se había refugiado detrás de una ventana de la tienda que se había apagado, quitándose las batas del camino en el proceso. Pero aún podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sabía que Turais era mágicamente poderoso, que era el mejor y más brillante estudiante que había salido de Hogwarts, pero nunca antes lo había visto usar todo ese poder. Era un choque de proporciones épicas, gigantescas serpientes llameantes traídas por dragones hechos de agua, brillantes destellos de fuego de hechizo iluminando la pequeña calle.

Los Aurores habían llegado ahora, pero ellos también se habían puesto a cubierto, observando con asombro cómo su hermano se mantenía firme y se enfrentaba al hombre que había estado aterrorizando a la nación.

Sirius no era estúpido, sabía que ir allí solo lo mataría a él y probablemente a Turais al mismo tiempo. El heredero Black necesitaba enfocarse, y Sirius no iba a distraerlo. En pocas palabras, se preguntó dónde estaban los maestros de escuela, apretando los dientes. Lugar más seguro en el Reino Unido mágico su culo.

Los gruñidos gemelos lo trajeron de vuelta a la atención, porque parecía que Voldemort y Turais se habían golpeado el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, un corte cada uno. Turais tenía su mano libre presionada contra su cuello, deteniendo el flujo de sangre de lo que Voldemort probablemente había esperado sería un tiro mortal, pero Turais sin duda solo había evitado, mientras Voldemort estaba acariciando su brazo izquierdo, donde parecía la parte superior de la extremidad había sido rota.

"Turais Black, Ater Umbra, podríamos conquistar a toda Gran Bretaña juntos".

"No, gracias. Estoy bien con mi pequeño parche de familia, no es que entiendas lo que es, Tom Marvolo Riddle. O Lord Voldemort, como sea que quieras el nombre. Pero tengo otro. Es el Maestro de Muerte."

¡Había tenido razón! ¡¿Cómo demonios había logrado Turais recoger todas las Reliquias?! ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Ese pensamiento se cortó cuando un hechizo golpeó a Voldemort y el hombre lanzó el grito más sobrenatural, Turais observaba desapasionadamente desde el costado.

El Señor Oscuro cayó al suelo, la única señal de que estaba vivo era el aliento obviamente obsoleto. Sirius no había escuchado una palabra de qué hechizo Turais acababa de presentar, ni lo había reconocido. Pero por el hecho de que su hermano mayor había enfundado su varita mágica ¡La varita más vieja! y se guardó la capa y la piedra en el bolsillo, no iba a levantarse pronto.

Sirius no pensó, solo corrió hacia adelante, golpeando la forma de Turais y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mayor, quien había agarrado su abrazo volador sin esfuerzo.

"Lo siento", susurró Sirius, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Turais y estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando Turais se frotó la espalda con una mano, y la otra atrapó a la segunda persona para golpearlo. Regulus sin duda.

"Lo sé. Yo también".

Sirius tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la humedad que manchaba su rostro no era solo la sangre de Turais sino también sus propias lágrimas.

"¡Black! ¡Gracias, Merlín! ¿Qué le hiciste?" El Auror que había venido parecía estar dividido entre la excitación, el temor y el horror, y Sirius se separó del cuello de Turais para mirar al cuerpo dormido del Señor Oscuro. Sintió el ruido de la voz de Turais mientras hablaba, pero las palabras apenas se registraron en su cerebro, tan increíbles que parecían.

"Quité su magia".


	19. ¿Que mas quieren?

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **¿Qué más quieres?**

Elliot Greengrass se consideraba un buen hombre. Durante años, su familia había permanecido neutral sin importar lo que ocurriera entre las fracciones de luz y oscuridad de la comunidad mágica, la Casa de Greengrass siempre estaba agradablemente apartada de todo. Era la forma en que siempre había sido.

Hasta el momento en que Elliot conoció a un joven primer año que lo había mirado con ojos grises y le preguntó si nunca había querido formar sus propias opiniones. Ese fue su cuarto año, su primer encuentro con Turais Black, quien había sido un niño extraño y creció hasta convertirse en un adolescente aún más extraño, al borde de convertirse en el hombre más extraño. Aunque era un espécimen raro. Potente, sin duda.

Pero en este momento, Elliot nunca le había tenido más miedo.

Oh, estaba ciertamente extasiado por el niño, feliz de haber lidiado con todo el problema de Voldemort y haber quitado la presión de los Aurores. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba terriblemente aterrado de cómo lo había hecho el chico. Elliot podría aceptar el hecho de que algún día podría morir, defendiendo su país o su vejez, en realidad no le importaba.

Lo que no podía aceptar, nunca hubiera soñado posible, era que le quitaran su magia. La sola idea lo dejó sintiéndose débil en las rodillas, y para saber que había un chico con ese poder, no estaba muy contento.

Sin embargo, no podría haber estado en mejores manos que Turais Black. Así que eso fue todo bien. El Ministerio sin duda sería infeliz, pero no podían tocarlo.

El niño no solo era el heredero de la Casa Black, y solo eran unos idiotas los que se metían con esa familia, sino que había derrotado públicamente al Señor Oscuro. Lo derribaron cuando estaba atacando a niños en edad escolar. Demonios, el chico todavía era un estudiante de Hogwarts, a pesar de haber estado huyendo durante los últimos meses. Si algo le sucediera, el público estaría alborotado, los disturbios serían por todos lados.

Pero eso no significaba que el Ministro no quisiera respuestas.

No debería haber sorprendido a Elliot que Black tuviera los labios tan apretados como lo había estado en sus propios días de escuela, si no más. Black había sido notorio en Slytherin por nunca renunciar a sus fuentes de información y mantener sus cartas apretadas contra su pecho hasta que pudiera enfrentarlas para tener el golpe más efectivo que pudiera obtener. Entonces no estaba realmente sorprendido de que el chico no estuviera hablando.

Todos los testigos habían sido interrogados hasta el momento, y los Aurores se habían visto obligados a pedirle a Turais Black que permaneciera en la oficina del Jefe de la Fuerza Pública para interrogarlo. Entonces eso los había dejado con el todavía muy vivo y listo para ser puesto a prueba El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Solo Amelia Bones había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse al Señor Oscuro inconsciente para aplastarlo. Cuando marcharon a Turais Black por el Ministerio, nadie había sabido lo que había pasado todavía.

Pero ahora claramente lo hicieron, había una multitud fuera de la oficina esperándolo. Fue solo por los encantos silenciadores que no pudieron escuchar los aplausos.

"No me importa si piensas que tienes el derecho de mantenerlo en secreto, ¡Quiero saber el hechizo que usaste!" El Sr. Crouch había golpeado sus manos sobre su escritorio, mirando a Turais Black mientras Amelia Bones emitía un sonido áspero en el fondo de su garganta.

"¡Quiero saber cómo funciona y quiero saber ahora!"

"¿Por qué, eres voluntario para ser mi sujeto de prueba?"

Crouch se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado, mientras que Amelia tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para detener la risa que amenazaba con liberarse. Elliot sonrió a la mejilla de los niños, incluso si Turais Black parecía completamente ignorante.

"He tratado el problema de tu Señor Oscuro ¿Y todavía quieres más de mí? Es mi hechizo, lo inventé y no va a fallar. Voldemort amaba la magia, era lo que lo hacía sentir especial por todos esos otros huérfanos que él creció tomarlo y luego meterlo en la cárcel es el golpe más grande que podría hacerle. Ahora que legalmente no puede detenerme aquí, me voy a ir a casa y tomar mi primer baño caliente en meses, una nota para cuando obtenga mi brillante medalla".

Elliot solo pudo pararse y reírse mientras Black caminaba hacia la chimenea arrojando el polvo y fue llevado rápidamente a su casa. Sin duda volvería a Hogwarts el lunes.

Ahora solo tenía que lidiar con un Señor Oscuro.

Esto claramente iba a ser un día largo.

"¡Eres un chico estúpido!"

Harry se congeló cuando los brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, tirando de él en un abrazo con su abuelo Arcturus. Los cálidos brazos de Orión se unieron a él a continuación, una pequeña risa loca burbujeando en los labios del hombre. Pero fue realmente Walburga lo que lo sorprendió, colarse en el abrazo de la familia abrazándolo con un suave 'tal vez no eres del todo incorrecto'. Lo más parecido a una disculpa que alguna vez podría tener.

"Entonces, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Orión lo esposó alrededor de la cabeza mientras Arcturus soltó una risa casi estrangulada, tirando hacia atrás para sostenerlo por los hombros y realmente inspeccionarlo. La herida en su cuello le dolió y Harry hizo una mueca ante el aburrido recordatorio de que necesitaba ir a ver a un sanador. Pero para su sorpresa, Walburga había sacado su varita y ahora se dirigía a la barra. Tomaba la rama de olivo por lo que era, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera tener un mejor acceso a la herida.

"Estábamos petrificados con la preocupación de que te mataran", gruñó Arcturus, pero la orgullosa sonrisa aún no desapareció de su rostro, "Pero nunca deberíamos haber dudado de ti. Serás un lord Lord Black. Incluso si tu política las vistas son un poco diferentes".

Riendo por la expresión de su abuelo, como si hubiera comido un limón amargo, Harry pasó un dedo por la nueva cicatriz en su cuello, dándole un vacilante agradecimiento a Walburga. Parecía tan vacilante, pero este nuevo territorio que era su relación necesitaba un poco de precaución para que funcionase mejor.

"Bueno, si eso es todo, regresaré a Hogwarts por la mañana. No te molestaría que chocara en mi habitación ¿No?"

"Por supuesto que no es Turais. Duerme bien. Creo que te lo has ganado".

Riendo, Harry se giró y tomó las escaleras, sintiéndose más ligero que en meses. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

Harry caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts y respiró lenta y constantemente. Se sentía genial estar de vuelta, sin importar en qué tiempo de vida él estuviera, Hogwarts siempre estuvo en casa, siempre en casa. Conocía el lugar de atrás hacia adelante, de adelante hacia atrás, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Hizo una nota mental para ir a la Cámara y hacer una disculpa humilde a Aseira, probablemente mejor con varias vacas a mano, y tal vez un ciervo. A ella le gustaba la carne de venado, pero Harry siempre había considerado que los ciervos eran demasiado buenos para ser utilizados como alimento. Probablemente derivado de la forma Animagus de su primer padre.

Pero si eso significaba que el basilisco de sesenta pies en el sótano sería lo suficientemente feliz con él, que así sea.

El sol de la madrugada estaba empezando a alcanzar su punto más alto en el horizonte, así que cuando Turais entró al Gran Comedor, fue recibido por una exquisita exhibición de colores del techo encantado. Era el primer estudiante en llegar que parecía, vestido con un suéter cómodo y los pantalones de piel de Basilisk que no tenía ganas de despegar todavía. Los profesores habían mirado hacia arriba cuando él había entrado, y ahora todos se estaban acercando. Dumbledore probablemente lideraría la manada si Slughorn estuviera ausente, pero como lo fue, su jefe de casa fue el primero en llegar a él. Y jalarlo en un abrazo.

Hum, parecía que estaba recibiendo muchos de ellos recientemente.

"Bien hecho, muchacho. Nunca he estado tan orgulloso. Eres un héroe. Todavía tengo un sexto año y todos en Gran Bretaña conocen tu nombre".

Harry intentó sonreír, pero se sintió como si fuera una mueca.

"El Sr. Black."

Dándose vuelta para mirar a Dumbledore, Harry levantó una ceja, retrocediendo ligeramente desde Slughorn. Era un poco estresante tener a todo el cuerpo de enseñanza de Hogwarts rodeándolo, pero Harry lo empujó hacia abajo, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"¿Sí?"

"Felicidades. Debo decir que fue un poco extraño presenciar la derrota de un Señor Oscuro y no participar directamente".

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose claramente incómodo.

"Sí, quiero, solo quiero volver a ser estudiante ahora. Entonces, ¿Puedo comer mi desayuno?"

McGonagall soltó una risa casi estrangulada antes de que ella también lo abrazara.

"Bien hecho Sr. Black. No creo que haya podido hacerlo mejor".

Sorprendentemente, el primer estudiante aparte de él para ingresar al Gran Comedor fue Barty. El chico de cabello color arena comenzó a acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin, y luego patinó hasta detenerse, mirando conmocionado a Harry, quien no tenía dudas de que no había cortado una figura tan impresionante como la había hecho el día anterior.

"¿Turais?"

Harry levantó la vista, con medio panecillo metido en la boca, brillantes ojos grises mirando al joven Crouch confundido. El chico había crecido un poco sobre él y Harry no tenía miedo de admitir que se ocuparía de cuidar al niño más joven mientras todavía estaba en la escuela.

Sin embargo, Barty no se acercó a él, sino que corrió hacia la puerta mientras Harry pestañeaba como un búho detrás de él.

No fue hasta diez minutos después cuando el chico regresó que Harry descubrió lo que había hecho. Había corrido a buscar a Sirius y Regulus. Y aunque ayer había abrazado a sus hermanos menores antes de que los Auro lo escoltaran, no había sido suficiente para compensar todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos.

"¡Turais!"

Los dos muchachos se lanzaron hacia adelante, golpeando su cuerpo y arrojándolos a los tres al suelo. Harry aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda, pero no le importó, sosteniendo a un hermano en cada brazo y sonriendo cuando sus propias extremidades lo envolvieron. Fue grandioso estar de regreso, saber que Voldemort nunca podría volver a tocar a sus hermanos. Valió la pena las largas semanas todo por su cuenta.

No fue hasta que levantó la vista y notó que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil aparecía, y sus boqueadas, que Harry recordaba cómo había sido un derrotador del Señor Oscuro bien celebrado.

Maldita sea.


	20. Epílogo La cicatriz ausente

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es original de **Tsume Yuki** , esta solo es una traducción autorizada por ella, no me corresponde ningún otro merito, solo la traducción.

 **Epílogo**

 **La cicatriz ausente**

Lily Potter, née Evans era una mujer feliz. A los veintidós años, estaba felizmente casada con el amor de su vida, incluso si nunca lo hubiera pensado durante sus primeros años en la escuela, incluso negándolo furiosamente.

Pero aquí estaba ella, casada con un tal James Charlus Potter, con dos bebés preguntándose por su casa y posiblemente otra más en el camino. Todavía no había revisado, era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero tenía buenas sensaciones al respecto. Ella estaba más que feliz en realidad, nada podría decepcionarla, nunca.

La vida realmente comenzó a mejorar en su cuarto año, con la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Su juicio había durado meses después, y mientras cientos pedían que su cabeza salpicara a través del Callejón Diagon, eso no había sucedido. Por derecho de ser el derrotador, Turais Black se había asegurado de que el hombre se viera obligado a vivir el resto de su vida natural como un squib, encarcelado y obligado a aceptar el hecho de que se había convertido en lo que una vez persiguió.

Ninguno de los Mortífagos que le quedaban había peleado realmente contra el Black mayor después de eso. El hecho de que pudiera desgarrar su magia significaba que fueron silenciosamente a prisión, más que aterrorizados de que fueran los próximos en sufrir la ira de Turais Black.

El Ater Umbra había hecho todo lo posible para vivir una vida tranquila, pero entre su derrota por el Señor Oscuro y el rompimiento de récords OWL / NEWT, en realidad no había tenido éxito, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Aunque no había cambiado. Todavía cuidaba de sus hermanos y de todos los que estaban asociados con ellos, todavía era el chico amable que había conocido en el tren en su primer año. Lily lo consideraba un buen amigo, y sabía que había crecido con James desde que abandonaron la escuela. Especialmente después de que el pequeño Harry y Marigold habían nacido.

Teniendo en cuenta que Turais siempre podía, siempre los calmaba, James había empezado a adorarlo como si fuera un dios en forma humana. Una reacción que probablemente nació de innumerables noches de insomnio.

En ese momento, Lily estaba eructando a una Marigold de dos meses, girándose para ver bien al dúo sentado en la mesa de su cocina.

Era noviembre del primero de 1981, y James estaba haciendo un turno con Sirius en la oficina de Auror. Su esposo y su mejor amigo habían formado una sociedad en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, tenían talento y estaban bien capacitados, considerando que habían ido a Turais en busca de ayuda con eso.

Peter había continuado escribiendo el primer libro completo sobre la guerra contra Voldemort, un hecho que había desconcertado a Turais si la expresión de su rostro era algo por lo que pasar. Sin embargo, Black había prometido ofrecer algunas referencias para el Merodeador.

Lo que quizás fue lo más sorprendente fue que Turais no se había convertido en Auror, sino que estaba en el proceso de montar su propio equipo de expedición para ir a buscar antiguas civilizaciones mágicas y sus secretos, un trabajo que lo llevaría a él y su equipo en todo el mundo. Había reclutado a Remus, al pobre Remus que no podía encontrar trabajo en el mundo mágico debido a su condición, junto a Regulus, Rabastan Lestrange y el recién llegado de Hogwarts Barty Crouch Jr.

Acababan de terminar su planificación para su ruta prevista alrededor del mundo y partirían el año entrante. Lily iba a extrañarlos, pero Remus había prometido escribirle, porque no había duda de que Sirius recibiría noticias de sus dos hermanos. Se suponía que se habían ido justo antes de Halloween, pero habían decidido quedarse hasta que el primogénito de Sirius llegara al mundo. Su esposa, Lucy Black, née Manners, esperaba un bebé a principios de diciembre. Regulus había prometido en broma buscar una antigua cuna mientras estaban en el mundo.

"¿Mamá?"

Mirando a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes, Lily sonrió.

"¿Si cariño?"

"¡Tu!" Lloró, aplaudiendo y señalando al Black sentado a su lado.

Cuando Turais había visto a Harry por primera vez esta mañana, había algo raro sobre él. Todavía era él mismo, pero era como si estuviera casi desconcertado por algo. Había cepillado el nido de pájaros negro de Harry a un lado, pasando sus elegantes dedos por la frente del niño antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al descubrir una piel sin marcar.

Era casi como si hubiera venido a la casa esperando que sucediera algo trascendental con respecto a su hijo, pero Harry claramente no había marcado la casilla que estaba buscando, y Turais había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Lily lo ignoró, porque él había sido exactamente el mismo cuando se anunció que estaba embarazada, especialmente cuando mencionó que debía estar lista para fines de julio. Turais se rió, murmurando algo sobre "el séptimo mes muriendo".

Pero él tenía razón.

Harry James Potter había venido al mundo el 31 de julio, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Turais. Sirius había bromeado que podían disfrutar de fiestas conjuntas de cumpleaños, pero rápidamente se retractó de esa declaración cuando Turais mencionó el clásico juego "Ponle la cola al burro".

"¿De verdad crees que vas a encontrar algo en este viaje alrededor del mundo?" Preguntó Lily, dejando a Marigold con cuidado dentro de la pequeña cama que ahora descansaba en la sala de estar.

Turais había levantado a Harry, haciéndole girar y escuchando la risa del niño. No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió que Harry se movió con un grito de '¡Da!' indicando quién entraba a la casa.

"Espero encontrar la tumba del emperador romano Renatus".

"¿El emperador mago? La gente ha estado buscando esa tumba durante cientos de años y no la encontró".

Turais le dio una de esas sonrisas entonces, siempre fue la misma que dijo que sabía algo que ella no sabía.

"Tengo una ventaja creíble. Promesa".

Harry, habiendo regresado de saludar a su padre, se arrojó a los brazos de Turais, riendo cuando el Black más viejo lo recogió nuevamente.

"Tengo que irme ahora Harry, así que sé bueno con tus padres, ¿De acuerdo?"

"'¡Kay!'

Turais sonrió, pasando a Harry en sus brazos antes de dirigirse al flu después de ofrecerle a James una despedida. Lily casi perdió la forma en que miró a Harry, curiosamente trazando la cicatriz del rayo sobre su propia frente.

El derrotador de Lord Voldemort era extraño, pero él era su amigo. Y Lily no lo tendría de otra manera.

 **Fin**

 **The Sort of Prequel / Sequel**

 **Pon mis galeones en ese**

"¿Una dimensión alternativa?" Harry alzó una ceja, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras le ofrecía a la Muerte una mirada desganada. La vida había pasado y Harry Potter se había encontrado de nuevo en las paredes blancas de la estación de Kings Cross después de su muerte. Su propio purgatorio personal.

La Muerte, casi cuatro pies más alta que Harry en su forma real, asintió solemnemente y no expresó nada que Harry realmente deseara saber.

"¿Qué sería diferente de mi propia dimensión? ¿Por qué darme esta oportunidad?"

El jadeo áspero de la Muerte al jadear fue el único sonido por un momento, y Harry esperó pacientemente.

"Algunas cosas. Habrá cambios, algunos buenos, otros malos. Incluso te dejaré en un lugar próspero para tu vida allá. Fue esto, o has renacido una y otra vez en tu propio mundo, solo en momentos diferentes. La muerte es una eternidad, y tú eres su maestro. Un amo nunca puede ser dañado por su sirviente, no es el camino de las cosas. Pero el equilibrio, debe mantenerse. Nadie puede vivir para siempre, solo extender sus vidas". Entonces, ¿La Muerte no podría dañarlo, no podría tomarlo como lo había hecho con cualquier otra persona en su vida?

"¿Así que puedo elegir?"

La muerte emitía un suave zumbido en la parte posterior de la garganta (¿tenía garganta?) Y Harry lo tomó como confirmación.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que podía salvar a todos si renacía en su propio mundo, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Solo un segundo, pero él todavía se detuvo.

Tal vez, tal vez debería probar la cosa de la dimensión alternativa. No sonó aburrido al menos.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, Harry examinó la figura frente a él, moviendo su labio hacia atrás y adelante por unos momentos y luego asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Algo diferente suena bien para ser honesto".

Albus Dumbledore se frotó cansadamente la frente, tratando de no preocuparse por otra serie de líneas en su frente cuando lo hizo. Su último profesor de potencial de adivinación también parecía ser un fracaso, pero ella era la última a la que tenía tiempo de ver antes del nuevo año escolar. La cita había sido hecha más temprano, pero el día en que se suponía que debía encontrarse con ella, la varita vieja había desaparecido.

Ahora era finales de agosto de 1980 y todavía no tenía un profesor de adivinación, y eso no parecía que iba a cambiar pronto. Quizás tenía que ponerse en contacto con la señorita Delphian y decir que ella había sido la mejor para el trabajo después de todo.

Antes de que pudiera considerarlo, algo cambió. Fue en la atmósfera de la habitación, y Albus Dumbledore miró a la entrevistada, una Sybill Trelawney. Se había puesto rígida, con los ojos muy abiertos y había un aire en torno a ella que lo dejaba incómodo.

"El que tiene el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro ha llegado. Nacido como muere el mes atesorado, nacido del objetivo del gifter, alma cansada y cansada. Piedra de palo y manto de guardia, el Señor Oscuro debe temerle sobre todo... El único con el poder de vencer ha llegado, nace cuando el mes atesorado muere ".

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo mientras Trelawney respiraba temblorosa. La atmósfera había desaparecido, pero las palabras, no, las palabras permanecieron. Poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose años más joven, Dumbledore le ofreció su mano a la mujer.

"Bienvenido a la profesora Trelawney de Hogwarts".

Tenía tanto en qué pensar en este momento, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Es hora de diseccionar esa profecía.

Mientras miraba al chico de cabello castaño caminar por la sala de estar, Nicholas Flamel no pudo matar la sonrisa en su rostro aunque quisiera.

Durante años, décadas, infiernos, incluso siglos, tanto él como Perenelle habían hablado de niños. Estaba cansado por los niños. Pero nunca había sucedido, nunca habían sido bendecidos por eso. El rompimiento de corazón sobre ese hecho se había marchitado y había muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

Y luego, en los primeros meses de 1977, ocurrió un milagro. Perenelle estaba embarazada.

La piedra de los filósofos había congelado su apariencia, por lo que parecían no tener más de cuarenta años, sino que también los mantenía físicamente sanos, aunque aparentemente infértiles.

Pero no más.

Si bien no había sido fácil, Perenelle había llegado a término y, a última hora de la noche del 31 de octubre de 1977, había nacido su primer y único hijo.

Ignotus Nicholas Flamel.

Perenelle había estado gimiendo durante los últimos meses que había terminado pareciéndose exactamente a su padre, pero sabía que ella estaba secretamente contenta de darle un vistazo. Además del hecho de que él había obtenido sus brillantes ojos azules.

Y ahora, acercándose al tercer cumpleaños de Ignotus como estaban, Nicholas no podía sentirse más feliz. Su niño pequeño era increíblemente inteligente, terriblemente así. Ya había hecho algunas pruebas para ver si era el resultado de la exposición al elixir, mientras que Ignotus había estado en el útero, pero los resultados fueron muy poco concluyentes.

Estaba el hecho adicional de que cuando se habían atrevido a llevar a su pequeño niño a un pueblo muggle cercano, él había recogido un pequeño brazalete de algún lado. Perenelle lo había encantado crecer junto a Ignotus, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Era el símbolo, el símbolo de esas "Reliquias de la Muerte" que tenía su estómago apretado.

Pero Ignotus parecía más bien apegado al símbolo, se negó a dejar que se quitaran el brazalete. Como Ignotus se lo había presentado sin magia, él no había dicho nada, solo observó mientras su hijo pasaba sus regordetes dedos por la talla de madera antes de continuar con su día.

En ese momento, se había sentado en el suelo mientras se estaba coloreando algo, con la lengua fuera de la boca en una muestra de concentración infantil.

Sí, su hijo era un poco extraño en comparación con cualquier otro niño que haya visto. Su magia accidental era demasiado fuerte, su inteligencia aparentemente demasiado alta.

Pero Nicholas no lo haría de otra manera.

 **Fin**

 **Nota:** Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, darle las gracias a **Tsume Yuki** por permitirme traducir su historia y publicarla. Estén a atentos próximamente publicare otra historia.


End file.
